To Rule The Darkness
by Kitsunehime
Summary: Rin was destined to become a great Queen, but on the way there, she needs friends and allies, like Sesshoumaru and her Dark Court. SessRin, IyKag, and MirSan Rated mostly for language. -- Ooh, a wedding! What mayhem will turn up next? O.o
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa minna-san. Ok, for all you new readers, just ignore this sentence: This fic has been re-posted because ff.net deleted it for some.......odd reason . , and this might take a while to re-post completely because I may edit thing. Ok, now for everyone, not just previous readers: This fic is an Inuyasha/Black Jewels Trilogy x-over. I don't think you need to read the book before reading this........but in case anything confuses you, just send me a review asking about it. Otherwise, I'll try to explain anything new I put in the story. I don't know what I'll put in later chapters, but there may be a possible lemon much later in the story, don't worry, I'll put a warning up for all of you who don't like lemons. Er......I think that's about it.............Oh, and about this chapter, it's just basically the prologue from the trilogy re-written with different characters. Gomen if this offends people! (Not that I think it really would anyways.........but I think this turned out pretty well.) Anyways, on with the story!

  


To Rule The Darkness

Prologue 

  


I am Kanoe, broken Black Widow. When the Blood-Jeweled Lords and ladies hold a banquet, I am their entertainment. I was one of them once, as much Blood as they are, before I was broken, before the psychic power of my Green Jewel was lost to me. Now I walk on the edge of the Twisted Kingdom, sliding into madness. Mother Night, let me stay sane long enough to say this one thing!

The Lords and Ladies grow impatient. They demand for me to begin my parlor tricks.....but I wait. There are two who must hear this prophecy.......

Ah, one of them is here. Sesshoumaru, cold, bitter, and cruel, called the Sadist for good reason. Yet he has never been so to me, and maybe what I have to say will give him some hope, small as though it may be, it's more than anyone's ever given him.

There is the other. Inuyasha, the half-breed warrior. Just as dangerous as Sesshoumaru. Their Territories have no love for each other, but those two are drawn to each other, not knowing why. Uneasy friends, they have destroyed so many courts that the Blood fear to have them together for any length of time.

They watch me.

"She is coming."

The Lords and Ladies aren't pleased. They expect more false fortunes. But not tonight.....it no longer matters.

"She is coming. This Realm's foolish greed will tear it apart. Those who survive will serve....but few will survive."

No, Sweet Darkness, I slip further into the Twisted Kingdom.....!

Sesshoumaru stand beside me, and I speak only to him, and through him, to Inuyasha.

"The Blood mock the old ways, they've forgotten what it means to be Blood. They pretend to honor the Darkness, but it's a lie. The day is coming when the debt will be called in, and the Blood will have to answer for what they've become."

"They rule here, Kanoe." Sesshoumaru spoke sadly. "Who can call in this debt? Bastard slaves like me?"

I can't hold on much longer........

"The Queen is coming....the living myth......a Queen to rule us all......" I am almost gone, but I must say one more thing....... "The half-breed.....he is your brother......"

I can hold on no longer, and plunge into the madness that is called the Twisted Kingdom.

  
  
  


Just to clear up some confusion: practically all the terms used are taken from the Trilogy.

Blood refers to the people who wear Jewels and can do Craft. There are many races that are considered Blood. Anyone who is not Blood is landen.

Jewels: special jewels that are basically the Blood's source of power. These are the ranks:

White, Yellow, Tiger Eye, Rose, Summer-sky, Purple Dusk, Opal, Green, Sapphire, Red, Gray, Ebon-gray, Black. The darker the jewel, the more powerful.

Craft: it's basically magic.

Twisted Kingdom: what the Blood call madness and insanity.

The Blood are ruled by females, and aside from the jewel rankings, there are castes.

Male castes in order from lowest to highest: Blood male, Warlord, Prince, Warlord Prince.

Female castes in order from lowest to highest: witch, Healer, Priestess (equal in status to a Healer) Black Widow, Queen.

I hope that cleared up at least some confusion........it is kinda confusing......but the Dark Jewels Trilogy is very good.

Please review!!!! ^_^ I'd like to get at least 1 or 2 of them before I post another chapter!


	2. The Coming of the Queen

This story may seem like it's moving a little too fast and into the events of the third book, but I'm doing it on purpose. I'm not going to copy the book exactly, just some parts of it, ok? I have something different in mind.......I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or the Black Jewels Trilogy, so don't sue me!

  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch.1 The coming of the Queen

  


Inuyasha, the half-breed inu-youkai, watched through the window of his room, or rather, a cell disguised as a room. A man, a fellow slave, was being dragged to a small boat filled with holes.

'Damn....another one to be executed just for wanting....and trying for.......freedom. Feh, at least it's not me.'

The guards smeared bacon grease on the man's genitals before locking the cover in place. Drawn by the smell of food, rats slipped into the gaping holes in the boat.

The man screamed.

Inuyasha reached out with the strength of his Ebon-gray Jewels and stopped the man's heart.

'Hell's fire, Mother Night, and may the Darkness be merciful.....how many more will have to die like this? That bastard Naraku will pay for making me a slave.....'

One of the guards passing by sneered at him, expecting fear. But no, that was far from what he saw.

Inuyasha's eyes reflected hatred and anger, not the misery and fear that slaves usually showed.....especially pleasure slaves like him. Inuyasha growled, showing his fang. The guard ran like the coward he was.

'Damn bastards....just for once, I'd like to serve a Queen that is also a friend....the Witch in Kanoe's prophecy....if she really is coming....the living myth......'

His thoughts were interrupted when a young girl suddenly materialized in his room.

"What in seven hells....?! Who are you?"

She smiled, a bright, happy smile. "I'm Rin! I heard you call, so I came!"

Inuyasha was stunned. "My....call? Oh shit...." Inuyasha sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, cursing under his breath.

The little girl called Rin sat down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"....I'm alright. Listen, Rin. You're too young to wander around like this....go back home."

Rin pouted a little. "Why? I can visit my friends, can't I? And if I go, I can't see you."

"...Look, Rin. I promise we'll meet again when you're older. Then it'll be safer for you to wander."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go, before the guard comes back!"

She turned as if to go, but paused. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha.....goodbye." She vanished without a sound.

Kanoe's prophecy was coming true. Rin was Witch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You may go now." The Lady turned away. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to remember her name. She was only one of the bitches who tried to use him as the pleasure slave he was supposed to be. Stupid bitch.

She watched him dress. "You're so beautiful."

Sesshoumaru ignored her and just flicked his long silver hair over his shoulder.

She fanned herself. "How can you not work up a sweat? And that...." She gestured at his groin. "Are you really a man?"

Sesshoumaru gave her his usual cold, emotionless look. "Well, that would be because you aren't enough to excite even anyone. Maybe if you remove the Ring of Obedience you'd like my....performance better."

She shivered. "Get out!"

"Glad to." He was outside in a heartbeat, and was surprised to see Kanoe was there waiting for him.

"This way."

"Kanoe....."

"Hush. This is important. The debt will be called in soon. She is coming, no. she has come." Then Kanoe was gone.

Sesshoumaru still stood there. Those three words...._She has come_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Once, he'd been the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Once he'd been the only male who wore the Black, and ruled without a Queen. Once, he was consort to the last Witch who walked among the Blood. That was all long ago. Now he was one of the demon-dead, the High Lord of Hell, Inutaishou. He no longer cared for anything, an invalid who never left his study. Until Rin found him.

"Who are you, girl? How did you come here?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I'm Rin! I just came, I don't know how."

Inutaishou's expression softened. "Witch-child, you should be at home learning your basic Craft."

"But I don't have a home. My parents died somehow."

"...I'm sorry, Rin."

She brightened right up again. "Ok, who are you?"

"Inutaishou, High Lord of Hell."

High Lord of Hell......can you teach me Craft?"

He looked surprised at her request. She wanted to be taught by one of the demon-dead?

".......well.....yes. And if you wish, you can live here.....wait, not here...I'll re-open the Hall in the Western Lands."

"Really?! Yay! Thank you......um, can I call you Inutaishou?"

"Yes, you can."

_The Queen has come.........the living myth.....Witch........._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just to clear up any more confusion: 

The demon-dead are basically living corpses. They don't rot, they look just like they did when they were really alive, are still the same person as when they were alive, don't tolerate sunlight very well, and usually live in Hell. 

Witch is different from the 'witch' explained in the last chapter, Witch (capitalized) is basically a very powerful Queen that usually wears the Black and rules more than a normal Queen would. Witch is the dreams of many people made into one person in the books, but not in this fic, where

Witch is just a very powerful Queen. 

  
  
  
See the little blue-ish button at the bottom? Click it and tell me how's the story so far.

^_^ I'll update if I get at least 2 more reviews!


	3. The Witch Has Come

Uh.......thanks to anyone who reviewed, I guess........which is not a lot.......but anyways, you people know I don't own Inuyasha or the Black Jewels Trilogy, ne?

Random not-very-smart person: You don't?

Kitsunehime: uh......sure......I WISH! Oy.......and one more thing before the story starts: this :.....: means mind-to-mind speech. Got that? Ok.........

To Rule The Darkness

ch. 2 The Witch has come

Kagome, the Sapphire-Jeweled Priestess who was charged with guarding the Shikon no Tama after the previous High Priestess died, listened to the murmuring of the wind over the trees. She thought of the Black Widow who came through the shrine less than a week ago.

Kanoe's voice rang through her memory. _"__Witch is coming. Serve her well."_

'How do I serve Witch when I have to guard the Shikon no Tama? And if I serve, who knows if I will be commanded to hand it over........If put into the wrong hands, it could wreck the entire Realm......The jewel's power is devastating.......'

She sighed.

'I gave my vows to the Shrine.......and the Darkness.......that I would use all my powers to protect it.....But I do wish to serve this Queen.'

The wind seemed to whisper something.........

"_Witch is here."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sango, a Red-Jeweled witch, was training with her Hiraikotsu. Kirara, her two-tailed cat, sat nearby.

She was thinking about the broken witch who was currently staying in her house. It was easy to see that the woman, a former Black Widow, barely saw her surroundings, walking in the Twisted Kingdom as she was. But what she had said haunted Sango's mind.

_"__Witch will rule soon. She walks the realm, still growing up, but when her Dark Court forms, many will serve, you included."_

Sango snorted at the memory. 'Me, serve Witch? Maybe it's just mad babbling.....me, being the bastard daughter of a broken Healer Queen.....and the son of a whoring bitch who broke her.'

Two boys ran up to her.

"Sango, Sango! Kanoe's gone!" Her little brother, Kohaku, was frantic. Souta, the other boy, wasn't much better. Actually, Souta wasn't even related to her, but just a little boy her mother had taken in after his own mother stumbled into their house, dying, and only saying one thing about any of their relations......that his sister was the High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama. That was very strange........Sango thought the Shikon no Tama was just a legend..........

"Don't worry, I've heard of her before, the mad Kanoe. She always wanders off, to where, no one knows. She should be fine."

They still looked dubious, but took her word for it anyways.

_"__Witch has come."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Inuyasha could take it no longer. Last night was the last straw. His hands clenched merely at the thought of it. That whoring little bitch of a Queen thought she could use him, eh?

He remembered it with crystal clarity.

They dosed him with that drug....the one that made one crazy for sex, but providing no release. Then that whore-Queen and her coven of fellow whores rode him until they tired of it.........which wasn't until early in the morning. It was pure torture.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and growled at a passing guard, who scurried away just like a roach.

'Damn them all, may they all rot in Hell! Fucking bastards.....whores! As much as I don't want it, I need Sesshoumaru's help to bring down this Court.'

He sent out a thought on an Ebon-gray spear. It was caught by the only one in the entire Realm who could.....Sesshoumaru.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru was also planning to bring down his Court, also due to a dose of that same drug, when his half-brother's thought reached him.

:Sesshoumaru.:

:Inuyasha?:

:Who else. Listen. I need your help.:

:For what?:

:To bring down this Court and remove the Ring of Obedience. I can't do it myself.:

:And why should I?:

:Because I'm your brother, dammit! Will you help me or not?:

:..........:

:Please. I need to be free to serve Witch.:

:..........You know about Witch?:

:I met her five years ago.:

Sesshoumaru swore, mentally and out loud. :I'll help you on one condition.:

:What?:

:You help free me.:

:Deal.:

:Send your power on an Ebon-gray thread. Aim it for the Ring of Obedience over here. I'll aim for yours. And don't forget to blast the bitch-Queen.:

It was over in moments. The destructive powers of Ebon-gray and Black tore through both Courts, killing all, and freeing them completely, the Rings of Obedience broken off by the first wave of psychic strength. Both Warlord Princes were blown somewhere into the wilderness by the backlash.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Inutaishou had a headache. Even being demon-dead didn't prevent stress.

"Rin, witch-child, please don't do that agin." That girl would be the death of him.......if he weren't dead to begin with.

Rin suddenly became very interested in the pattern of the floor tiles of the Hall in the Western Lands.

"Rin."

"Sorry Inutaishou.......but it's fun!"

Inutaishou made no answer as he massaged his temples. What madness had possessed him to adopt her five years ago, even if she was Witch? Especially since she was Witch!

"Inutaishou?"

He sighed, waving a hand at the soon to be fifteen girl. "Go practice the levitating spell I taught you. And don't ride the darker Winds until I say you're ready." Hell's fire, Mother Night, and may the Darkness be merciful, she gave him such a scare! To ride the Black Wind without any training on how to handle the darker Winds......during a psychic storm....and so damned easily too! He shook his head. Rin was an odd child, but he still loved her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Miroku was a Green-Jeweled Warlord. He had passed by Kanoe on the road. She told him something that changed his life.

_"__Witch has come. You are destined to serve her. She resides with the High Lord, her foster father. You cannot go to her yet, she still has to grow into her full power......But you would do well to find another one of her future Dark Court members. There is one in this forest. Witch has come."_

So now he was on his way to find his future fellow Court member. He hoped it was female. Just thinking about it made him wish the Dark Court would be formed sooner. Of course, she would probably reject him for his perverted habits too.........

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rin, the young Witch, wore Birthright Black. No one knew what her full strength would be, after her Offering to the Darkness.....which would be soon.......

  
  
  
  
  


Please review! I will not update until I get at least 3 more reviews! Yes, 3 this time, not 2! So remember to click the little button in the corner!

Oh, and two more things:

Houtsuma-san : I agree, some people's logic really doesn't make sense.

Just passing: Thanks for telling me, I'll try!

That's it for now, ja!


	4. Meetings

I still want more reviews...........actually, before I had to re-post this, my crazy little sister sent me somewhere around 10 reviews under various anonymous names and her own penname.........all consisting of mainly about 50 exclamation points each and lacking spaces...........then she asked me if spaces were important. Well, duh, it doesn't take much of a brain to figure that out........

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own the Black Jewels Trilogy, but I'd like it for my birthday.

  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 3 Meetings

  


Inuyasha woke up in a strange room. Afternoon sunlight shone in his eyes, not letting him sleep any longer.

'Damn.....What in seven hells happened?!'

A growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. He remembered.

'After combining my psychic strength with Sesshoumaru's, the backlash of Black and Ebon-gray must've blew me here........wherever this is. I wonder what happened to Sesshoumaru.' A savage grin spread itself across Inuyasha's face. 'Heh, it'll have blown both Courts to bits. But where the hell am I?!'

"So you're awake now?" A figure was silhouetted against the open door frame. Inuyasha could not see the face, but he could tell by the physical scent, she was female, and from the psychic scent, a Sapphire-Jeweled Priestess. But there was something different about her........

"Who......." Inuyasha's voice rasped a little. The Priestess came closer with a pitcher and poured him a cup of water. He drank. Now his throat felt much better. "Feh........Who are you, and where am I?"

She frowned at him."Rude, aren't you? You're in the Shrine of the Shikon no Tama. My name is Kagome, I'm the High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha studied her. So that was why her aura felt slightly different. The legendary Shikon no Tama was in her care. Up until then, he wasn't even sure it existed!

Kagome studied him. She could tell he was a Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince......that, his golden eyes, long silver hair, and dog-like ears reminded her of something.........someone she had heard of somewhere before....... "What's your name?"

Inuyasha hesitated. If she knew his name, what would happen? He did have a reputation of being highly dangerous......... "My name is Inuyasha."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Inuyasha.........sounds familiar........" She remembered. "Oh, I know. Well, as vicious and violent as you're supposed to be, you're still too weak from whatever it is you did, so you're staying here."

Inuyasha just stared. This Priestess, Kagome, she was different from most people.......they were all usually too afraid to even talk to him!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru awoke, only to find himself all scratched up and stuck in a thorn bush.

'Oh hell, great, just great..........I'm stuck in a bush, covered in thorns, scratched in who knows how many places, and I have no fucking clue where I am! Mother Night!'

His attempts at untangling himself only made it worse. Sesshoumaru swore again when the thorns dug deeper into his flesh.

"Do you need help?"

Sesshoumaru's round of cursing abruptly ended. He schooled his features back into an emotionless mask. A girl, or rather, a young woman of about fifteen years, watched him.

She repeated her question. "Do you need help?"

"Does it look like I need help?"

She took that as a yes, and somehow coaxed the thorny branches away from his body. He finally succeeded in standing up, and winced at the sting from all of his scratches before dropping his usual emotionless mask into place again.

"Hold still a moment."

He felt the healing energy close all of his wounds.

"There you go! What's your name?"

Sesshoumaru eyed her warily. Like his half brother, he also had a reputation of being highly dangerous. "What's yours?"

"I'm Rin." Rin put her hands on her hips. "But I think I asked you first."

He was surprised. Couldn't she sense that he wore the Black, the strongest, darkest Jewel, not to mention the fact that he was a Warlord prince? Wait......she also wore the Black! He would have no advantage if they fought.......Black against Black.

"Well?"

"Sesshoumaru. My name's Sesshoumaru."

Rin tilted her head. "You look a lot like my foster father."

Sesshoumaru felt something very different about her aura. Then it hit him. She was Witch!

Rin's voice broke into his thoughts. "Well, you can't just keep wandering around here. Come on!"

Sesshoumaru followed behind her, watching her. A spark of arousal ran through him. How long had he dreamed of being Witch's Consort?

They came to an immense stone hall. A little boy with reddish hair, pointed ears, and a tail ran out.

"Rin! Inutaishou was worried about you! Why'd you disappear in the middle of a lesson?"

Rin gave the little boy a hug. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. Shippou, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Shippou."

Sesshoumaru and Shippou's eyes met, and both glared at each other.

Sesshoumaru had always wanted to be Witch's Consort, and he wasn't about to let a young Yellow-Jeweled Warlord take away his claim!

Shippou glared right back. Rin was family, and he served her as Witch, as young as he was. He wasn't going to back down, not even to a dangerous Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince like Sesshoumaru!

Rin glared at both of them. "Stop it! Sesshoumaru, Shippou's just a young orphan, be nice! I'm like an older sister to him. And Shippou, Sesshoumaru's a friend, ok?"

Both males relaxed, though they still watched each other.

"RIN!" A very loud voice made itself heard. Whoever owned it wasn't too happy. A very pale silver-haired Warlord Prince ran out the front door. "What in seven hells did you put in that?!"

"What, the tonic?"

"You call that a tonic?! That 'tonic' could probably have shot me to hell and back if I weren't already dead!"

Sesshoumaru just stared. In fact, he was shocked. So shocked that he would have fallen over if the front gate wasn't in his way.

This man looked just like him, but older! He could also sense that this man wore the Black...........and was one of the demon-dead. Was this Rin's foster father?

"You were looking pretty peaky so I mixed up a simple tonic for you!"

"Simple?! That felt just about the same as being run over by a team of draft horses and then being flattened by the Hall!" The man finally noticed Sesshoumaru. His eyes narrowed. "Rin, who is this?"

He's Sesshoumaru. I found him in a pricker bush. Sesshoumaru, this is my foster father, Inutaishou, the High Lord of Hell."

Inutaishou felt like he just drank another dose of Rin's 'tonic'. After so many years................ ".......My son............"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Miroku was lost. Completely, Totally lost.

"Damn trees.........this stupid forest doesn't even have any landmarks.........." He continued mumbling, not watching where he was going.

That wasn't a very smart thing to do. He tripped over a root. And found his face in someone's chest. A very pissed off witch's chest.

"KYAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERT!!!!" Within seconds, Sango had knocked him unconscious with the Hiraikotsu.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kohaku looked at Souta. "Hey, did you just hear something? I thought I heard a scream."

"Dunno, sounded like a huge bang, like the last time your sister hit a guy over the head with her giant boomerang."

Both boys shrugged and returned to their game of chess.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kanoe was currently staying with Sayoko, an Opal-Jeweled Healer. Inuyasha's mother, who was worried about her son. Kanoe had told her Inuyasha would serve Witch. That made her proud. Her son was going to serve the living myth.

  
  
  
  
  


Review replies:

Kar-chan: yes, there really are pleasure slaves (and they're treated really badly! *sniff*) and the author's Anne Bishop.

DemonChic: er, basically, a witch (no capital) is just a normal woman of the Blood, Witch (capitalized) is a really powerful Queen.

Kyanos: it's going to be Sess/Rin and IY/Kag.

REVIEW! I want at least 3 more again!


	5. Revelations

If anyone knows where to get the Inuyasha movies on DVD or VCD in Cantonese with English subtitles, could you please tell me? Actually, I wouldn't really mind having it on VHS either........

Disclaimer: What I own is a bunch of books, paper, stuffed animals, and other random shit. (Please excuse my habit of classifying practically everything under 'random shit'........ ^.^;;) Inuyasha and the Black Jewels Trilogy aren't included in my various possessions.

  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 4 Revelations

  


Naraku was fuming.

'Fucking hell! If it weren't for that damn psychic storm, I could've used both those bastard brothers to rule the whole Realm!'

"Kagura!" No answer. "Dammit Kagura, get your fat ass up here before I kill you!"

"I'm coming you asshole!" Kagura stomped up the stairs and glared at him. "What do you want?"

Naraku backhanded her. "I won't take any insolence from you! Did you find out what caused the psychic storm?"

"Those two slaves that you 'gifted' Courts with combined the Black and the Ebon-gray and wiped out both Courts!"

"Damn it all to fucking hell! Go find out where both those bastards went!"

Kagura left, leaving Naraku in a very dark mood all by himself.

'Damn it all, I will rule the whole Realm, even if I have to murder all the Blood to do so!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sango came stomping back dragging an unconscious Warlord behind her. "Kohaku! Souta!"

Both boys came out of the house.

"What's up sis? Hey, who's the dead guy?"

"I have no clue and he's not dead, he's unconscious! Stick him in the guest room."

After they settled him in, Souta asked Sango a question. "Why's that guy knocked out?"

She looked a little sheepish. "I guess he tripped over a root or something and ended up with his face in my chest........I just knocked him out on reflex..........I thought he was a crazy lecher!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Rin were staring at Inutaishou.

"Your son?!"

Inutaishou sighed. "It's a long story...............you should all sit down first. Oh, and Sesshoumaru, welcome to the Hall. You're in the Western Lands."

They sat down in the Demon Lord's study. Inutaishou called in some coffee, biscuits, and juice for Shippou.

Sesshoumaru accepted his cup of coffee, but didn't drink from it yet. "What do you mean by your son?"

Inutaishou sighed. "Do you even know who your mother is?"

"No. Naraku never thought to tell me after enslaving me. I'm a bastard."

"No you aren't. You're registered here at the Hall. You're my son."

"And my mother..........?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low voice.

"Kanoe."

The room grew cold. Shippou started shivering. Rin brought him outside, leaving Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru alone in the study.

"You broke her."

Inutaishou shook his head. "No. She was already broken."

"Then why was I brought up in Naraku's Court? And what about Inuyasha?"

"........I never meant to leave you two.........but you were taken from me."

The cold lessened.

Inutaishou vanished his empty cup. "You wish to be Witch's Consort." It was not a question.

"And if I do........?"

"I'd gladly let you........we're alike enough that I know you'd never harm her. But she's still young, hasn't made her Offering to the Darkness yet."

Sesshoumaru choked on his coffee. "What? But she wears the Black...........!"

Inutaishou pounded his back. "Black's her Birthright Jewel. None of us knows how powerful she will be when she finally forms her Dark Court."

"Hell's fire, Mother Night, and may the Darkness be merciful!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing. Again. For the seventh time since he woke up.

"You stay in bed! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"I am NOT going to lie there like a weakling all day! No fucking way!"

"Baka! You're still shocky from whatever it is you did before!" Kagome paused to take a breath before continuing. "Knowing you for the idiot you are, you probably caused that psychic storm!"

"And so what if I did, wench?!"

"Sweet Darkness, you really did?!"

"Who else could you stupid wench?!"

"My name is NOT wench! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Good for you!"

"Baka!" Kagome turned right around and stomped out the door. Only thing is, she forgot about the stairs.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Inuyasha tried to catch her but only ended up falling down the stairs too.

"Shit!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review replies:

Houtsuma-san: Actually, I have no clue how long this will be..........

Araki-chan: The Black Jewels trilogy is a series of three books, Daughter of the Blood, Heir to the Shadows, and Queen of the Darkness. And I'm not sure about the White-Jeweled Queen and Black-Jeweled witch thing, but I suppose it's possible.......

I want at least 5 more reviews, or I absolutely refuse to update. In other words, you no review, me no update. Ok? Ja!


	6. Thoughts

Thanks to anyone who reviewed! ^_^

Disclaimer: Mine! All mine! *wakes up* What? It was just a dream? Waaaahh, no fair!  
  
  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 5 Thoughts

  


"Kyaaaaa!"

"Shit!"

Inuyasha and Kagome fell down the stairs, getting bruises along the way. They landed with a huge thump in an.........awkward position. Inuyasha's face was only inches from Kagome's, his body over hers, at the foot of the stairs. Both stared at each other for some time, not moving, not speaking.

'Mother Night, he may be a baka but he's so sexy! Wait, what am I thinking?!' Kagome thought.

'Hell's fire, she looks.......and smells so damn good! ..........What the hell am I thinking?!' Inuyasha thought.

They stayed like that for a while. Until a random squirrel ran by and threw an acorn at them. Then they both blushed about fifty shades of red and sprang apart from each other. There was an embarrassed silence.

Kagome recovered first. "You get back to resting! Ok, so you don't have to stay in bed, but you can't run off either!"

"Feh."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Miroku woke up with a pounding headache. "Owww........itai.......what happened?" He muttered to himself, feeling a large bump on his head. 

A small cat poked its head in the door, then ran back out when it saw he was awake. Minutes later, two boys came in. The one with his hair up in what looked like a short ponytail gave him a cup of water and some medicine. 

"So you're finally awake now, huh? I'm Kohaku, this is Souta, and Kirara's the cat, although she's not always this little."

".........exactly how long have I been unconscious?"

The one called Souta though for a little while. "I'd guess it's been about a day. Sango did hit you pretty hard. Oh that reminds me! I better go tell her you're alive again!"

Souta ran off and returned a little while later with a Red-Jeweled witch who walked up to his bed to lean over him.

"I'm Sango. I'm sorry I knocked you out earlier.......it was a reflex.........are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you very much, lovely lady. My name is Miroku."

Sango blushed. That was the first time anyone had ever called her lovely. Then she felt a hand on her rear. 

"PERVERT!!!!!"

Sango didn't have the Hiraikotsu with her at the moment, so she had to make do with her fists. Miroku was still conscious after she was done.........but was covered in bruises.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru watched Rin play with Shippou in the gardens holding a drink in his hand. He had no clue what it was, only that it was in a flask on Inutaishou's desk.

He had always wanted to be Witch's Consort. But until he met Rin, he did not know that Witch would have made him want her so badly........Not just her body and the power he would have as her Consort.........He wanted to love her, and have her love him back.

Sesshoumaru took a couple sips from his cup. Then some more. It tasted good. The world now seemed pleasantly fuzzy and warm..........

Inutaishou walked by and took a look at the glass in Sesshoumaru's hand. "You didn't take that off my desk did you?"

"Yeah. This stuff tastes good."

Inutaishou shook his head. "That, my dear son, would be Rin's Gravedigger. Judging from how much you've drunk from your cup, I'm surprised you aren't smiling at the whole world. The stuff's so damn strong.........."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, then he put down the glass. "Then I'm glad I only drank a little. I'd prefer not to smile like a fool, thank you very much."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sayoko had watched Kanoe leave. She pondered what the former Black Widow had said. 'My son is going to serve Witch........not as Consort, but as part of her First circle........a very high and honorable position..........I'm proud of him already............and Inuyasha might not have even met the Witch yet! But what was it that Kanoe said about one of my cousins?' She thought for a while longer. 'Oh yes...........Moriko's daughter will also serve. Well, I didn't know Moriko had a daughter. I would like to meet her...........perhaps I will meet her in the Dark Court.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sakuya, the demon-dead Gray Healer Queen, listened to the murmurings of her fellow demon-dead. One or two of the more recent ones spoke of a Red-Jeweled witch in the forest who was deadly with her weapon, a giant boomerang..........

Sakuya smiled, an eerie, unsettling smile, coming from one who still bore the slit across her throat from ger death. 'Ah, I'm glad Sango's still thriving. And if she is, so are Kohaku and Souta. A pity Souta's mother didn't have the strength to become one of the demon-dead. She would have liked to know how her son is doing...........and her daughter..........whom I've never met.' 

She turned away from the inhabitants of Hell and went by Gate to the Hall. Inutaishou did say she needed to be back soon to teach Rin more of the Healing Craft.

  
  
  
  


Review replies:

Meshenia: The author is Anne Bishop. She writes really good books.

shirokitsune: Really?! Merci beaucoup! (Yes, I know French, just a little bit)

Remember to click the little button in the corner, ok? Ja!


	7. Finally, a Chapter on Rin!

I'm back! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer:............I own everything!!!!! Muahahahahah!

People from mental institute: There she is! Get her!

Kitsunehime: Meep! *is locked in a room with nothing in it* I am not insane! Let me out!!!!!!

  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch.6 Finally, a chapter on Rin! ^_^

  


Rin watched Sesshoumaru walk along the garden path alone. 

'Maybe I should walk with him.........I don't have anything to do, my lesson with Sakuya isn't for a little while.........and Sesshoumaru's an.....interesting guy.' With that, she made up her mind.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait up!"

He stopped, and Rin caught up top him. They began walking together.

"Is it hard to be Witch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it lonely, stressing, etc."

"Oh. It's not very lonely.......just a little. Inutaishou's afraid people will try to hurt or use me just because I'm Witch, so I don't know many people. Stressful? Not really.......but that will probably change......."

"So it's not so different from being any ordinary witch, is it?"

Rin sighed. "I don't know...........But sometimes I'm afraid........of what I'll have to be.........I'll have to make good decisions when I rule my own Dark Court..........I'm afraid I might make bad decisions......."

Sesshoumaru stopped to brush a strand of hair away from Rin's face. Her heartbeat sped up at his touch, and his from touching her.

"If you'd like, I'll be there for you." He let his hand rest on her cheek.

'Sweet Darkness, does he really mean it? Oh, I hope so! With all my heart.........' "Really?" she said out loud, bringing her hand up to cover his.

"Really."

They stood like that for a while. Until Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"You look good in that kimono."

She was wearing a red kimono with black and white flowers on it. Her face flushed a little at the compliment.

"Thank you............you look good too......more than just handsome.........." Rin began blushing more furiously.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, his long silver hair swaying with hers in the breeze. "I'm glad you think so, Rin." His instincts were screaming for him to take her in his arms, to kiss her, so he gave in and leaned closer.............

Rin watched as his face came closer and closer to hers. She felt the hard muscles of his chest when he pulled her against him. 'Sweet Darkness, is he going to kiss me? What should I do? Do I want him to? Yes I do!' Rin's thoughts stopped their frantic circling when Sesshoumaru's lips met hers. All she could think of was how good it felt..............

The kiss ended all too soon. After all, it was only meant to be a chaste, but heartfelt kiss. Even so, it left Sesshoumaru, and Rin, a little breathless.

'I kissed her! And she didn't pull away!'

Sakuya found them like that in a couple seconds. "Rin, it's time for your Healing lesson." She raised an eyebrow at the two of them, who flushed.

"I'll see you later, Sesshoumaru."

"Until then, Rin."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sakuya shook her head at Rin. "No, you missed a strand. Concentrate!"

"I'm sorry Sakuya................" She just couldn't concentrate on her Healing Web............Sesshoumaru's kiss was still on her mind. 'It felt so good...........I wish he'd do it again...........Am I falling in love with him?' That thought startled her so much she lost all concentration and the Healing Web went dark.

Sakuya gave up. "We don't have enough time to start over. Just go dress for dinner."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Late at night, Rin lay awake staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were keeping her from sleeping.

'Do I love Sesshoumaru?............I....think I do............Does he love me?..........I.....think so.............Mother Night, why am I not sure about anything?! Maybe I should ask Inutaishou tomorrow..........I probably shouldn't ask Sakuya............she doesn't like males. Well, she does have a right not to........a male did slit her throat. I'm confused!'

She finally fell asleep later dreaming about the kiss over and over again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sakuya went into Inutaishou's study the next morning.

"Inutaishou, there's something you might want to know."

He looked up from his reading. "And that would be.........?"

Sakuya didn't even bother talking around to it in a circle. "Rin and Sesshoumaru were kissing in the garden yesterday,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is. You have no comment on it?"

Inutaishou put his book down on his desk. "Sakuya, my friend, it's all right. Sesshoumaru's already told me he loves Rin, not just because she's Witch. And having him beside her will help her. She's strong, but the burden of being Witch and ruling the Dark Court will be easier to bear with a good Consort. My son would do that quite nicely."

Sakuya shrugged. "If you say so."

"So, while you're here, how are Rin's lessons going?"

"She learns fast. But she wasn't concentrating yesterday. Probably because of the kiss."

Inutaishou was silent for a while. "If she can't concentrate, then just let her, at least sometimes. She is Witch, and it won't be easy when she's older...........let her be happy now."

Sakuya called in two glasses of blood red wine and gave one to Inutaishou. "To the happiness of Rin, the Witch."

He raised an eyebrow. "Should we be drinking wine this early in the day?"

She grinned at him, showing all her teeth. "Well, that hardly matters anymore. We're dead."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yay! I finally wrote a chapter that focuses mainly on Rin! ^_^ Ok peoples, review! 5 or more and I'll update!


	8. Search Begins

Yeah, hi, I'm back. Does anyone know where to find a really accurate Inuyasha character selector quiz? It's odd, I've taken four of them, and gotten different results for each one. Anyways...............

Disclaimer:

Kitsunehime: *still in mental institute* Waaaaaahh! I'm not insane! Let me out!!!!!

Mental institution people: *have torture weapons* Not until you admit you don't own!

Kitsunehime: *sticks tongue out* Nyaaah! Bite me!

Mental institution people: *begin tickle torture*

Kitsunehime: Waaaaaahh! Stop! Fine, I admit it! I do not own Inuyasha or the Black Jewels Trilogy!!!! Now Let me go! *dying from extreme tickle torture*

Mental institution people: Fine, but remember, if you claim to own either of those, you will be back! *disappear along with the mental institute* 

Kitsunehime: Not fair! *sniff*

  
  
  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 7 Search begins

  


Inuyasha was up a tree. Again. To Kagome, it seemed he practically lived up there.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Are you going to come down or not?"

"Feh." 

Kagome frowned up at him, but he just sat there. She gave up and went back to sweeping the shrine steps.

'He doesn't even sleep in his bed half the time! Are trees that comfortable?'

Inuyasha watched Kagome sweep the shrine steps. 

'Feh. Why am I still here?'

A puff of wind blew her scent towards him. He took a deep breath, inhaling it. Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying it.

'Feh...........the wench.....Kagome.....smells good.........Wait a minute! Where the hell did that come from?! I do NOT like her!' Inuyasha proceeded to shake his head hard, trying to get that thought out of his head. In doing so, he lost his balance and fell off the branch. His hair got caught on another branch, not to mention the sleeves of his haori. So now he's dangling almost sideways from the tree.

Kagome heard Inuyasha swearing. 'Huh, is swearing all he knows how to do?' She marched right up to the tree and started yelling.

"Will you stop swearing?! I'll help you down!"

"I don't need your help wench!"

Kagome raised her broom threateningly. "If you don't stop calling me wench, I'll slap you senseless! I have a name, use it!"

"Feh." Inuyasha let her help him down. "I didn't need your help, wen......." He winced as Kagome raised the broom again. ".....Kagome. I could've gotten down by myself."

"Can't you say anything nice?"

"Feh. Of course I can."

"Then do it."

"Don't want to."

"You have to."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Kagome smirked. "You said it, not me."

Inuyasha was mentally smacking himself.

"Say it."

'Grrrrrrr...........She tricked me!' "Feh. You smell good."

Kagome blinked. "Really? Arigato."

"Feh." Inuyasha started to walk off to another tree when Kagome grabbed his sleeve. "What do you want wen.....Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, could you help me clean off the roof? It's hard for me to get up there."

"Feh." Inuyasha grabbed another broom, jumped onto the roof, and began to clean it.

Kagome watched him for a while, then went back to her own chores. 'He's not so bad after all.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Miroku was going back to the house with firewood when he bumped into Sango, who had just gone hunting with Kirara. She stayed on the opposite side of the path from him, but they still walked together.

Miroku broke the silence. "Why do you edge away from me, Sango?"

She glared at him. "Because you're a pervert who can't keep your hands to yourself."

"........Am I that bad?"

"Yes."

Miroku gave up. She really thought he was an incurable hentai. 'But I try not to grope her! I just can't help it! She's just so..........'

Then his conscience made an appearance. 'What about all the other times you've groped women?'

He had no answer to that.

Sango was lost in thought as they approached the house. 'Ok, so he's not all bad, he'd be a very nice person to be around.........if he stopped being perverted!' She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 'But he's pretty good-looking!.........What am I thinking?! He's a pervert!'

Miroku began to stack the firewood at the side of the house while thinking. 'Ok, that's it! I am going to try and behave from now on! Then she'll like me!.........Wait, since when was this so important to me?'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"High Lord."

Inutaishou looked up. "Come in. It's open." A grim-faced demon-dead Healer Queen walked in. "Sakuya? And what have you got to say this time? Sit down."

Sakuya sat in front of his desk. "I'm not sure how bad this is, but one of the demon-dead Black Widows saw that if the future members of Rin's Dark Court don't gather soon, they never will."

"..........that's very bad." Inutaishou put his head in his hands.

Sakuya touched one of his hands. "What should we do?"

".........I don't know. Where's Rin?"

"In the library."

:Rin.:

:Inutaishou?:

:Come to the study. There's something important. Bring Sesshoumaru.:

:Ok, but he's not here right now.:

:I'll find him.:

"I've contacted Rin. You wouldn't happen to know where my son is, would you Sakuya?"

"He might be in the garden with Shippou."

:Sesshoumaru.:

:What?:

:You need to come to the study. Now.:

:Why?:

:It's important. It involves Witch.:

:Coming.:

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kagura climbed the steps to Naraku's room and knocked on the door. "I've found out where those bastards are."

Naraku opened the door and pulled her in. "Tell."

"The older one, Sesshoumaru, is in the western Lands, with the Witch and the High Lord........."

Naraku slammed his fist into the wall. Kagura flinched. "Continue."

"The younger half-breed, Inuyasha, is in the Dog Forest with the High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama."

"Go. And send Kanna up here." 'Dammit! Both are unreachable! And without the Rings of Obedience, they can't be controlled! Damn it all! I'll get my revenge..........!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Inutaishou and Sakuya were already there when Sesshoumaru and Rin came in. Shippou was with them.

Inutaishou gestured to the chairs. "Sit." They did. "This is very important. Rin, one of the demon-dead Black Widows has seen that if your Dark Court doesn't gather soon, it never will."

There was a shocked silence until Rin broke it. "Do I have to become Queen now, then?"

Sakuya shook her head. "No, you only need to gather its members. Soon."

Inutaishou spoke up again. "What do you want to do about it, Rin?"

".........I can go look for all of them now........"

"No."

Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru. Rin frowned. "No?"

"No. You are Witch. This is too risky. I'll go."

"No! They're MY Court members!"

"And you are too important to the Realm to wander! Naraku's still out there! What if he captures you?!"

"I wear the Black! Only you and Inutaishou wear the same Jewel!"

"You aren't at full strength yet! You........."

Inutaishou broke into the argument. "Sesshoumaru's right, Rin. As Witch, you are too important to risk. Let Sesshoumaru go." Sakuya nodded in agreement.

"But.......I.......fine. But how will he know who will serve?"

Sakuya stood up. "With this." She held out a small, glowing black web that fit in the palm of her hand. "Every time you find one, a strand will go dark."

Inutaishou also stood up. "And take this." He gave Sesshoumaru a pouch that clinked. His son looked at him questioningly. "There's money in there for supplies, bribes, whatever you need it for. Contact me if you need more."

"This is all I need? Well then, I'll go now." He turned to go.

Sakuya stopped him. "One more thing. The Black Widow said you brother is to be included..........And find Kanoe as well."

"...............I see. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Sesshoumaru caught the Black Wind and began his search.

O~oh, the beginning of a plot! .........I think.............Does this still confuse anyone? I hope not........

Tinkerbelle_87: The Black Jewels Trilogy is a series of three books by Anne Bishop. In fact, there is another book called The Invisible Ring by the same author that's set in the same world. They're all really good.

Again, I will not update until I get at least 5 more reviews.


	9. Strands Gone Dark

Disclaimer: Um, I own volumes 11 & 12 of Inuyasha...........does that count? And I have the exact same shade of eyeshadow that Naraku wears...........you know, in the anime (and the manga too, I'm not sure) he wears what looks like blue eyeshadow? 

  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 8 Strands gone dark

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee, watching the crowds go by. He took out the web and studied it. Four strand were already dark, one for him, one for Inutaishou, one for Sakuya, and one for Shippou.

'Where do I start searching?' Sesshoumaru paid for the coffee and left the shop, thinking. 'Well, Inuyasha should be easy enough to find, he's the only one in the entire Realm who wears the Ebon-gray.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing. Again. This time, it had been going on for so long that neither remembered what it was about, or how it started. So now they're just flinging random insults at each other.

"Stupid wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Baka!"

This continued for a while. Until Sesshoumaru's thought reached Inuyasha.

:Well, well, it seems my dear little brother can't even handle his wench.:

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, surprised. His yell surprised Kagome, who lost her balance and fell down the stairs right behind her. Only thing is, she grabbed Inuyasha by the hair as she fell. In other words, they're in an 'awkward position' at the bottom of the stairs. Again. And that's how Sesshoumaru found them, coming in off the Red Wind. Of course, they didn't notice him until he spoke up, being preoccupied with their sudden thoughts.

'His hair's so silky and soft! I want to brush it.........And I want to pet his ears! They're so cute! And he's got such nice eyes.........!'

'Damn she's pretty! Ok, not JUST pretty.............Hell's fire, in this position............makes me want to...........'

"Now, wouldn't father like to know that my dear little brother is quite the animal. Taking your wench at the bottom of the stairs?"

Both blushed furiously, noticing Sesshoumaru, and jumping away from each other. It took them another moment to register what he had just said.

Inuyasha's "She is NOT my wench!" was interrupted by Kagome's "What?!?!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh, so now you notice me. I've been here for a while, you know."

Inuyasha glared at him until Kagome recovered. "Inuyasha, who's that?"

"Sesshoumaru. My stupid bastard of an older brother."

"Older HALF brother. And who might this Priestess be?"

Kagome stiffened behind Inuyasha. Sensing this, he growled at Sesshoumaru, feeling oddly protective. "Keep your hands off her, bastard! She's the High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome!"

"No need to get all defensive, I was just asking her name." Sesshoumaru took the web out of his kimono sleeve. "Two more strands gone dark."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Strands?"

Sesshoumaru put it back in his sleeve. "Yes, strands. You two are to be part of Rin's Dark Court. Go to the Hall in the Western Lands and ask for Inutaishou. Tell him I sent you." With that, he caught another Wind and disappeared.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Should we trust him?"

"Guess so........he's never lied before."

"But who's Rin?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Wait a minute..........Aa, I remember. She's the Witch."

"The..........Witch.........." Kagome was silent for a while. "Well then, I guess we better go then. Start packing."

"Feh."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rin sat in her room watching the rain fall outside. She didn't notice that Sakuya had come in until the demon-dead Healer Queen tapped her shoulder.

"You've been moping. If something's wrong, why haven't you gone to Inutaishou? Or even me?"

Rin turned around. "I.........it's nothing."

Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?" She sat down on the bench next to Rin. "Tell." Rin hesitated. "You know, not telling is part of what got me this." She indicated the slit in her throat. "It isn't pleasant."

".........Well........"

  
  
  
  


Muahahahahahahaha! Slight cliffhanger! To fid out what Rin has to say, send in at least 5 more reviews!

drow goddess: I think I've already answered this before, but oh well. The author's Anne Bishop, and it's actually not one book, a series of three books.


	10. Pillow Fight

Disclaimer: No, these characters don't belong to me, they belong to the great Takahashi Rumiko. The story doesn't belong to me either, Anne Bishop wrote The Black Jewels Trilogy.

All the people from both series: Thank God she doesn't own us!

Kitsunehime: *glare* 

Sesshoumaru: Why am I so OOC anyways?

Kitsunehime: You are? Oops, I didn't notice......eh heh heh.......but it works for the story! Besides, I'm the author and I can do anything I want! Muahahahahahahaha!

Daemon: And why does he have to be me? We look nothing alike.

Kitsunehime: because you have kinda similar personalities.

Lucivar: Who's playing me?

Kitsunehime: Inuyasha over there.

Lucivar: Who?

Kitsunehime: The guy over there with the long silver hair and the cute ears, see? Waaaaahh! I wanna have ears like that! They're so fuzzy and cute and they can hear anything.........

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

  
  
  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 9 Pillow fight

  


Sakuya began tapping her nails on the windowsill. "Well what? Tell." Rin remained silent. "Unless it's..............male troubles?"

That got her started. "What...........how did you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me. Let me guess, you're moping over Sesshoumaru." Rin's nod confirmed it. "Let me tell you, Rin, males just aren't worth it."

"........Some are."

"None. Absolutely none."

Sakuya's answer seemed to have broken Rin's mental barrier. Of course, she had no idea that Sakuya was doing it half on purpose.

"Some are worth it, Sakuya! What about Inutaishou?! Shippou?! What did they ever do to you?! Naraku's the one who killed you! And sesshoumaru! He's definitely worth it! I lo.........." Rin suddenly stopped, not wanting to say it, at least not yet.

"You what, witch-child?" Inutaishou appeared in the doorway. "Sakuya?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Rin glared. "You ganged up on me!" She was furious.

Inutaishou stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, we're worried about you. You haven't been quite yourself since............since Sesshoumaru left."

"I don't know why you even worry about him. He'll be back. Troublesome Warlord Princes usually do."

Inutaishou sent Sakuya a look that said 'if-you-don't-have-anything-nice-to-say-then-shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-kill-you.'

She sent one right back that said 'go-ahead-see-what-I-care-I'm-already-dead-and-so-are-you.'

Inutaishou just scowled at her.

Rin watched the exchange of looks with some amusement, not angry anymore. It was actually kind of funny...........

His next look said 'I-don't-care-I'll-think-of-something-even-more-horrible-to-do-to-you-so-ha!'

Sakuya, surprisingly, stuck her tongue out at him. "So? I don't like you anyway."

'This is getting pretty funny.' Rin leaned back against the window to watch the interesting scene unfold.

Inutaishou crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Yes you do." You know you like me." He smirked.

Sakuya threw a cushion at him. "Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too.

"I do NOT like you!"

"Sure you do. Stop lying and admit it."

"Bastard!" Sakuya picked up a particularly large cushion and began pummeling Inutaishou with it.

Rin couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. 'This is good entertainment! Two "grown-ups" fighting like little kids!'

Shippou peeked in the door. "Hey, that looks fun!" Grabbing another cushion, he joined Sakuya in whacking Inutaishou, who had grabbed a chair and was using it to defend himself. Rin slid off her seat and landed on the floor with a thump, then pitching over on her side and howling with laughter.

A maid walked by and goggled at the scene within. The two normally solemn 'adults', and demon-dead ones at that, having a pillow fight with a little kitsune........not to mention a girl howling with laughter on the floor. 'Am I seeing this right?......Stress! Yes, that's it! Stress! I just need to get some rest! Yes, that's it!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Miss Kagura, this information is all correct? This......Naraku wishes to be made the Warlord Prince of his Territory?"

"Of course it's true!" Kagura snapped at the Council Head. 'Why do I even bother with my seat on the Council? Even if Naraku wants me to influence things this way.........oy......'

"All members, this vote must be unanimous. All for it?" About half of the Council members raised their hands. Kagura's eyes narrowed. "All against?" The other half raised their hands. The Head turned to Kagura. "Well, there you have it. Tell Naraku we've voted against it."

"He won't be happy to hear it. Take another vote."

"I'm sorry Kagura. No."

Kagura grabbed him by the throat, faster than he could dodge. The Council Head was now dangling in the air. "I ask you one more time. Take another vote."

Choking, he nodded. She dropped him. "All in favor?" This time everyone raised their hands. Kagura smirked. "Good. Give the papers to Kanna. I'm sick of you all." She turned to go. "Oh, and one more thing. Just because I'm sick of you all, it doesn't mean I'm giving up my seat on the Council. Make sure you fools remember that, and don't find my replacement this time." Everyone in the room gulped and let out the air they were holding when she left.

Kagura caught the Red Wind and rode back to Naraku's castle. Kanna was in her room, as usual.

"Kanna. Go get the papers from the Council. If they haven't written them out yet, feel free to kill one of them." the silent girl in white left on the Red Wind.

She then went up the stairs to Naraku's room. He would want to hear the news immediately...........

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hello, cousin."

Koryu froze when he heard the voice, and turned around slowly. "And to you, cousin."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows and beckoned for him to follow out of the crowded marketplace. Koryu followed warily. He and Sesshoumaru weren't enemies...........but weren't exactly allies either.

They stopped walking when they reached Koryu's house. How Sesshoumaru knew where it was, he didn't bother to ask. Sesshoumaru had his ways. And he never told.

Koryu sat down at the kitchen table, keeping his expression carefully neutral. "So, Sesshoumaru. What brings you here?"

His cousin didn't answer, taking a web out of his sleeve and watching as another strand went dark. "Yes, just as I thought. Koryu, you are to serve in the Witch's Dark Court. When it forms, that is."

"..........Then if it hasn't formed yet, why is this important now?" 'And why are you here to get me?'

"That isn't important for you to know. Go to the Hall in the Western Lands and ask for Inutaishou. Tell him I sent you." Sesshoumaru stood to go. 

Koryu still kept his face carefully expressionless. "And if I don't go..........?"

The look on Sesshoumaru's face was........unsettling, to put it mildly. "Even if we're both Warlord Princes, I can easily overwhelm you, my Black to your Gray." He left.

Koryu slumped in his chair. 'Hell's fire, Mother Night, and may the darkness be merciful............the Witch really exists! And I'm to serve her.........!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Inuyasha, can we stop in this town for the night? We need some more supplies, and I heard the inn here's good." Kagome and Inuyasha had been traveling towards the Western Lands for a couple days. This town was only a couple more days from the border.

"Feh."

"Does that mean yes or no?" No answer. "I'll take that as a yes then." Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the inn and asked the innkeeper for two rooms.

"I'm sorry miss, we only have one room left." The innkeeper, Kouga, eyed Kagome. "But you can stay with me if you'd rather not sleep with your companion."

"Back off bastard." Inuyasha growled at Kouga. "She's not your woman! So keep your hands off Kagome, you wimpy wolf!"

Kouga's blue eyes narrowed. "I could throw you out for that. This is my inn."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'd like to see you try. I outrank you, both by Jewels and caste. Even Kagome here outranks you."

Kouga growled. "So? All I have to do is find someone who outranks you! Dog turd!"

Inuyasha was still smirking. "You won't. There's only one person in the entire Realm who outranks me. And he wouldn't help you."

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother."

Kouga snarled at inuyasha. "Fine! Take the room! Just make sure you can pay!" He stalked off to get more sake from the kitchen.

Kagome watched him go, then turned to Inuyasha. "He's a little.........scary. Thanks for protecting me."

Inuyasha turned his face away to hide the slight blush that covered his features. "Feh. Let's go up to the room. Unless you really do mind sharing with me?"

Kagome shook her head and they climbed the somewhat creaky stairs to their room, which luckily had two futons. Otherwise, there would probably have been a fight to see who got to sleep in a futon and who had to sleep on the floor.

  
  
  
  
  


I need at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter, which will introduce another new character!

drow goddess: The first book is Daughter of the Blood


	11. Cousin's Brother

Surreal: Who's playing me?

Kitsunehime: Uh.........the only characters with direct matches are Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Inutaishou, Rin, and maybe Sakuya...........but, um, I'd say Sango's got your part.

Inutaishou: Who am I again?

Saetan: Me. 

Jaenelle: *is playing cards with Rin*

Rin: *is playing cards with Jaenelle*

Titian: .......where's the disclaimer?

Kitsunehime: Oh yeah! Today, we'll have our amazing old.......uh, weirdo.....do the disclaimer! Everyone, welcome Toutousai!

Toutousai: What am I here for again?

Everyone: *falls over*

Kitsunehime: Scratch that! Ok, so I don't own Inuyasha or The Black Jewels Trilogy! Don't sue me!!!

  
  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 10 Cousin's brother

  


"Hentai! *wham* Stupid pervert! *smack* Keep your *slam* dirty *bam* wandering hands *pow* off of me!"

Miroku was now deep in a crater...........one that Sango pounded him into. "I swear, it was an accident!"

"Accident my foot! Tell it to Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled down into the Miroku shaped hole.

Kohaku and Souta watched, afraid that Sango would also pound them into their graves if they helped him.

Miroku was attempting to climb out of the hole with Sango dumping dirt in there, trying to bury him, when a man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and red stripes on his face caught Sango's wrist. She dropped the rock she was about to throw at Miroku's head.

"Let me go! What do you think you're doing?!" Sango tried to pull her wrist back, but the man's grip was too strong. "Wh.......Who are you?"

He dropped her wrist and helped Miroku out of the hole. "You are to go to the Hall in the Western Lands."

Surprisingly, Miroku was still conscious with all the lumps on his head. "Why? Is there a reason why we must go? All four of us?" Kirara mewed. "All five of us?"

The man's expression never altered. "All of you here are destined to serve the Witch in her Dark Court. It is gathering in the Western Lands. Tell them Sesshoumaru sent you, and ask for Inutaishou." With that, he disappeared.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Everyone lay on the floor, exhausted. Rin still giggled at intervals though. 

Inutaishou smirked at Sakuya. "Admit defeat?"

"Drink horse piss."

Shippou looked at her questioningly. "Does horse piss taste good?"

Inutaishou, who was just getting up, fell right back down. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "No Shippou. It does not taste good."

Sakuya raised an eyebrow at him. "You've tasted it?"

He sent her a look that said 'I'm-too-tired-to-do-anything-to-you-right-now-I'll-get-you-for-that-tomorrow.' "Rin, I hope that made you feel better. I wish you'd tell us what is bothering you though." On his way out the door, Inutaishou picked up Shippou and dragged Sakuya out by the back of her shirt.

"Let me go you stupid walking corpse!"

"If I'm a walking corpse, so are you."

Rin watched them go, then changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, thinking. 'Did I really almost say that? That I........love him?' She realized it was true. Sometime during his stay at the Hall, she had fallen in love with him. 'Come back soon Sesshoumaru..........'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru took a walk through the far part of the Dog Forest. This part, unlike where the Shrine of the Shikon no Tama was, was not in the protection of the western Lands and its Warlord Prince.

'Where to go next? It's been a month or two since I found another one of Rin's Court members. Inuyasha and Koryu were easy enough to find............And the other four........A lucky happening. But why did a fifth strand go dark when there were only four of the Blood there?' Then it hit him. 'The fire cat..........Kindred!'

The Kindred were like the Blood.......yet not. They wore the Jewels and had the same castes.......but were........or rather, looked like...........intelligent animals. The Kindred were almost legend.............And one of them was to serve Rin!

Thinking of Rin made him long to be back at the Hall with her. 'Why do I feel this way? I've always wanted to be Witch's Consort.........but I didn't think emotions would get into it like this.........Now I want to be her lover as well as her Consort........Rin........' He took another step and stepped around a tree. And came face to face with an arrow aimed at his heart.

The archer, or rather, archeress, had long silver hair, like his and his brother's, but a different length, down to her thighs. Silver-flecked golden eyes stared into his own, also slitted. Her bangs were parted somewhat like his, except over her left eye where his was in the middle. Even with so many similarities, she resembled Inuyasha more.........right down to the two locks of hair at the sides of her head and the dog-like ears.

"Who are you, and what business do you have in this part of the forest?" She was dressed in a Priestess's robes, and Sesshoumaru could tell she wore the Gray by her psychic scent. Her physical scent also reminded him of Inuyasha though...........

"First of all, who are you?"

"I will answer your question when you answer mine, Warlord Prince." So she knew he outranked her..........yet didn't care. Also very much like his half brother.......

"I am Sesshoumaru."

She didn't relax the bowstring. "I am Fahleing. What is your business here?"

"My business is the Witch's." That seemed to surprise her. Fahleing lowered her bow and put her arrow back in its quiver. Sesshoumaru noticed that she also had a sword. Like many things about her, it was similar to something of Inuyasha's, his sword, the Tetsusaiga. That reminded him of his own sword, the Tenseiga........

"So Kanoe was right then..........the Witch has come. Follow me." She led him to a house deeper within Dog Forest, closer to the Border of the Western Lands. "Sit." She gestured to a chair across the table from where she sat. "So you're here on Witch's business."

"You know Kanoe." It was not a question.

"She passed through here a couple months ago. Why?" Fahleing put her bow down and took off the quiver. But she made no move to take off her sword.

Sesshoumaru also made no move to put down his sword. Of course, she didn't know that it was a sword that didn't cut............. "She is my mother."

Fahleing's eyes widened. "So you're the one she mentioned! Brother of my cousin..........."

"You are Inuyasha's cousin?"

"Yes. If it helps, although we are related to the same man, we are not related to each other. I tend the Dark Altar here as the High Priestess of Dog Forest. Why did Witch send you here?"

Sesshoumaru took the web out of his sleeve. Another strand had gone dark. Another Court member had been found. "It seems you are to serve the Witch in her Dark Court. It is gathering in the western Lands, the Hall to be exact."

"And I'm to go there?"

"Go. And ask for Inutaishou, say that I sent you."

Fahleing stood up and began getting money out of a locked box she had called in. "I see. You do know how to show yourself out?"

He made no answer, just leaving.

Fahleing's silver-flecked golden eyes shone as she made sure she had everything all set. Picking up her bow and arrows, she walked out the door and Gray-locked it.

'Kanoe was right! I'm to serve the Witch..........and see my cousin Inuyasha again!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Inuyasha and Kagome had crossed the border. They were now in the Western Lands, and continued traveling towards the Hall. The trip was so far uneventful.

It was in another town when the local inn had only one room available again. Late that night, Inuyasha couldn't sleep, so watched Kagome sleep instead, lost in thought.

'Feh, that brat couldn't have been right...........could she?'

~Flashback~

That morning, when they had just entered the town, a little girl ran into them.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! Are you alright....er....sir, miss?"

"Feh."

Kagome smiled and petted the girl's head. "Don't mind him, he's always like that. We're alright. Are you?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. Let's go kagome."

The little girl stood up and dusted her skirt off. "Are you two married? You look like it."

"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha turned bright red. Actually, Kagome was too.

"No, we're not married! We're just traveling together."

The little girl cocked her head. "No? But you look like you love each other. You're blushing!"

They turned even redder, if that was possible. Luckily, the girl's mother came and she left with her.

~End Flashback~

'Could the brat be right? I love Kagome?' Inuyasha, getting tired, began to doze off. 'Feh.............maybe I do.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Koryu, having been to the Hall when he was little, caught the Gray Wind and went there directly. He was the first to arrive.

'Oh shit.........I hope Sesshoumaru wasn't lying.......' Koryu used the dragon-shaped knocker on the door. It opened just enough for an old man to poke his head through.

"What do you want?"

"Er......I was told to ask for Inutaishou.........."

"What.....I mean who told you?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"........Who's he again?"

Koryu had a huge sweatdrop running down the back of his head. "Uh, could I come in? It's starting to rain out here."

"Huh, wha? It is?" The old man stuck his head out just when an acorn fell down. It hit him in the head and he fell down. Koryu sweatdropped again. Then the old man got back up and rubbed his nose. "Oh, come on in." The door opened completely and Koryu walked in. The old man shut it behind him. "Now, who was it you wanted to see again?"

Another huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of Koryu's head, not to mention a couple veins popping out. 'Oy.........this is going to take a while................'

  
  


So that's it for chapter 10! And that's about it for Rin's Court members.........in my opinion, there aren't really enough people..........should I re-write the next chapter and put in more characters? (Like characters from other anime, books, etc?) If yes (or no), tell me! I won't update until I get an answer!

Black Demon543: I'm not sure how old you have to be..........I'd guess it's rated somewhere between PG-13 and R though. Correct me if I'm wrong, but my judgement in this sort of thing is a little screwed......I read any book that sounds good, appropriate age group or not. The Black Jewels Trilogy is really good though, better than this.

And I have another question for all you great people who are nice enough to read my story: Have any of you actually taken my 'mental institution' disclaimers seriously? I hope not, they're only meant as a joke! Why I ask this, eh heh heh........my dad read them and took them seriously (no offense!). Remember, they're only put in as my sad attempt at humor!

And I would really appreciate it if you all would read and review my new story, it's called "Shikon no Kakera, the Sescond Search."

Ja!


	12. First to Arrive

Kitsunehime: Ok, for anyone who wants a picture of Fahleing, I did draw one, and if you want to see it, send me your email address in a review. I'm working on a picture of Koryu, but it might take a while since I can't seem to get it right.........and I do have some other random drawings if anyone wants to see them. Just specify what you want.

Koryu: *randomly* Hey, let's tape her mouth shut!

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Kitsunehime: Uh-uh, back away!

Fahleing: What kind of tape? I have duct tape, masking tape, scotch tape........

Sesshoumaru: Which one's the strongest?

Lucivar: I think it's the duct tape.

Kitsunehime: Yaaaaahh! *runs*

Titian: *trips Saetan while everyone's chasing Kitsunehime* Hey, where's the disclaimer?

Sakuya: *has a pot of ink and is chasing Inutaishou* I dunno. Hey Rin! You do the disclaimer!

Rin: Um, ok.......Kitsunehime doesn't own any of us.

Jaenelle and Kagome: And that's a good thing!

Kitsunehime: *succeeded in locking the others in the janitor's closet* whew......Oh yeah, the only characters I do 'own' are any of the ones that don't appear in the series or the trilogy.

  
  
  
  
  
To Rule The Darkness

ch. 11 First to arrive

  


Koryu gritted his teeth and tried to remain patient. "I would like to see Inutaishou."

The old man scratched his head. "Who's he again?"

"Toutousai!" A little boy with a tail ran into the entrance. He made a slight bow to Koryu. "Please excuse Toutousai, he's the Hall's old butler. How can I help you? I'm Shippou, I live here."

"I am Koryu, Sesshoumaru sent me here and told me to ask for Inutaishou."

Shippou nodded. "Ok, so you're the first of Rin's Dark Court. Follow me. Oh, and Toutousai, go get Myouga to help you." He led Koryu through a couple corridors to a large black door on which was carved a red-eyed dragon. Shippou knocked on it.

"Come in." The voice was deep and masculine. Shippou opened the door for him and gestured for him to enter. 

"Inutaishou, this is Koryu. He's to serve in the Dark Court. Koryu, this is Inutaishou, the high Lord of hell and Demon lord of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru's father. He's one of the demon-dead."

The man behind the big black desk stood up to shake his hand. Koryu saw that he was almost identical to Sesshoumaru, except he was much paler, being demon-dead, older looking, and had eyes of a lighter shade of gold.

Inutaishou gestured for Koryu to sit. "I see. Welcome to the Hall, Koryu. You may go now, Shippou." Shippou left and shut the door behind him. Inutaishou turned back to the Gray-jeweled Warlord prince sitting in front of him. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Kanoe, would you? You have some resemblance..........."

It was true. Koryu did look like Sesshoumaru, in a way. He had the long, straight silver hair that most inu-youkai had, along with dark golden eyes that almost bordered on being bronze. His bangs were long and straight with no part, somewhat like Inuyasha's, except neater. Koryu's ears were pointed, and there were three red markings on both his cheeks. The crescent moon on his forehead faced the opposite direction that Sesshoumaru and Inutaishou's faced. He also had three red striped markings on both his wrists.

Koryu looked a little startled. "You didn't know? Konoe's my aunt."

"So that makes Sesshoumaru your cousin. Interesting, isn't it? The ties of family and court? You'll need to meet Rin before your place in the Dark Court is secured though.......If I'm not mistaken, you are a Warlord Prince who wears the Gray?"

"You are not mistaken. Who is Rin?"

"She is Witch."

Koryu's eyes widened and he took a couple deep breaths to calm the excitement that ran through him at those three words. 'Sweet darkness, it's true! The Witch is here!' 

Inutaishou opened his mental barriers briefly and felt Koryu's reaction. He approved. 'This Koryu should serve Rin very well........The ties of family and court really are interesting. He is my son's cousin, yet is not related to me in any way. I wonder if Inuyasha has any such cousins?'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, and Souta camped in the woods for the night. They were still a couple weeks from the border. Kirara had caught a couple of rabbits and Sango was cooking them over the fire.

Miroku petted Kirara while Souta and Kohaku set up the rest of the camp. Kirara had already shrunken from her larger, fiercer form to a small, two-tailed cat. "Kirara is quite smart. Smarter than most animals........how is that so?"

Kohaku, who was right next to him, shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Sango. Kirara's her cat."

Miroku kept silent. After all, Sango might have still been mad at him. 'All I did was ask a girl back in the village if she would bear my child.........did she have to go and dent my head with that giant boomerang of hers? That hurt! Wait, but why does she care? All I want is an heir to carry on my family's mission.........' He looked at his hand, the one with the kazaana in it. 'Damn that bastard Naraku..........Maybe I should tell Sango about it..........?' he watched her as they all ate. She stayed on the opposite side of the fire from him, glaring from time to time. '.......Or maybe not. She's still mad at me.'

Late at night, while everyone else was asleep, Sango was still awake. Actually, she wasn't quite awake, being more than half asleep, she was thinking. 

'Maybe I shouldn't have hit Miroku that hard........now he looks a little depressed......But it's his fault anyways.......right?' She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams.

One was particularly vivid. Sango was younger, around eleven years old. She was coming back from taking Souta and Kohaku to the nearest village to play with the children. When she got back to the house, she could sense that something was wrong. Kirara snarled and transformed into her larger form, also sensing that something was not right. Sango opened the door and peered in. "Mother?" There was no answer. She went to Sakuya's bedroom and opened the door. Sango dropped the eggs she got from the village and screamed. The room was covered in blood, and Sakuya's body lay in the middle of the largest puddle, her throat cut. Sango kept screaming.

Miroku, hearing the screams, woke up on the other side of the fire. Kohaku, Souta, and Kirara remained sleeping. He shook her gently. "Sango! Wake up, it's only a dream!"

She stopped screaming and her eyelids fluttered open. "Huh.....who........Miroku?"

"Yes, it's me. Did you have a nightmare?"

Sango looked up at his eyes, which looked down into hers. "How did you know? Did I scream?" He nodded. Sango shuddered. "I-it was horrible........Mother........"

Miroku saw her shudder and felt an urge to protect her. He sat on her bedroll and put his arms around her. "If it helps, you can tell me about it."

Sango sniffed, surprised that Miroku was just holding her without trying to cop a feel. She felt safe somehow.........

Miroku felt her leaning against his chest and listened to her story.

"I-it was horrible.........I.......I was coming back from the village......and.......and Mother........sh-she was dead........someone slit her throat.......th-there was blood all over the room.......I.......it......." Tears were traveling down her cheeks by now. Sango felt slightly ashamed to appear this weak. But Miroku didn't seem to care.

"It was all in the past........it's all right.........don't cry..........." He stroked her hair until she fell asleep, then fell asleep himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Fahleing was approaching one of the more dangerous spots in Dog Forest. She did not go around it, as that would take much longer. She had been on guard since last night. Suddenly, she stiffened. Someone, or rather something, was approaching. She sniffed the air. It was one of those giant snakes.

It burst into the clearing, staring straight at her. Fahleing could tell it wanted her for breakfast. It lunged.

Fahleing jumped and dodged it easily. "Feh. Weak." She drew her sword, the Hanyou no Saiga, and transformed it from a rusty-looking blade to a big fang with gray fur at the hilt. Two long tassels with a large red bead on each hung from where a string was tied right under where the fur ended, almost in it.

The giant snake hissed, venom dripping from its fangs, and lunged again. Fahleing only smirked and dodged again, but its tail came around without her noticing and knocked her to the ground.

'Dammit! I will NOT lose!' When it tried to crush her with its tail again, she pushed back with the Hanyou no Saiga. It hissed again in frustration and snapped at the air. Taking advantage of its momentary distraction, Fahleing jumped up and brought the sword up over her head. The snake hade no time to dodge, and was sliced in half from head to tail. She landed and then wiped her sword on the cloth she called in, and vanished it afterwards. Fahleing picked up the scabbard from where it fell and sheathed the Hanyou no Saiga, undoing its transformation as she did it, and walked away from the clearing. 

"Feh, what a waste of time.'

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry if this chapter's a little stupid......I wasn't feeling to well when I wrote it. And about the Hanyou no Saiga, I know it has an odd name. It's for lack of a better one, meaning 'Fang of the Half-demon' (I think.......).

You people should know by now, I won't update until I get at least 5 more reviews. And why does it seem like no one has read and reviewed my other story? Only one review so far..... *sniff*


	13. Bandits

Kitsunehime: This chapter is a little different from the others, it focuses on Inuyasha and Kagome instead of multiple views/characters. And about the descriptions in the last chapter, I forgot to mention that both Koryu and Inutaishou have tails. Koryu's is on the opposite shoulder from Sesshoumaru's. ^ ^

Koryu and Inutaishou: *at same time* How could you forget my tail?!!!!!!!

Kitsunehime: Ok, ok, gomen! Don't kill me!

Saetan: *running from Titian who's decided to put makeup on him* HEEELLPPP!!! *ducks behind Inutaishou*

Inutaishou: Oi! Don't drag me into your problems! *sees Sakuya come towards him with mascara* Oh shit! RUN!

Sakuya: Hey, come back! I'll make you nice and pretty!

Titian: *grins wickedly* Be careful of the trip wire!

*Smack!*

Rin: Wow............

Jaenelle: Poor papa.........

Kitsunehime: *turns away from the chaos* Er........ok..........so, today, the disclaimer will be done by none other then....*reaches into hat to pull out a name* The kawaii kitsune, Shippou!

Everyone: *pauses in whatever they're doing and claps*

Kagome: You can do it Shippou!

Surreal: He's so cute!

Shippou: Uh....*fidgets*Kitsunehime doesn't own any of us. The copy-whites belong to Takahashi Rumiko and Anne Bishop.

Inuyasha: It's copyRIGHTS, not copy-whites, runt.

Kagome: Be nice! Sit!

Inuyasha: *Bam* Stupid wench!

Kagome: Why you.........Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit........ *runs out of air*

Inuyasha: *is unconscious* @_@

Marian: Wow........I wish I could do that to Lucivar at least once in a while.......

Lucivar: Hey!

Kitsunehime: .......I have a feeling I'm being forgotten here........... -__- +;;

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch.12 Bandits

  
  


"Inuyasha, how much farther do you think the Hall is?" Kagome and Inuyasha had been traveling for a couple weeks now.

Inuyasha looked around. "Not far, I think.......maybe a couple more days. Be careful. This part of the forest is dangerous...........I can sense it."

Just as he said that, a yell of "Attack!" was heard. About ten men with crude, ill-fitting armor and armed with various rusty weapons burst out of the trees in front of them. They were scruffy in appearance and generally didn't look respectable in any way.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and drew the Tetsusaiga, transforming it. "Stay behind me, Kagome! These bastards shouldn't take too long!" Kagome nodded, and he shifted into a battle stance to meet the first one, who didn't last long. Inuyasha ducked the swing of his enemy's blade and whipped the Tetsusaiga around, cutting the man's head off and blocking the next bandit's attack.

Kagome sent out a quick probe as she drew an arrow back on the string of her bow, not wanting to leave Inuyasha to do all the fighting. "Inuyasha! The one with the darkest Jewel is over there to your left! He only wears Summer-sky!"

Inuyasha heard and nodded, leaving the man to Kagome's arrow. It stuck out of his eye, spurting blood. Kagome's next arrow hit him in the chest and finished him off.

"Nice shot, Kagome!"

"Arigatou, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha knocked the feet out from under his nearest attacker and threw the bandit into his own comrade. Kagome slew him with an arrow. Finally, there were none left.........or so they thought.

Kagome turned around to find a rusty sword blade heading right at her. She tried to dodge it, but her muscles just wouldn't respond fast enough. "I-Inuyasha! Help!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to either cut the bandit down or push Kagome out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. It resulted in both of them getting slashed, Kagome deeply in the arm, Inuyasha across the chest. The man had little time to rejoice. Inuyasha didn't even bother to use the Tetsusaiga, he caught Kagome with one arm and used the claws on his other hand to rip out his throat, spraying blood everywhere.

Inuyasha quickly sheathed his sword and looked at Kagome. She was getting a little pale from blood loss. "Kagome! Don't you dare die on me, dammit!"

"I-I'm.......ok.......What about you?"

"Feh, this? It's just a shallow cut. Shit, I've got to get you to a Healer, and fast!" Inuyasha picked her up and cradled her against his chest, which was already starting to heal, thanks to his youkai blood. He took off running in leaps and bounds towards the Hall. "Hang in there, Kagome!" 'There is no fucking way in all the seven hells I'll let her die!'

'He.....cares for me after all.........' Kagome thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Inutaishou was taking a walk when someone pounded frantically on the gates. It was a silver-haired man, who looked awfully familiar, carrying an unconscious Priestess in his arms. Both were covered in blood, either their own or that of others.

"Is there a Healer here?!" Inuyasha demanded, not looking closely at the man inside the gate. "Kagome needs help, NOW!"

Inutaishou hurriedly opened the gate and let them in. "Sakuya should be able to fix her up. Follow me!" He led them to a room with a large canopied bed. "Put her in here! I'll go get the Healer."

Inuyasha put Kagome in the bed, careful not to jolt her. "Hang in there, Kagome. A Healer's coming!"

Inutaishou came back in with one of the demon-dead. "Out, both of you!" Sakuya shoved both men out the door and began to inspect the wound.

Outside, Inuyasha paced back and forth, not noticing he needed a change of clothes since his were all bloody. "Dammit! How long is this going to take?!" He growled when the other man tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sakuya's a good Healer, even if she is demon-dead. She'll heal your lady, don't worry." Inutaishou watched Inuyasha pace up and down the hall. There was something familiar about him though........... "Would your name happen to be..........Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha froze and stared. "What.....How do you know my name?" He finally noticed the resemblance they had to each other. 'Could he be.......my.....father?' "Who are you?"

"I am Inutaishou, High Lord of Hell and the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. You are Inuyasha, aren't you? It's been a long time...........my son."

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Kagome woke up in an unfamiliar place. 'What........where am I? What.......happened?' She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a large canopied bed with its curtains drawn back. 'The bandits.........my arm.........Inuyasha! Is he alright?" She looked around frantically. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair next to the bed, asleep. 'He was worried about me? Aw, he looks so cute asleep! Much nicer and more relaxed............' Resisting the urge to pet his ears, Kagome got up, making sure her robe wouldn't just fall off, and tiptoed to the door, trying not to wake Inuyasha up. She almost made it to the door when he did.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha's golden yes stared into her own. "Even if Sakuya's healed you, you're still weak from losing all that blood. Get back in your bed."

Kagome slowly continued moving towards the door. "But I'm hungry........." Suddenly, she felt a little dizzy and swayed. 'Oops........I guess he was right.'

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and caught her before she fell. "Dammit Kagome, I told you to rest!" He carried her back to the bed and put her in it. "I'm going to get some food. Don't yo dare move."

He walked down the halls looking for the kitchen. 'Ok, dammit, where's the fucking kitchen?' He spotted a little kitsune running towards him with a cracker sticking out of his mouth. "Oi, brat! Where's the kitchen?"

The young kitsune just gestured for him to follow, not talking because his mouth was full. When they got there, he swallowed. "What's your name? I'm Shippou!"

Inuyasha started to put food on a tray. "Inuyasha." He walked out the door with his tray. Shippou followed him. "Oi, what do you want?"

"Can I come with you? Inutaishou said I could visit the new girl when she woke up, and since you're out here, she must be up! Onegai?"

"Feh. Just don't bother her too much."

Right before they got to the door, Shippou suddenly remembered something. "Can I go get Rin?"

Inuyasha just waved Shippou off, not really listening. He opened the door to find Kagome at the window. "I thought I told you not to move!"

Kagome turned around to look at him. "I'm fine! What about you? You got wounded too, ne?" She saw the tray Inuyasha put down on the bed and sat down to eat what was on it.

"Feh, like I said, it's just a shallow cut. All healed now." Inuyasha crossed his arms, sat down on the other side of the bed, and watched her eat.

Shippou stuck his head in the door, then turned back outside to pull in someone else. Then he bounded up to the bed. "Hi, my name's Shippou! What's yours? Are you all better now? Inutaishou said you came in all bloody."

Kagome smiled and petted his head. "I'm Kagome, and yes, I'm fine. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, she's Rin! She's the Witch, you know."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Rin! Long time no see! Remember me?"

Rin jumped up and hugged him. "Inuyasha! How did you escape the slave catchers? Tell me!"

Kagome watched them talk with a pang of jealousy. 'Wait, me, jealous? Over Inuyasha? I must be sick or something.........' "Er, Inuyasha? How do you know her?"

"She visited me when I was still a slave." He turned back to Rin. "So, did you meet my brother already?"

She blushed. "Hai. I miss him though........."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "O-oh, so it's like that, is it? Sesshoumaru and Rin, sitting a tree, k-I-s-s-I-–g!"

Rin blushed even more furiously. "Stop it! What about you, huh? You going to kiss Kagome?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled, startling Shippou so he fell off the bed.

Rin grinned. "You see, Kagome, he wouldn't leave the room while you were unconscious. Sakuya had to trick him into drinking a sleeping potion so he'd get some rest himself. I'd say it's true love, wouldn't you?"

Kagome turned bright red and didn't say anything. Inuyasha also turned red, but turned around to hide it. "Feh. Don't know what you're talking about." Shippou just sat there, completely clueless.

They all heard voices outside the door. Inutaishou and Sakuya came in. Kagome blinked. "Aren't you Sesshoumaru?" Then Koryu came in. "Or are you Sesshoumaru?" This was getting a little confusing.........

"No, Sesshoumaru's not here. I'm Inutaishou, his father, High Lord of Hell and Demon Lord of the Western Lands. This is Sakuya, demon-dead Healer Queen. And he's Koryu, Gray-Jeweled Warlord Prince, Sesshoumaru's cousin."

"Oh............." Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Inutaishou. "Is it just me, or do you two look related too?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You bet we do. He's my father."

Kagome, who was still a little dizzy from blood loss, began to get even dizzier from the information overload. Sakuya saw this and shoved everyone except for Inuyasha and Kagome out the door. "Out! She needs her rest, and you idiots aren't helping! Especially you, corpse-man!"

"If I'm corpse-man, then you're corpse-woman!"

Rin turned around before Sakuya could shove her completely out the door. "Welcome to the Hall, Kagome, Inuyasha."

The door shut, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the room. They looked at each other.

"Well........that was.......interesting."

Inuyasha snorted. "They're insane. At least you didn't have to put up with them while you were asleep. But the fights between Sakuya and oyaji are pretty funny to watch as long as you don't get in the middle of one."

"O.........k.........."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Me, being a bit stupid at times, posted chapter 11 without noticing that my question hasn't been answered. I DO need an answer, you know. Should I add more members to the Dark Court?

Kimmy-chan: Yeah, I'd say Kagome's pretty important.

LightWalker: Thanks for the suggestion, I can try!

Black Demon543: Thanks for being my 70th reviewer!


	14. Two More Court Members

Kitsunehime: Thank you to those you actually answered my question, the answers were kinda even though........So, here's a compromise, just two more Court members! One's an original character that I'm using for the first time (I tend to keep re-using my OC's). A little bit after I put up the question, I came up with a plot that required this specific character, so........

Rin: Who?

Kitsunehime: Read to find out.

Kagome: Come on, tell us!

Kitsunehime: Nope.

Jaenelle: A hint? Please?!

Shippou: Please, please, please, please, please?!

Kirara: Mew!

Kitsunehime: Fine! One word: foxes.

*anime fall*

Inuyasha: That's it?! You call that a hint?! You might as well be talking about Shippou!

Kitsunehime: Nyaahh! Figure it out yourself, either that or read. Only the OC's belong to me, and nobody else! No suing!

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 13 Two More Court Members

  
  


Long silver hair flew in the breeze. Golden eyes watched the sunset, remembering things from long ago, a possessive whore of a Queen.........

A pair of silver eyes framed by more silver hair watched the waves below the cliff churn, spraying up white foam. Then her eyes turned back to the forest behind them, their territory to protect.

Youko Kurama, also known as the Spirit Fox, paused in his viewing of the sunset to put a hand on his mate's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

Miyu Shiori, also known as the Spirit Vixen, shrugged. "I think something's coming......." She fingered the Red Jewel at her throat. "The forest knows."

He also turned back to look at their territory, the Fox Forest. "If you say so, you're the Black Widow." Youko nuzzled Miyu's neck, making her purr. "Whatever it is, we can handle it, ne?"

She reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Hai, my Gray Warlord Prince," she whispered.

Then a stronger puff of breeze blew, then a Wind touched down and spiraled off, leaving behind a certain Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince.

Youko was instantly on guard. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he growled. Beside him, Miyu shifted her stance slightly to one with better balance for fighting.

Sesshoumaru regarded the pair with his usual cold stare. He noticed that the male had a striking resemblance to the males of his own family, with those furry ears, golden eyes, and silver hair. At first glance, the female looked to be related to the male, but a closer look revealed a subtle, but noticeably different face shape and tilted silver eyes. Somehow, without looking, Sesshoumaru knew they belonged in Rin's Court. After gathering so many, he recognized the general aura they radiated, power, honor, and a wish to serve the Witch. "My name is Sesshoumaru. I am were on Witch's business. And you would be.......?"

At the mention of 'Witch,' they relaxed slightly, detecting no lie. "I am Youko Kurama, guardian of Fox Forest."

"I am Miyu Shiori, his mate, also guardian of this forest."

Sesshoumaru recognized heir names, and that of the Fox Forest. "Aa, Spirit Fox, Spirit Vixen. You're to be part of the Dark Court, it's gathering at the Hall in the Western Lands. When you get there, ask for Inutaishou." He turned to leave.

"Wait. How do we know it's not a trap?" Youko asked suspiciously.

"Ask your mate, she's Black Widow enough to weave a Web and find out." Sesshoumaru waited a moment, then caught another Wind and left.

Miyu walked forwards to the spot where he was just standing and sniffed. Her tail twitched in annoyance. "He's gone, without even a decent explanation," she growled.

"Come on then." Youko turned and entered their forest, followed by his mate.

"Should we trust him, Youko?"

"I don't know........do you want to weave a Web to find out?" He reached out and touched her cheek, then dropped his hand to the back-right side of her neck, where his mark was.

Miyu put her own hand over his and nodded. "I'll do it now," she whispered. "Can you get me a rabbit or something for afterwards?" He nodded and stalked off to find some prey. Miyu ran to their den. She came to the entrance of the dark cave and entered, knowing the way even without light. At the end of the tunnel was a semi-large cavern with a huge hole in the ceiling, letting light through. A small waterfall splashed in a corner, soft ferns and mosses grew in comfortable spots, and bits of crystal in the walls glimmered. She took a case of supplies off of a shelf. Walking into a smaller side chamber lit with firefly lanterns, Miyu stretched and sat down on a pile of cushions. And began to weave the Web of a Black Widow.

It is neither easy or quick to See Witch in a Web. The Black Widow must first See all of the Realm's history first, from the creation, to the first of the Blood, to the first Witch.

At the beginning, dragons ruled, the lesser races merely there as subjects, and, sometimes, prey. Then, as the dragons died out, their Queen flew over the Realm, scattering her scales as she went. Each of the scales became the first Jewels, and those they fell to became the first Blood. No one knows what happened to the Dragon Queen, or her Consort, but many have assumed they live on in the Jewels.

At first, the Blood were weak, the strongest being the Yellow, the highest castes being witch and Warlock. Gradually, they became stronger and stronger, until the first Black-Jeweled Queen appeared. She was known as Midoriko, also a Priestess of unimaginable powers. It was she who made the Blood who they are today, or at least what they are supposed to be, caretakers of the land. Midoriko rid the Realm of all manners of evil beasts left over from the time of the dragons, and came to be known as Witch. The title stuck, and since then, every Black-Jeweled Queen was known by that name. It is also written in legend that, in a mighty battle, Midoriko was the maker of the fabled Shikon no Tama, possessed of an echo of her own mystical abilities.

Years passed, until the last Witch to walk among the Blood ruled. Deep in concentration, Miyu realized this was where the current events began.

This Witch ruled and passed on, like all others before her. But unlike the others, her Consort became one of the demon-dead. He was, and still is, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, also feared as the High Lord of Hell, Inutaishou. He, in turn, had two sons by different mothers because the Dark Council wanted those of his blood and family to reinforce the ranks of the Blood. One was the one who just came, Sesshoumaru. The other was the hanyou, Inuyasha. Both were put into servitude as pleasure slaves, without theirs or their father's consent.

Then the Witch Sesshoumaru spoke of appeared. Her name is Rin. Her Dark Court is gathering now, truly. Sesshoumaru spoke no lie.

When Miyu came out of her trance, the first traces of dawn were poking their fingers into the dark sky. Stretching stiff muscles, she slowly worked kinks out of her spine.

Sensing her movement, her mate came in from the outer chamber. "Done?"

"Hai." She eyed the rabbit he carried hungrily. Youko grinned and handed it over. Miyu tore into it voraciously. "He told true," she said between bites.

"........." He waited till she finished. "Then we should start traveling soon, ne? It will take a few weeks to even reach the Dog Forest, and about a week after that to get to the Hall itself. Maybe......tomorrow?"

Miyu yawned. "That sounds good. Wake me up when we leave." With that, she curled up on the cushions and went straight into a dreamless sleep.

Youko watched his mate sleep for a little while, running his hand lightly through her hair and getting a slight purr in response. Then he got up to begin packing supplies.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Early the next morning, both took off through the forest, once again earning their nicknames of Spirit Fox and Spirit Vixen. Dressed in white and with their pale coloring, they looked like forest spirits flitting through the trees and out towards the Dark Court.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There! I rather liked the way this chapter came out, even if it's rather short..........In case anyone doesn't know, Youko Kurama the Spirit Fox is from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Miyu Shiori the Spirit Vixen is the OC. And, no, Miyu isn't from Vampire Princess. I just like the name, that's all. Oh, and please re-read chapter 11, one part has been edited out.

Black Demon543: Actually, it did help, arigatou!

tinkerbelle_87: Kaede and Kikyo will appear later.

Ja!


	15. Feelings

Kitsunehime: ..........I'm still being ignored....... -__- ++

Sakuya: *is putting bright purple eyeshadow on Inutaishou's nose and laughing her head off*

Titian: *is coloring Saetan's eyelids with fluorescent yellow highlighter and also coloring his forehead due to her shaking hand, which is due to her hysterical laughing*

Rin: ........er, Sakuya? You can stop now..........

Jaenelle: .........er, Titian? You're scaring everybody............

Inuyasha: @_@ *still unconscious*

Sesshoumaru: *watching his father being "beautified" and shudders* I'm glad that's not me..........

Daemon: *shudders* I agree...........

Lucivar: *pokes Inuyasha with a stick* Hey, you ok?

Youko: *poke, poke* Hello?

Marian: How do you do the sit thing?

Kagome: Well, the prayer beads on his neck make him fall down when I say.....er, 'it'...........

Kitsunehime: *talking louder* Why the hell am I always ignored?!

Fahleing: *watches hopelessly as Sakuya and Titian begin to wrap Inutaishou and Saetan in her last roll of duct tape* Great........now I need to get more of that stuff..........

Koryu: *is holding the highlighter which now has absolutely no ink left* She........used up my highlighter............now how am I supposed to find my lines on the script?

Sakuya: Muahahahahahahahaha!

Titian: Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Miyu: *backs away*

Inuyasha: *unconsciously rolls away from the insane dead people*

Kitsunehime: Aaaarrgghhh!!!! *runs into private hideout/study/thingy and slams door shut*

Everyone: *looks up* Uh.........

Titian: Ooops..........

Shippou: *comes out of the hideout/study/thingy* She kicked me out............

Sesshoumaru: *stares at door* What's she doing in there?

Kagome: Ummmmm...............what are we going to do about the disclaimer?

Surreal: Uh, skip it?

Sango: We can't do that! *freezes as she feels a hand on her ass* * whap!* Thank you for volunteering, you lecher!

Miroku: *sitting on the floor with a giant bump on his head* Ooh, look at all the little dancing polka dots! Wait, they spell out something! Kitsunehime owns everything!

*Door to hideout/study/thingy opens and a five inch thick hardcover Cantonese-English dictionary comes flying out and hits Miroku in the head knocking him out* @_@

Everyone: ..........O........k...............

Kitsunehime: *is cackling evilly while thinking up various insane ways to torture people who ignore her* Muahahahahahaha..........!

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 14 Feelings

  
  


Sesshoumaru was in a village on the edge of the Blood-occupied Realm. Beyond was the landens...........And perhaps years of travel to find Kanoe. He hoped it wouldn't take too long.........Rin was waiting for him. Would she be all grown up when he returned? Would she be Queen of her people, at her full strength? Would another male lay claim to her heart while he was gone? All these "if's" confused Sesshoumaru.

These emotions............why do I feel them now when I never have before? Rin's changed me in the short time we were together..............I love her and can only hope she loves me back.........and will not forget about me while I'm not there.' He looked at the long road in front of him, and started down it. 'When I get into the landen villages, I'll no longer be among the Blood............and farther from Rin than I can possibly get. Why did Kanoe choose to go into the landen realms?' He knew it could be years until he returned. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Rin watched kagome show Shippou what she knew about flowers while Inuyasha appeared not to listen, when he was actually trying to find out her favorite flower. Rin sighed. 'Kagome and Inuyasha are lucky..............they're together, even if they keep denying it. Inuyasha's all gruff on the outside, but he really cares a lot about Kagome. She may say he's a big jerk and all, but she really likes him.' She sighed again. 'They're lucky...........I wish Sesshoumaru would come back now........I hope he doesn't find another girl to fall in love with on the road............How long will it be until my Dark Court is complete? I wish with all my heart he will be there for me when I choose a Consort..........That spot is reserved for him and him alone.'

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Souta, and Kirara walked in the cool shade of the forest. They were about a week's worth of travel from the Hall. Kohaku and Souta were dozing off on Kirara's back. The other two were silent, deep in thought.

Sango was pleasantly surprised Miroku was behaving himself after the nightmare incident. He had only groped her a few times since, even though she would have preferred he stop completely. 'Actually, he's quite a nice person! He looks quite handsome like that, deep in thought................Am I falling for him?!' She took another look at Miroku. 'But I wonder what the rosary on his hand is for...........?'

Miroku had been doing his best not to grope Sango since her nightmare. Of course, he couldn't help it once in a while...........but now he spent more time conscious , talking to her, than knocked out on the ground with a giant dent in his head. 'She's everything I've ever dreamed of in a woman.........beauty, brains, and she can fight too! Sweet Darkness, I think I'm falling in love with her!'

They continued like this silently through the forest, until the peace was interrupted by a horde of various youkai, obviously intent on having them for lunch.

Kirara roared, waking up Kohaku and Souta. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu, taking out a bunch of them. Kohaku's chain sickle and Souta's dagger helped keep them at bay, but no matter how many they killed, more took their place.

Miroku realized the situation was hopeless, fighting this way, and stopped swinging his staff for a moment. "Everyone, get behind me! NOW!" Surprised, they obeyed. Then he unleashed the kazaana.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Fahleing was getting very close to the Hall, about a day or so away. This close, she knew there wouldn't be much in danger, like bandits and such, but she kept a hand on the hilt of her sword and her bow at the ready anyways. Anything could happen. She looked at the sky, seeing it was time to make camp.

'Feh, why do I even bother? I can see perfectly well in the dark. And I can still keep going if I wanted. But this kind of fish doesn't taste good raw.' Fahleing had caught a fish earlier in a stream she passed by.

She found a nice spot under a big, old tree to build a fire and cooked the fish. 'Not bad, considering I'm not a very good cook.' After finishing, she put out the fire and jumped up into the branches of the tree to sleep, or if not sleep, at least sit and think.

'Tomorrow..............the Hall is right ahead. What will wait for me there? An end to my endless, constantly challenged guardianship of the Dog Forest? A life of serving under a cruel Queen, Witch or not? Or will I find friends and safety.............and maybe even love?' Fahleing snorted at that thought. 'Feh, what am I thinking? Who would love me, a half-breed inu-youkai? The other Blood races avoid me, for the vicious reputation I have, even if it's not as infamous as Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's..............and no full-blooded youkai would want a half-breed for a mate. But I can hope, can't I? Useless as it is.............Tomorrow, my life will change completely..........for better or for worse, it will change.'

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Inuyasha stood in the garden after dinner while everyone else was getting relaxed and ready for sleep. He stared at a patch of small blue and white flowers that swayed in the breeze and had a pleasant, not too strong smell. These were the flowers Kagome said she liked best.

'Should I pick some for her? I kinda do owe her an apology for being so............rough with her.' He pondered this for a while, then finally decided to give Kagome a bouquet. 'I hope I do this right..............!'

Kagome was brushing her hair after sending Shippou back to his own room when she heard a knock on the door. 'Who could it be?' "You can come in, it's open." She was surprised when Inuyasha came in hiding something behind his back.

"I.......uh........er......." Inuyasha fidgeted nervously, starting to turn a little pink. "Uh......these are for you!" He shoved a bundle of her favorite flowers at her.

Kagome was surprised again. "Really? Arigatou." She looked up at Inuyasha, who was still fidgeting a little, and blushed a bit.

"Feh– No, I mean, uh...........I'm-sorry-for-being-so-rude-to-you-I-was-so-worried-when-I-thought-you-might-die-so-please-forgive-me!" He said really fast, all in one breath.

Kagome blinked. 'Did he just say what I thought he did?' She didn't know what to say. "Um.......thank you......" On impulse, she stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha was startled, and he accidentally moved his head, so Kagome ended up kissing him full on the lips. Surprised, they both jerked away from each other. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to......." Kagome was blushing furiously. "I won't do it again......."

Inuyasha was also blushing, but he tried to hide it. "Feh. I didn't say not to do it again." Then realizing what he just said, he mentally smacked himself for saying something before thinking. "Er......Good night." He almost ran to his own room and shut the door. 'Mother Night! Did I seriously say that?! Oh hell, and I meant it too!'

Kagome sat on her bed, holding the flowers, dumbfounded. 'Am I just hearing thing, or did he say he wanted me to kiss him? Aaarghh, Mother Night, I can't stop blushing!'

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cliffhanger on the Sango and Miroku part! You want to find out what happens next? *hint* I love reading my reviews! Ja!


	16. The Curse

Kitsunehime: *comes back out looking happy in a scary sort of way* I'm back! Anyone miss me?

Inuyasha: No.

Kitsunehime: Oh, bite me. If I owned Inuyasha or the Black Jewels Trilogy, I think I'd be a lot richer than I am now. Does it look like I own them?

Sango: Iie.

Fahleing: No way.

Sesshoumaru: Not possible.

Kitsunehime: I get the point, shut up already!

Koryu: Iya..

Lucivar: Uh-uh.

Shippou: What's going on?

Miroku: Don't want to shut up.

Daemon: ...........

Rin: Whatever it was, I didn't do it!

Kitsunehime:........Aaaaarrrghh! Why does this always happen to me?!

Miyu: ......Who knows?

Youko: Who wants to know?

Daemon: Nobody.

Kitsunehime: Shut up!

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule The Darkness

ch. 15 The Curse

  
  


Sango watched in awe as the hole in Miroku's hand sucked in all of the youkai, making them disappear without a trace. As soon as they were all gone, he quickly pulled the prayer beads in place to seal the kazaana. Kirara caught him as he swayed on his feet from the strain.

"Miroku! Are you alright?!" Sango asked him anxiously. 'He doesn't look too good...........'

"I'm alright, Sango. Just a little shaky from pulling in so many demons. Did you, the boys, or Kirara get hurt?" Miroku stood up slowly pushing himself off of the big firecat.

Sango shook her head. "No, not me." She looked at Kohaku and Souta, who also shook their heads. Kirara simply returned to her smaller form and sat down to clean her paws. She turned back to Miroku. "Exactly what was that?" she demanded.

He looked a little sheepish, ashamed that he didn't tell her about it sooner. "It's a curse, passed down from my grandfather by Naraku," he began. "Every year, it grows wider and more powerful, and will eventually pull me in, like it did to my father and grandfather." He sounded remarkably calm, but anger was bubbling up inside him. "That's why, if I can't finish our family's mission and defeat Naraku, I must have an heir to do so." His hands clenched on his staff, at odds with his seemingly calm voice.

Kohaku was now regarding him as some sort of hero, one with a mission to break a curse. Souta seemed to sympathize with him, muttering obscenities about Naraku involving several anatomically impossible deeds, bucketfuls of poisonous insects, and various sharp kitchen implements. Sango seemed to be seeing him in a whole different light, now that she knew Naraku had wrecked as much havoc in his life as hers, and that he had a reason for asking every female 'that question'..............even if the reason is often disregarded as irrelevant and a poor excuse. Even Kirara felt that what happened to him and his family was awful. She rubbed her head against Miroku's hand, like she did for her mistress when she was sad.

"I-I'm sorry..............." Sango murmured. She felt guilty about taking things out on him sometimes.........he too had a score to settle with Naraku, but he lived in uncertainty as to how long he had left to live..........

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Miroku said a little sadly. "We can help each other against that monster, he killed yours and Kohaku's mother, didn't he? Let's go, it might not be a good idea to stay here." He started to walk down the forest path ahead of them. 

Sango, seeing he was still a little shaky, silently signaled to Kirara, who transformed to give him a ride. Miroku somehow knew it was her doing, and gave her a quick smile of gratitude. She blushed slightly and ducked her head to hide it. Minutes later, all that was left in that particular place was a few bloodstains on the cool, moist dirt of the forest floor.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Fahleing eyed the big brass knocker on the door. 'This is it........' she thought. Raising a pale, clawed hand to the door, she banged on the knocker three times.

Her sensitive ears picked up a scrabbling sound on the other side. 'That's funny, sounds like someone's struggling to open the door.' Curious, she stuck her ear right up to the wood and listened. What sounded like a little old man was wheezing and ranting at the door. 'Weird...........what, do they have mice for butlers or something?'

"Myouga, what are you doing?" A deep male voice made itself heard. It was a little muffled by the thick black wood of the door, but Fahleing still heard it perfectly well.

"Ah, Lord Koryu, would you be so kind as to open this for me? We have a visitor." The old man was speaking again.

Fahleing quickly stood back up straight when she heard the door handle begin to turn on the inside. The door opened to reveal a tall, silver-haired inu-youkai who had an uncanny resemblance to Sesshoumaru.......well, not as pale, anyways. "Your name and business here?" he asked.

"Fahleing of the Dog Forest, sent by Sesshoumaru to serve Witch."

"Then come in. Welcome to the Hall of the Western Lands." He stood aside to let her in, then shut the door and began to walk off. 

Fahleing watched him start to walk off in annoyance. 'Who the hell does he think he is? Leave me to find my way around myself...........grr.........' "Hey, you! Mind showing me around here?"

He flicked his knee-length silver hair over his shoulder and looked at her. "And I should because...........?"

'Grr.........arrogant bastard..............' "Because I'm new here and I somehow doubt that I know where this person called Inutaishou is," she said acidly, mimicking his arrogant stance.

"Just who do you think you are, woman?" His tone became just as acidic as hers. 'What a bitch!'

"Just who do you think YOU are, baka?" Fahleing crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Er, if I may interrupt, my lord, my lady............" The somewhat squeaky old voice spoke again. Fahleing looked around to see where it came from.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a tiny flea-youkai landed on the tp of her nose and began to feast. Reacting automatically, Fahleing brought her hand up to her face in one swift movement and squashed the bug. Without flattening her nose, of course. "Who........or what the hell is this?" She peered at the little flea-man closely as he suddenly managed to pop back into shape from his formerly flat state. 

"My apologies, Lady Fahleing, the taste of your blood was too tempting to resist. I'm Myouga the flea-youkai, at your service." Myouga, now a little bigger from his little 'feast,' bowed from his position in the palm of Fahleing's hand. Then he turned around and asked, "Lord Koryu, have you made an introduction............Where'd he go?"

Fahleing shrugged. "The tall guy with the superior attitude? I think he left."

Myouga sighed. "Yes, that would be him, Lord Koryu."

"Lord? Who is he anyways? Besides a Gray-Jeweled Warlord Prince, I mean."

"He is Lord Sesshoumaru's cousin, and serves the Dark Court. Actually, come to think of it, you look a lot like Lord Inutaishou's other son.........."

"Inutaishou? That's the guy Sesshoumaru told me to ask for. Where is he?"

"Follow me." Myouga hopped off her hand, but then realized she would have a pretty hard time following. "Er, maybe it would be better if I just gave you the directions to his study........"

Fahleing rubbed her nose, making sure the fleabite was gone already, while she listened to Myouga's directions. "Easy enough. Later then, Myouga." She strode off in search of Inutaishou's study. And forgot which way Myouga said to turn after passing down a couple hallways. "Oh shit. This is just great.........." she muttered sarcastically.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A girl of about fifteen or sixteen was standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a library. "You're new here, ne?"

"Feh, what of it?" Fahleing tested the girl's psychic scent and got a big shock. She bowed "Here to serve, Witch."

She smiled. "Oh, so Sesshoumaru sent you? Welcome to the unofficial Dark Court. And you don't have to call me Witch; to everyone here, I'm just Rin." She paused for a moment. "Oh, and that little reddish ball over there is Shippou." Rin pointed to a little kitsune asleep in one of the armchairs.

"My name is Fahleing, High Priestess of the Dog Forest, hanyou daughter of the last Warlord Prince to watch over the forest." Fahleing's eyes saddened a bit at the mention of her long-dead father. "I was told to ask for Inutaishou........do you have any clue where he is?"

"No, I think he went to check on something. Why don't I give you the tour now? Oops, I should find you a room first, shouldn't I? Come on." Rin led her down a couple more corridors until she came to one at the top of a grand, sweeping staircase with inlaid black doors. "Is this one ok?" She opened the door at the very end, farthest from the stairs.

Fahleing looked around. The room was very inviting, containing a bed with heavy red-bordered black curtains, a window seat covered in cushions, shelves, a redwood desk in the corner, and various other amenities. "It's fine. Arigatou." she put her bow and quiver on the rack by the connected bathroom, but left her sword on.

Rin smiled again. "You can freshen up in the bathroom before the tour, if you want. It connects to the room on the other side, but I don't think she'll be using it for a while."

Fahleing grimaced at the thought of all the dirt from the road on her. "Good idea. Haven't had a decent bath since I left the house............the towels, soap, and everything are in there, ne?" 

Rin nodded. "And there is also extra clothing in the closet over there. Tell me if the sizes aren't right, I'm in the room right across the hall." She left and lightly shut the door behind her.

After her bath, Fahleing left her dirty clothes on a chair and searched the closet for something that actually suited her tastes. 'Why the hell are all of these kimonos so damn...........fancy? Is there one thing in here that I can move around in without watching to make sure it won't rip?' Finally, she found a loose red gi and white hakama and put them on, sticking her sword in the belt. She found a brush on the counter and ran it quickly through her long silver hair, then went across the hall to knock on Rin's door.

"Fahleing? Did the clothes in the closet fit? Or is this the only one?" Rin was wearing a white kimono with sakura and touya on it.

"They look like they all fit, but most of them are............too delicate for my tastes. I prefer things I can fight in." Fahleing tugged the sleeve of her gi and mock-punched the wall, stopping about an inch before it of course, to demonstrate her point.

Rin laughed. "That's alright, I'll see if Sakuya can get you some other ones. Although Inutaishou does sometimes require us to dress up a bit for dinner, so we can't get rid of all the kimonos in there. Come on, I'll give you the tour." She began to lead Fahleing, pointing at the doors as she went. "This is floor where all the family's rooms are. Here, we include the Dark Court as family. Kagome's in the room right next to yours, she's also a Priestess. Do you want to meet everybody while on the tour?"

"Sure, better than asking their names later." Fahleing shrugged.

Rin knocked on the door. "Kagome, are you in there?"

"Just a minute, I'm coming!" The door opened to reveal a Priestess wearing a pale blue kimono covered in purple butterflies with slightly wet hair. "I was just in the bath," she said apologetically.

"No problem. Kagome, this is Fahleing, High Priestess of the Dog Forest, she's just arrived here. Fahleing, this is Kagome, High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama."

Fahleing bowed. "Konnichiwa, Kagome."

Kagome bowed back. "Konnichiwa, Fahleing." She studied her for a little while. "You look an awful lot like Inuyasha though..........."

"Inuyasha?! He's here?!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ja!


	17. Introductions

Kitsunehime: Er, don't mind me if this chapter's a little odd........I'm writing this somewhere near midnight (I can't find my clock) while I'm still a bit hyper from eating a ton of butter toffee and listening to Heart of Sword and 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou nonstop. ^.^;;

Shippou: *yawn* Why don't you just go to sleep?

Kitsunehime: Because I've only been awake for 12 hours, and I prefer to be up for at least 15 before I sleep. *listens to music* Hey, is it just me, or do the English parts of 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou not sound like English at all?

Jaenelle: ......Wow, you're actually right for once......

Youko: Why does it even matter? Weirdo.......

Kitsunehime: -__-+ What's that supposed to mean? I have a brain, I just don't use it often.

Inuyasha: Feh, whatever. Why the hell do we have to be in here this late at night?

Saetan: Tired? I'm not.

Titian: That's only because dead men need no sleep. *snicker*

Saetan: -_- You should talk, you're just as dead as I am.

Kitsunehime: ........Dead people are weird........Anyways, today (or tonight, depends on which way you look at it) I have decided to make my "dear" (*cough cough*-yeah right) little sister do the disclaimer.

Mori no Kage: *sleeping*

Kitsunehime: .......Fine, I'll do it myself. I don't own Inuyasha or the Black Jewels Trilogy.

Kagome: And now for the story!

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch.16 Introductions

  


"Did someone just call me?" Inuyasha stuck his head out of the door right next to Kagome's. Then his eyes widened as he saw who was there. "Fahleing........"

Fahleing impulsively leapt over and gave him a quick hug. "It's been a very long time, cousin," she said a bit gruffly.

"Feh. I guess I kinda missed you a bit," he said also a bit gruffly.

Kagome and Rin exchanged looks. They knew they each missed each other a lot, but they just weren't willing to show it. "Tough acts," Kagome murmured.

"I heard that," Inuyasha and Fahleing said in unison. Rin and Kagome looked at each other again and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Fahleing and Inuyasha, coincidentally, said this at the same time again, which sent Kagome and Rin into further fits of laughter.

Rin leaned against the wall in an attempt not to fall down. "You two are so alike!"

"We are not!"

"Yes you are!" Kagome managed to gasp out.

"Keep it down, will you?" A irritated voice came from the door right across from Inuyasha's.

Rin rolled her eyes and knocked. "Come out, Koryu. You have to meet the newest Court member."

"The bitch who just came in a while ago? Why should I?"

Fahleing bristled. "Bitch?! Who the hell does he think he is?! Who the fuck died and put him in charge?!" Inuyasha had to hold her back so she wouldn't crash right through the door to beat the shit out of Koryu.

Rin sweatdropped and frowned. "Koryu, Do I have to come in there and drag you out?"

Some grumbling was heard through the door. "No, I think I can come out on my own," he said sullenly, opening the door.

"Apologize to Fahleing," Rin said sternly. "Or else."

"Or else what?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Kagome sweatdropped, having seen this type of argument before, since Inuyasha did it too.

Rin grinned wickedly. "Hmm, should I lie and tell Sakuya you were talking trash about her? Or should I tell the cook to put something in your food? Or......."

Koryu held his hands up in defeat. "Fine, you win. Fahleing, I apologize."

Fahleing calmed down and Inuyasha let go of her. "Feh, you had better mean it." Then she saw the glance Rin was also giving her. "Er........and I apologize for being a bitch earlier."

"Apology accepted. Satisfied, Rin?"

"Yep! Oh, and Fahleing, come on, I'll introduce you to Sakuya." Rin led her to the room on the other end of the hall and knocked.

"What do you want?" A Healer Queen with dark brown hair and brown eyes stuck her head out.

"Sakuya, this is Fahleing, High Priestess of the dog Forest. She's new to the Court. Fahleing, this is Sakuya, one of the demon-dead," Rin said rather happily. "Do you know when Inutaishou's going to be back?"

Sakuya rubbed the cut along her throat thoughtfully. "I think he said he'll be back for dinner. And that's in........less than an hour."

"Oh! Better get ready then!" Rin dashed back to her room and left everyone else standing in the hall.

Inuyasha snorted. "Hyper, isn't she?"

"Do I have to dress up for dinner, and exactly where is the dining room?" Fahleing asked.

Kagome nodded. "Hai, you have to dress up, at least a little bit, for dinner. As for your other question, you can walk to dinner with us, ok?"

"Feh. Thanks." Everyone went back in their rooms to get ready.

Less than an hour later~

Fahleing stood at the top of the stairs waiting for everyone else. "I hate wearing these things......." she grumbled, waving the sleeves of her kimono. It was red with big white flowers on it and a wide black obi.

"I hate it too," Inuyasha said, coming out of his room. He was wearing red and black kimono with white hakama.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Kagome was still wearing her pale blue butterfly-covered kimono, since it was considered, by Inutaishou, to be an 'appropriate' dinner garb. "Let's go, Rin, Sakuya, and Koryu already left."

The dining room was down the stairs to the right, and had a long, low table with flat cushions on the floor next to it for seats. A very pale man wearing a black and green kimono with gray hakama stood up.

"You must be Fahleing," he said, walking up to her. "Welcome to the Western Lands, I am Inutaishou, Demon Lord of the Western Lands and High Lord of Hell."

Fahleing bowed. "I am Fahleing, High Priestess of the Dog Forest and hanyou daughter of it's last guardian, also Inuyasha's cousin."

"Hey, corpse-man! There's a hole in your pants!" Sakuya called out.

Inutaishou quickly turned around and checked. There was no hole. "Sakuya........." He sent her a glare that said 'that's-not-very-funny-corpse-woman.' He turned back to Fahleing. "You can sit next to Koryu. Koryu, move over."

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Hey, Sango? Let's rest here for the night." Miroku gestured to the medium-sized grassy clearing near the edge of the forest. "Kohaku and Souta are already asleep."

Sango shrugged and put down Hiraikotsu. "Looks good. You want to get the firewood and I'll cook?"

"Ok." He went off into the forest.

Sango sat down and leaned against Kirara while waiting for him to get back. 'He's nice.......I think I like him,' she thought. She started to pet Kirara absently and sang softly to herself.

  


sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

  


_(Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_

_changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.)_

  


Coming back, Miroku paused to hear Sango's song. 'Wow........'

  


mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute

iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE

  


kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai

toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni

  


_(It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all._

_I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket._

  


_I can't say things with childlike plainness _now.

_It's said that time settles all, but without understanding. . .)_

  


Sango didn't notice Miroku coming closer, and continued to sing.

  


nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

  


_(I believe in you 24 hours a day_

_I stare wide-eyed, even at common word_

_Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we_ _want to look for more than memories.)_

  


She suddenly stopped, seeing Miroku.

"Don't stop, I really like your singing." He put down his bundle of sticks and sat down to listen while building a fire.

Sango blushed a bit at the compliment and hesitatingly continued.

  


ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai

hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi

  


otome CHIKKI na negai mo sono mama okizari

ai ga subete SA bokura bo jidai wa koko kara

hajimaru

  


sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE

oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu

arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuu keredo

itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO

  


nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo

mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo

toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau

omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

  


sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou

mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete

setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

  


_(If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop._

_I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits._

  


_A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is._

_Love is everything. Our era starts from here._

  


_Like a bird cutting through the sky,_

_the image dancing in the great sky begins to move_

_Let's walk - - the road goes on for long, but_

_it'll shine like a diamond before we know it._

  


_I believe in you 24 hours a day_

_I stare wide-eyed, even at common words_

_Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories._

  


_Let's search_ _for and gather the shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_

_changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.)_

  


"Wow.......that was beautiful, Sango," Miroku said, in awe. "You sing very well."

"Arigatou............"

  
  
  
  
  
  


In case you are wondering, that song is I am by hitomi, the second Inuyasha opening song. The translations are the words in italics and parentheses. All lyrics and translations were taken from animelyrics.com. And one question that has almost nothing to do with anything at all: Exactly how many people got emails about this new fanfic and fanart mag called Faniac? Is anyone contributing? I know I am (I think.....).

Yooso: I hate cliffies too......I just put that one in 'cause I kinda felt like being a bitch that day, eh heh heh...... Sorry!

Ja!


	18. Travels

Kitsunehime: .........

Miyu: Out of things to say?

Kitsunehime: *nods*

Inuyasha: Haha!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Be nice!

Toutousai: *is drunk* I'm a *hic* little teashpot, la lee dee da la, tip me over and whoopsh! There I goesh! *hic*

Kitsunehime: .......Someone get him out of here!

Lucivar: *backs away from Toutousai who now seems to be drooling* I absolutely refuse to even touch him. *looks at others*

Fahleing: I'm invisible today, you can't see me.

Koryu: I died.

Kitsunehime: Oi! That's the excuse I usually use! Whoever doesn't get the crazy old drunk out of here has to do the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: I'd rather do the disclaimer.

Daemon: Can't we just float him out with Craft or something?

Sakuya: Great idea, sherlock! Why didn't you speak up sooner? You idiot!

Sesshoumaru: Then do it already!

Jaenelle: *floats him out* There.

Kitsunehime: Now......let's see.........Myouga, you do the disclaimer!

Myouga: *running*

Kitsunehime: Someone catch that flea!

Rin: *catches him* I got him!

Myouga: NOOOOOO!

Titian: Hey, you're pretty loud for a flea.

Kitsunehime: *holds up flea spray* Do it or else.

Myouga: Meep! Kitsunehime-sama does not own us! Now get that stuff away from me!

Kitsunehime: ........Now that that's done, here's the next chapter:

  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 17 Travels

  
  


Kohaku waited until Sango and Miroku were asleep, then turned around to wake up Souta. "Psst! Hey Souta, how about we get those two together?"

"Yeah! We start tomorrow, ok? This'll be fun.....!"

Next Day~

Souta and Kohaku looked at each other and grinned. Sango eyed them suspiciously as they took off on Kirara. What she and Miroku didn't know was they were doing this all according to plan, leaving them alone together.

"So, how long would you say we have left until we get to the Hall?" Miroku asked amiably after walking in a couple moments of silence.

Sango thought for a bit. "Hmm...........actually, I have no clue. I think we're close though." While thinking, she accidentally forgot to watch exactly where she was going, and tripped on a random little rock. "Kyaa!"

Miroku caught her almost without thinking. "You ok?"

"Hai, arigatou," she said, blushing a bit since his arms were around her. But she didn't move away, as Kohaku and Souta, who were hiding in the shadows, thought she would.

Neither did Miroku. They stood like that for a while until they realized what they were doing. Then they sprang apart, blushing slightly and muttering apologies. From the shadows, the boys, and Kirara, sighed in disappointment. 'Next time........' they thought.

Of course, what the whole group didn't know was that the Hall was just a little beyond where they were. It could not be seen because of the trees in the way.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Youko Kurama and Miyu Shiori had made it all the way to the Dog Forest at that time. True to their nicknames, they still resembled white forest spirits running through the trees.

They made better time than Youko had first estimated. It took them only a little less than a week and a half to reach the Dog Forest, and at this rate, they could reach the Hall itself in another half a week.

"Miyu, do you want to make camp for the night?" Youko asked as they ran with the sun setting.

She shook her head, almost imperceptibly so she wouldn't lose her balance and crash. "No, we only started at noon because of the rain. Besides, running at night is great."

"Especially with the full moon, koishii." Miyu smiled at him when he said that.

"Hai, my kitsune. Let's spook anyone within miles out simply by being 'spirits,'" she said laughingly.

And so they raced on ahead, framed by the light of the full moon, looking for all the world like.......well, spirits.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Kirara woke suddenly, feeling the presences of two youkai. She watched, on guard, as two fast, graceful shapes soar past, silhouetted against the bright moon. They passed with only a cursory glance downwards, so Kirara relaxed and went back to sleep.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"There's a small group of humans below us," Miyu murmured to her mate softly as they passed over them. "And a firecat," she added.

Youko gave them a quick glance, and decided they were no threat. "Four humans, all asleep. The firecat's just watching." He sent out a quick psychic probe. "The witch wears the Red, the adult Warlord wears the Green, and the two younger Warlords wear the White and Tiger Eye. And the cat may be Kindred."

She flicked a backwards glance at the clearing as they bounded farther and farther away. "Kindred, eh? Interesting........."

Towards morning, the pair found a nice, cozy little cave and slept there, curled up in each other's arms until a couple hours before high noon. Then they continued their journey.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


'Well, landens aren't all that bad after all ne?' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at the ceiling from the bed of a rather prosperous landen inn. 'None of the snake-pit of political intrigue most of the Blood are immersed in.'

"Lord? You're food is here," A buxom young woman said from the open door. Sesshoumaru waved her in and gestured for her to put the food down on the small table. "Anything else you'll be needing, Lord?" She licked her lips and almost unobtrusively pulled the neckline of her dress lower.

Sesshoumaru ignored her attempt to *ahem* "display herself" and merely said, "Nothing else. You may go now." 'So, there are stupid whores among the landens too, eh? No matter, I remain Rin's alone.' At the thought of Rin, his heart seemed to contract, and a previously unexperienced feeling of deep longing assaulted him. He didn't even notice when the slightly affronted serving wench huffed and shut the door behind her as she left.

'It's been.....how long already? Almost a year......Oh Rin......I wish I were with you right now......I miss you so much it hurts......' He put down his food, and put his head in his hands. 'Rin, if only you knew all the new emotions I'm feeling for you' "Rin....." he whispered aloud. 'Hell, I'd really like to be back among the Blood right now, even Inuyasha's company is preferable to that of the landens! Oh sure, they're hospitable enough, but there's always an undercurrent of fear, fear of the Blood, Craft, Darkness, and kami-knows-what-else!'

Sighing lightly, he picked his fork back up and resumed eating, trying to ignore, or at least lessen, the ache within his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry for the rather short and pointless chapter, I'm having.........er, I wouldn't exactly call it writer's block, just a lack of ideas and/or inspiration. I have ideas for what I want to put in later, but almost none for now. Any suggestions are welcome! If I like them, and have a way to work them in, I'll use them.

starrynight323: Youko Kurama is so cool...... *sigh* In fact, he looks a hell of a lot like Inuyasha! 

Ja!


	19. Evil?

Kitsunehime: ^_______________________________^

Everyone else: 0.0 What's wrong with you?!

Kitsunehime: Over 110 reviews! ^____________________^

Miyu: *sweatdrop* Ok, you can stop gloating now.......

Youko: Yeah, that would be a really good idea........

Kitsunehime: I'm not gloating, I'm CELEBRATING! *takes a BIG swig of sugar-filled cappuccino and jams butter toffees in mouth* ^________^

Jaenelle: ......Do I know you?

Daemon: Sadly, you do.

Kitsunehime: ^___^

Inuyasha: Hey, look at this! *points* Her weird smiley faces are getting smaller and smaller!

Kagome: Wow, you're right.........

Kitsunehime: ^_^

Lucivar: Look! It's now normal-sized!

Rin: This is getting really, really weird........

Sesshoumaru: Beyond weird.........

Kitsunehime: ^.^

Shippou: The smile-thingy disappeared..........!

Kitsunehime: -.-

Marian: Ok, stop it! One minute you're happy, now you're getting depressing! Make up your mind already!

Kitsunehime: I'm so sorry! *sniffle*

Inutaishou: *looks at her suspiciously* What for?

Kitsunehime: I won't be able to update for a while! I'm going to be in Washington, D.C. for a week, and unless I can get my hands on a laptop to bring along...........

Titian: Yay! We finally get a break!

Sango: Can I kill Miroku while you're gone?

Miroku: What did I ever do to you? *hand starts to wander*

*bam!*

Sango: That's what, you lecher! Can I _please_ kill him?

Kitsunehime: No, but you can kill Jaken all you want. *shoves the ugly little toad forwards*

Mori no Kage: *walks in* ........Now I can't tell, who has more chaos in their disclaimers, me, or you?

Kitsunehime: Who cares? While you're in here, do the disclaimer for me, will you?

Mori no Kage: ..........Bite me.

*pounce*

"OW!"

Saetan: Uh, Kitsunehime? I don't think she meant literally.........

Mori no Kage: Get off me! Ow!

Kitsunehime: *spit* You taste awful. Yuck. Me no own, you no sue, got that?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 18 Evil?

  
  


Kagura wearily trudged down the stairs to fetch Kanna for Naraku. 'I am so sick of this. . . Why can't Naraku just let me go free? And what the hell's wrong with Kanna? She obeys him without question! She doesn't even talk!' "Kanna, Naraku wants you," she said brusquely and walked off to her own private little sanctuary.

She entered the aviary and closed the door softly, so as to not scare the birds. When she whistled, her favorite bird, a red-eyed, tan and gray osprey came to perch on her arm.

"Kazehime, did you eat any of the other birds in here again?" Kagura asked her bird, stroking it's throat feathers. "Next time, don't kill a whole family of them, alright? You do know that your kind usually eats fish." She watched as Kazehime began to preen herself. "Aren't you lucky, so carefree. I'm trapped, I have to obey Naraku. I want to escape, even though he's my father. But he wears the Jewel that is one level darker than mine." Kagura smiled weakly as the osprey played with the Red Jewel hanging off a fine chain on her neck. "I don't know how Kanna can obey without question. We're sisters, true, but we're almost nothing alike."

She stayed as long as she dared, but in the end, she had to leave reluctantly.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Kanna slowly climbed the steps to Naraku's room. Contrary to her sister's thinking, she did not blindly obey her father. She just kept every one of her thought inside her head, unvoiced.

'I want to be free . . . Kagura at least gets to go on missions where she is away from _him_ for a little while . . . I am kept, invisibly chained, by his side. And he keeps a spell on me so I cannot speak . . . '

She entered Naraku's room with dread, but not showing it. When he commanded her to scry for the Dark Court in her mirror, she did so with reluctance. She dared not show it though.

"What the hell is this, girl?" Naraku furiously slapped her. Kanna, struggling to maintain a blank face, saw that her mirror was still blank. It seemed that the Dark Court had special shields around it. She was unable to see them in her mirror.

Dismissed, she was strangely pleased that Naraku had been thwarted, even in something so trivial and at the cost of her pain.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Sitting in the dark and watching rain fall outside, Naraku paced back and forth trying to think of a plan. 'Damn . . . most of the Realm is under my rule already, but how does the Western Lands resist all of my influence?! Even that troublesome Territory years ago . . . what was it called again? Kamiya! Yes, even Kamiya submitted eventually!' Hitting upon a plan, he opened his window and let one of his Saimyosho out, ordering it to send a demon to assassinate those of the Dark Court.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Youko Kurama and Miyu Shiori took shelter in a cave to avoid the rain. She growled softly as she wrung out her hair.

"I hate being caught out in the rain . . . "

"We're so close it doesn't matter if we delay or not. So, would you rather sleep until this ends, or . . . " Youko pulled her close and nuzzled her neck tenderly. "Or pass the time this way?"

Purring, she reached up to rub his ears. "This way."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Er, sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed (I don't think it does . . . it's just short, that's all), it's because I wanted to get something up before I went to Washington . . . since I won't be updating for at least a week anyways . . . 

And about the little scene I left off on, should I continue that, or skip ahead and write about something/someone else? Or another suggestion entirely?

dragon9: Actually, I don't know about that yet. Probably all of them though.

The Golden Snitch. No, you don't sound like a broken record.

Final Spirit: Er . . . it's kinda like how two or more people can have the same skills or strengths . . . I can't explain it very well . . . 

sagara Misato: One question: I know you have an ff.net account, why didn't you sign on to send a review? And no, I won't forget the butter toffee.

Ja!


	20. More New Court Members

Kitsunehime: Butter toffee . . . . . . . . . . . 

Shippou: *waves hand in front of her face* Hello? Are you ok?

Kitsunehime: Butter toffee . . . . . . . . . . . *snaps out of it* Huh? Did you say something?

Saetan: He asked if you're ok.

Lucivar: Yeah, you're freaking everyone out . . . 

Kitsunehime: Sorry! I was in butter toffee withdrawal. *finds more* Yay! Butter toffee! *munches on them happily* Sorry it took so long to update, I know I should have right after I got back . . . But I didn't even have the chapter written yet. I was planning to write it during the trip, but . . . I forgot. Oh, and one _minor_ problem . . . Ano . . . everyone who requested a pic, could you tell me who you are and which one you want again? I lost my list . . . gomen nasai! *eats another butter toffee*

Mori no Kage: Hey! Those are mine! *makes a grab at them*

Kitsunehime: NOOO! *does Sesshoumaru's moving-away-really-fast-technique/disappearing act*

Mori no Kage: *falls flat on her face* Hey! No fair, you had a whole bag to yourself on your trip!

Kitsunehime: And you got to watch YuYu Hakusho and Rurouni Kenshin AND you got to go on your computer! *continues to argue*

Inuyasha: . . . You can kinda tell they're related . . . *sweatdrop*

Kagome: You should talk! Anyone can tell you and Sesshoumaru are related!

Sesshoumaru: I am nothing like him.

Inuyasha: *at same time* I am nothing like him!

Rin: -_- Yup, it's true.

Inuyasha: It is NOT!

Sesshoumaru: *at same time (again)* It is not.

Youko: . . . Give it up already.

Both brothers: No!

*other argument is still going on in background*

Miyu: . . . You're all hopeless.

Kitsunehime: *succeeded in kicking Mori no Kage out* Muahahahahaha! I got the butter toffee! *hands some out to the cast* See? I'm nice.

Titian: Yeah right.

Kitsunehime: Yes I am! To make up for not updating in almost three weeks, this will be an extra-long chapter! Enjoy!

Kagome: I think you're forgetting something . . . like, say, the _disclaimer_?

Kitsunehime: Oops. Not mine. Satisfied? Ok. Now enjoy.

Everyone else: . . . . . . *sweatdrop*

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 19 More New Arrivals

  
  


Youko and Miyu, exhausted by their earlier passion, yawned and curled up around each other, covered by their discarded clothing, to sleep until the rain ended.

Deep, deep in a tiny hole in the back of the cave, a little mouse shivered and stayed hidden under its little bed, scared by the *cough* loud sounds outside.

By the time the rain stopped, both kitsunes were awake, dressed, and ready to go. Silently, both leapt out and continued to run.

A few hours later, the tall walls of the hall came into view. Approaching, they found the big front door and knocked.

Luckily for them, this time, it wasn't an old man or a flea that opened the door for them, it was . . . No one.

"Hey, I'm down here!" Both Miyu and Youko looked down to see another little kitsune near the floor. "Are you looking for someone?"

Miyu knelt down so her face was on a level with the child's. "Actually, yes. Is Inutaishou here?"

"Yup! Sesshoumaru sent you, didn't he?"

"A perceptive child, aren't you? What's your name?" Youko said in a gentle voice, not bothering to crouch down.

Looking up at him, he said, "I'm Shippou! You know, you two look a lot like Inuyasha and Fahleing. What are your names? So, are you here for the Dark Court or not?"

"Hai, Shippou. My name is Miyu Shiori, he's my mate, Youko Kurama. Can you take us to Inutaishou now?"

"Ok! Follow me," Shippou said in a chipper voice, starting off down the hall. Miyu stood up and followed along with her mate.

While walking, Youko leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "You'd make a great mother."

Startled, she stopped and stared at him. "Nani?!" 'Did I hear him right?'

He grinned at her reaction. "Nothing. Keep going. Little Shippou's going to leave us behind." Brushing past his mate, Youko continued to follow the much younger kitsune.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Miyu said foxily (pun not originally intended). "Maybe tonight, ne? Oh, and by the way, you'll make a great father too." Smirking at his expression, she brushed suggestively past him and easily caught up with Shippou.

"You vixen." Youko shook his head, smiling slightly, and also caught up.

"So, what was that all about?" Shippou asked innocently.

"You'll understand when you're older," Miyu replied, facefaulting. In an attempt to change the subject, she said, "So, you're a kitsune too?"

"Yup! But I don't know much about our kind . . . my parents are dead," Shippou replied, rather sadly. Stopping at a big black door carved with a red-eyed dragon, he cheered up and said, "But, anyways, here's Inutaishou's study! Just knock. Bye!" With that, he zoomed off. Or tried to, anyhow.

Youko had grabbed the back of Shippou's collar and lifted him up to eye level. Teasingly, he said, "What? Leaving us already?"

Shippou was squirming uncomfortably. "I really have to go to the bathroom!" At that, Youko facefaulted and quickly put him down. Shippou made a mad dash for the nearest toilet as soon as his feet touched the floor.

Watching him go, both older kitsunes sweatdropped. Youko reached over to knock, but the door suddenly opened and he accidentally rapped a really pale inu-youkai on the nose.

"Oh! Ah, sorry. Is Inutaishou in there by any chance?"

Rubbing his nose, he replied in a rather sarcastic voice, "That would be me. How can I help you?"

"We're here for the Dark Court," Youko said, still a little apologetic.

Instantly, Inutaishou was all business. "The Dark Court? Come in, sit down." As soon as they did, he began to question them. "What are your names and where are you from? Any titles? What Jewels do you wear? What are your castes?"

"My name is Youko Kurama. This is my mate, Miyu Shiori. We're both the guardians of Fox Forest. I wear the Gray, she wears the Red. I'm a Warlord Prince, Miyu is a Black Widow."

"You may have heard of us, the Spirit Fox and Spirit Vixen," Miyu added. "And I believe you are the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and the High Lord of Hell, ne?"

Inutaishou nodded. "Well then, welcome to the unofficial-as-of-yet Dark Court. If you go up the stairs to the right and knock on one of the doors, I'm sure one of them can give you a tour. Now, bye. I have business to do." With the questioning over, he pushed them both out the door and locked it behind them.

The two mates looked at each other, a little confused. "Well then, I suppose we go up the stairs then," Miyu said, leading the way.

Peering at the doors, they saw that some of them had nameplates. The first one on the left said 'Sakuya,' and under it, 'If you bother me, you die.'

" . . . Not this one then." Youko looked at the one on the right. It simply read 'Inutaishou.' The next two sets of rooms seemed to be empty. Shippou's room was on the left in the next set. The next room read 'Inuyasha.' Youko knocked on that one.

The door swung open to reveal a not-very-happy hanyou. "What do you want? And who the hell are you anyways?"

Inside, three female voices chided the speaker for being so rude. A rougher female voice said, "Keh!" while a male one said, "Does it really matter?" nonchalantly.

One of the females, a Priestess with black hair that fell past her shoulders, stood up and joined the hanyou by the door. "You're new Court members, ne? Hey, everyone, come over here! What are your names?"

This time, Miyu answered. "I am Miyu Shiori, he is my mate, Youko Kurama. We're both the guardians of Fox Forest."

"I'm Kagome, High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, nice to meet you!"

"Keh. I'm Inuyasha, Inutaishou's younger son."

"Keh. Name's Fahleing, High Priestess of Dog Forest and Inuyasha's cousin."

"Koryu, Sesshoumaru's cousin."

"My name's Sakuya."

"I'm Rin, the Witch." Youko and Miyu both bowed at that, but Rin waved them off. "Just call me Rin, don't bother with any fancy titles."

While Rin was talking, Kagome was observing the pair. "You both look a lot like Inuyasha and Fahleing. Are you related by any chance?"

Miyu shook her head. "No, we're kitsunes, not inu-youkai."

"Oh, you're kitsunes!" Kagome exclaimed. "Could you teach Shippou the things your kind needs to know? We don't have anyone else who can . . . "

"And while you're at it, Miyu, you're a Black Widow, right? Rin has some potential in that area. Could you teach her?" Sakuya asked.

"Sure . . . I'll show Rin a Black Widow's workings, and Youko can teach Shippou," Miyu answered. "Ano . . . can we have a tour of this place though? And don't we need a room to stay in?"

"Oh, sorry! Of course!" Rin got up and beckoned for them to follow. "My room's on the farthest end of the hall to the right, Fahleing's is on the right, and Kagome's is next to that. Koryu's is right across from Inuyasha's, your room is right next to his. Shippou's is right across from yours. Oh, would you like to take a bath or change clothes? The traveling must have been pretty dusty . . . "

"Actually, that would be a good idea," Youko said, grimacing. Miyu nodded in agreement.

"Come to think of it, I think there may be a diagram of this place in one of the desk drawers, so you don't really need a tour. And, dinner's in a little over an hour. Inutaishou requires us to dress a bit more formally than usual, so make use of the kimonos in the closet, ok? See you later!"

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Back in her room, Rin sighed. 'They're lucky, to be together like that. When Sesshoumaru comes back, could we be together, just like them?'

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Ano . . . Youko, which kimono should I wear for dinner?"

Her mate, who was sitting in the big tub, opened one eye. "Is that what's taking you so 

long to get in here? Decide later. Or is it me you're trying to avoid?"

Slipping behind him to rub his ears and causing him to purr, she said, "Of course not, why would I?"

"Then join me." With a quick tug, Youko pulled her in with him. Miyu's thin white robe was instantly soaked through. And you know what happens when you get white clothing wet . . . 

"Kyah! What do you think you're doing?! Now I'm all soaking wet . . . !" She then tried to climb out of the tub.

He stopped her. "I wouldn't have pulled you in if you came yourself," he said, while peeling off her robe to reveal smooth, warm flesh. "Now, about what you said we'd do tonight . . . ?"

Laughing, she helped him and threw the robe out of the tub onto the bathroom floor. "I said tonight, not now, baka kitsune."

"Does that really make a difference?" By now, Youko had slipped behind his mate and sniffed her neck while tracing abstract patterns on her backside.

"No, not really . . . " 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Outside, in the hallway, Fahleing knocked impatiently on their door. "It's time for dinner already, what's taking them so long?"

Rin tried to peek in through the crack between the door and the floor. "Maybe they fell asleep or lost track of the time?"

From next door, Koryu joined them out in the corridor. "There are noises coming from the bathroom," he announced, looking a little disturbed.

"What noises?" Kagome inquired.

"It sounds like mating foxes."

Facefaults and anime falls galore.

"Keh. Let them come down themselves later then." Inuyasha then started down the stairs, followed by everyone else.

In the dining room, Inutaishou looked at them curiously. "Where are Youko and Miyu? Weren't they supposed to come with you?"

Inuyasha sat right down and crossed his arms. "They're in the bathroom fucking each other like there's no tomorrow."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slapped his arm lightly.

"What? It's true!"

"You didn't have to put it _that_ way!"

"Who cares!"

"You insensitive jerk!"

"Picky wench!"

Everyone else was developing large sweatdrops on their heads at this point. Then Sakuya called out, "Hey, Inuyasha! Your kimono's inside-out!"

Ignoring her, they kept on arguing. Sakuya shrugged when the others looked at her funny, since Inuyasha's kimono was obviously not inside-out at all. "It was worth a try," she said.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Hey, look at this, Sango," Miroku, who had been walking way ahead of the rest of them called out. "The Hall's right up ahead!"

"Really?!"

"Oh, cool!" Both Souta and Kohaku ran towards the pointing Warlord. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Both boys took off at a run. Sango smirked, giving them a head start, then pulled Miroku up behind her on Kirara and quickly overtook both of them.

"Hey, no fair, you got Kirara!"

"Too bad, boys! Who told you not to wait up in the first place?" Sango said, laughing. Meanwhile, Miroku was trying very hard not to grope her.

'Hey, I can just say I was trying to hold on tighter!' Then he thought about it a little more. 'Nah, better not. She'd throw me off anyways . . . Not to mention she'll maim me!' "Sango, do you think anyone would actually answer the door? It is about the time when most people are eating their dinner."

"I don't know, should we try anyways?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try . . . "

"Then we will," she said resolutely.

"Hey, sis! Wait up, please! We want to be the ones to knock!" Kohaku yelled from pretty far behind Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

Rather reluctantly, Sango got Kirara to stop, so she and Miroku could get off and Souta and Kohaku could catch up. Striding up to the front door as a group, they allowed the two youngest to knock.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


In the middle of eating a particularly large slice of roasted ham, Inuyasha looked up. "Oi, di som'n jusnock?"

Everyone stared at him. "What did you say?"

He swallowed with some difficulty. "I said, did someone just knock?" He listened for a bit. "There it goes again."

"Then why don't you go answer it?" Inutasishou asked.

"Why should I? This is _your_ Hall, not mine," he shot back.

"I'll answer it," Rin said, getting up. "Since you fat, lazy bums don't seem to want to get up."

"Who're you calling a fat, lazy bum?" Inuyasha retorted just as Rin left the room. Needless to say, she didn't hear him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, there you go. Almost two pages longer than usual. I just finished the fifth book of Harry Potter, so that's part of the reason this took so long . . . I couldn't stop reading it . . . But the worst part about it is that my favorite character dies . . . *sniff* How dare they! And I had a good idea for a Harry Potter fic too! Well, anyways, it's officially summer vacation now, so I _should_ be able to update every couple days or so . . . unless I get writer's block.

Final Spirit: Actually, that's a really good explanation! A person's Jewels are kind of like a representation of their soul's power.

Ja!


	21. The Lecher's Grand Appearance

Youko: . . . . . . . . . 

Miyu: . . . . . . . . 

Kitsunehime: What's wrong with you two?

Shippou: Did they eat something funny? Like when Inutaishou tried to fry eggs and they turned out looking and tasting like shit?

Inutaishou: Hey!

Kagome: Shippou! Who taught you to swear?! I bet it was Inuyasha, wasn't it?! Osuwari!

Inuyasha: Aaauugghh! *bam*

Kitsunehime: -_______- You still haven't answered.

*ten minutes later*

Kitsunehime: ok, so you're not going to answer? Fine, then I'll just go show _these_ to everyone else. *waves Youko and Miyu chibi plushies around* Aren't they just so cute? *huggles them*

Youko and Miyu: No! Don't!

Kitsunehime: Then start talking! *still hugging the chibis*

Titian: I bet it has something to do with the bathtub thing in the last chapter, eh? Upset that she didn't let you continue, hmm? 

Kitsunehime: Oh! That's what's upsetting you two? What, you wanted me to write a lemon? You could have just continued once the scenes switched.

Sakuya: *sees them both turn bright red and mumble* Bet you both feel really stupid right about now, ne?

*mumble*mumble*

Lucivar: Forget them, they're hopeless. Do you know when Mori no Kage's finally going to post her story?

Kitsunehime: No. Do I _look_ like I know what's going on in my dear *cough*cough* little sis's head? She said she keeps forgetting to turn on her computer and type.

Mori no Kage: *yelling from next room* Shut up! I have it all on paper!

Kitsunehime: *Yelling back* Then post it already!

Mori no Kage: I did!

Kitsunehime: Good for you! *turns back to computer* Hey, who closed out the media player? *catches Surreal sneaking away* How dare you! You closed out one of my new favorite songs!

Rin: And that song would be . . . ?

Kitsunehime: Wild Wind, sung by the voice actors of Kurama and Hiei! Now go away while it's playing.

Saetan: Uh, don't you have to write the chapter?

Kitsunehime: Kuso! I forgot. Me no own, you no sue, read and have a bad day. Just kidding! Oh, and I got kind of bored with the neutral POV, so I'm now going to switch around, ok? Tell me if it's better or worse.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 20 The Lecher's Grand Appearance

  
  


Sango's POV

  


We stood out there for what was probably ten minutes or so, then a girl with long black hair and brown eyes opened the door. She was probably sixteen or so.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she inquired.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" I fell over. That stupid Miroku . . . "I mean, a lovely lady such as yourself . . . "

As soon as she felt his hand on her butt, she screeched and punched him. Hard. Right in the face. I grinned. "Nice punch. Sesshoumaru sent us to find someone called Inutaishou." Behind me, Souta and Kohaku hurried to catch the lecher before he hit his head on the cold stone and give himself an ingloriously gory end.

The girl at the door seemed startled that she knocked Miroku out, but quickly got over it. "Oh, welcome! Why don't you all come in, we're having dinner right now, so you can just sit down and eat." When I opened my mouth to ask her name, she interrupted. "Save the introductions for later, in front of everybody so you don't have to repeat anything." Well, that did make sense.

Kohaku and Souta dumped Miroku onto Kirara's back and we all began to follow her down the hall. We eventually arrived at a huge, open room with large sheets of clear glass taking up most of the wall space. Heavy black and red curtains hung from the ceiling, presumably to shade the room's occupants when the sun was too bright. A sparkling black and red crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, and candle holders of the same colors held white tapers that lit the whole table up softly. All sitting around it were dressed formally in rich colors and patterns.

Souta and Kohaku stopped in the middle of the doorway, awed. Well, to be fair, I was awed too, but at least I didn't gape. I heard coughing behind us and quickly turned around.

The first thing I saw was a pair of piercing silver eyes. They belonged to a rather tall, beautiful lady with long, straight silver hair and furry-looking ears on top of her head, wearing a white silk kimono embroidered with silver roses around the hem. She was accompanied by a slightly taller man with equally stunning looks, except with golden eyes, wearing a white kimono and pale grey hakama bordered in black and gold along the bottoms. The lady coughed again and I realized I was staring.

"Gomen nasai," I murmured as I moved out of the way and they sat down. I noticed that another man who looked very similar to them make a comment to them about enjoying themselves in the bath, and they both told him to stuff it. By this time, Miroku seemed to be returning to the world of consciousness. Unfortunately.

Our guide waited until everyone at the table settled down, then cleared her throat. "We have some new Court members!" she announced. "This is . . . " It seemed she suddenly remembered that she didn't know our names either.

So I introduced us. "I'm Sango, this is my younger brother Kohaku, he's Souta, Kirara's my cat, and the half-conscious lecher's Miroku."

At the mention of his name, he seemed to wake up completely. And, to my dismay, the dashed right up to the table. "Oh lovely ladies," he began. I slapped my hand over my face in frustration. "Will you bear my children?"

The man in white immediately grabbed a fork and tried to stab him with it, snarling that he had better stay away from his mate. The lady right next to him tried to take away the fork and replace it with a knife. Across the table, a lady with past-shoulder-length black hair shrieked and threw a tomato at the hentai. The man next to her who had made the bath comment leapt up and lunged towards him with another fork in his hand. Another lady with silver hair proceeded to strangle Miroku. The Healer-Queen with a wide ribbon tied around her throat just stared.

The man next to her laughed and said, "You want _her_ to bear your child? Not possible, she's dead." Seeing as Miroku was practically dying now, he rescued him from the other angry occupants of the room. "I'm Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru's demon-dead father, Demon Lord of the Western Lands and High Lord of Hell."

The woman next to him blinked and said, "My name is Sakuya, also one of the demon-dead. I'm the main Healer here."

The lady who tried to strangle Miroku to death announced herself as Fahleing, High Priestess of Dog Forest. The others introduced themselves after her. (You readers should know who they all are by now, so I won't put them here again. It gets too boring that way.) Then we sat down to eat.

It wasn't until after they showed us around and I settled into my room next to Shippou's that I finally remembered why Kagome's name and title sounded so familiar. But I was too tired to do anything about it.

  


Next morning~

  


After dressing in a simple pink and white kimono, I went to look for Souta. I wasn't really paying attention when the others were given rooms, so I had to try a couple of doors. They didn't have time to put signs on our doors yet, so I only knocked on the ones with none. The door across from mine was unlocked.

Miroku was inside, asleep, leaning against the wall. I shook him to wake him up.

"Huh, wha? Oh, morning, Sango," he said yawning. Then I saw the cup in his hand that he was previously pressing to the wall. He noticed what I was staring at and grinned his perverted little grin. "There were some interesting sounds last night."

"You hentai!" I yelled, whacking him with a chair. He fell unconscious with a satisfying thud after a couple more good whacks. Huffing, I went to the room right next to his and finally found Souta.

"Good morning Sango," he said, rather sleepily.

"Souta, you know how your mother said your sister's . . . " I began. But he caught on quickly.

"The High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Again, sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. I wanted to get something up before I left again. Just when I get to start updating again, my mom drags me to New Hampshire . . . . grr . . . PLEASE review so I have something to be happy about when I get back! Onegai gozaimasu!

And, could someone please help me with the summary for this thing? I always seem to come up with really retarded ones . . . HELP! My only requirements are: it has to be interesting (duh!), and it has to mention the main pairings (Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag, and Mir/San) and that the rating's mostly for language. Oh, and you can't give too much of the story away. That's all. 

Oh, and one more thing: Is the first-person POV alright with you people? Or do I really suck at it?

And please check out my little sister Mori no Kage's new story, it's called "Lykouleon's Wedding," listed under Dragon Knights. It's pretty hilarious, especially the disclaimer parts. In my opinion, anyways.

hellraiser: Really? Well, that's good . . . But, still, how could they kill him?! Waah!

Ja!


	22. Siblings and Similarities

Kitsunehime: I'm Ba~ack! With a warning to all peoples: DO NOT eat the popcorn at Flume Gorge. It's tasteless! Ick . . . 

Lucivar: Then why'd you get the stuff in the first place?

Kitsunehime: Because it was all yellow and buttery-looking! In fact, I bet they probably use food coloring! Well, if you like tasteless food, you can have it all. Maple sugar candy's the best though!

Shippou: Candy?! Where?! Gimme some!

Kitsunehime: Nope. I ate it all . . . . ^.^;; And the saddest thing is, I was deprived of internet, computer, tv, and staring at my desktop image! Waah!

Kagome: . . . Internet, computer, and tv I can understand, but your _desktop_?!

Kitsunehime: *nods* And all the songs I have saved on my computer, my door, my curtains . . . . 

Kagome: Your _desktop_?!

Inuyasha: Your _door_?!

Jaenelle: Your _curtains_?!

Fahleing: What the hell?!

Rin: I don't think you really want to know . . . 

Daemon: You're right, we don't.

Kitsunehime: Well, anyways, Mori no Kage has _finally_ posted. It's called "Lykouleon's Wedding," listed under Dragon Knights. She's in desperate need of reviews.

Mori no Kage: Only one so far! Waah! *sniffle*

Kitsunehime: Hey, I gave you a review! And, there were mixed reactions to the first-person POV thingy, so I guess I'll just switch around to whatever fits at the time, ok? Oh, and I have volumes 11, 12, and 13. Does that count as ownership? I don't know, you tell me! And, thank you VERY MUCH to those who reviewed! It was great to get back and open up the mailbox to find those there! Arigatou gozaimasu!

  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 21 Siblings and Similarities

  
  


"The High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama!" Souta exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on!" Sango was out the door, pulling Souta along, in a flash. She reached the proper door, and knocked.

'She's my sister, she's my sister . . . I can't believe it!' he thought. 'What if she's not really my sister? What if she doesn't care? What if . . . '

The door opened . . . 

  


_Should I be _really_ evil and give you a super-short cliffhanger chapter? Nah._

  


. . . And a super-fat cat flopped over on their feet.

'What if she ends up hating me? Wha . . . What the?! What's with the fat cat? It's heavy . . . '

"Buyo! What are you doing?" The person to whom the voice belonged to came into view. Picking up the fat cat, Kagome said, "Oh, good morning. Do you need help with something?"

"Are you really my sister?" Souta blurted out. Kagome looked at him in a confused way, then looked at Sango.

"He's not related to Kohaku and me," Sango explained. "His mother stumbled onto our house years ago with Souta. Before she died, she said that his sister was the High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama."

Souta looked at her pleadingly. When she didn't say anything, just staring, his face fell. "Let's go, Sango. Maybe Mother was wrong." He sounded so disappointed.

At that, Kagome started. "No, it's just that . . . Well, I never knew I had a brother. You see, the former High Priestess took me in for training when I was very little and I took over from her when she died. I barely even remember my mother's face. But are you sure she didn't mean the old High Priestess?"

Holding Souta back from leaving, Sango shook her head. "I don't think so. She was rather young, and, from what you've said, wasn't the old High Priestess . . . well, old?"

"True . . . Souta, is it? I guess we're siblings after all. I . . . I'm sorry if I'm not like a sister to you now, since we just met . . . but we can work on that later, ne?"

Happily, if a little doubtfully, Souta nodded.

"Trust me, kid. Older siblings aren't all that great," Inuyasha drawled, leaning against the wall outside his door.

It was clear that Souta admired him like a role model. "Why wouldn't they be?" he asked curiously. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah. You saw that bastard, Sesshoumaru before, right? That's him. I'm his younger half-brother."

"But you don't look _that_ much alike," Souta observed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Different mothers."

"Really? Are you also related to Youko, Miyu, Koryu, and Fahleing?" Sango questioned.

"Only Fahleing. She's a cousin on my mother's side. Koryu's Sesshoumaru's cousin on _his_ mother's side. Youko and Miyu are kitsunes, not inu-youkai like the rest of us."

Coming up the stairs at that time, Fahleing heard it all. "Lovely, isn't it? How us canines seem to rule this place."

"Speaking of siblings, what happened to your sisters?" Inuyasha asked.

All of a sudden, it seemed like a dark cloud passed over her face. "Dead," she said shortly, forestalling any other questions by locking herself in her room.

Koryu and Rin, who just came out of their rooms, joined them out in the hallway. He looked at Fahleing's door for a moment. "She had sisters?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Half-sisters, actually. One older, one younger."

"She's never mentioned them before . . . " Kagome mused.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I hadn't even seen them since I was a pup. So they're dead . . . And most likely by Naraku's hand. He's done something to everyone here."

"Everyone?" Souta asked.

Rin smiled sadly. "Yes, everyone. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were enslaved by him many years ago. The previous High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama was killed by him. And I was most likely orphaned by him also, like Shippou."

Miyu, Youko, Kohaku, and Shippou joined them.

"Naraku killed my former partner, Kuronue," Youko growled out.

"He twisted and killed all the members of the Black Widow Coven I once belonged to," Miyu said sorrowfully. "And, what about you and your group?" she asked Sango.

"He killed Kohaku's and mine mother, and most likely was the cause of Souta's mother's death. And Miroku . . . "

"He cursed my grandfather with an ever-expanding, unseal able hole in his hand that was passed down to my father, then me," Miroku stated grimly, finally having recovered from Sango's beating.

This time, Kagome spoke up. "Inutaishou's sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, were enslaved. Sakuya was killed brutally in her own home, her body left for her children to find."

Now wide awake, unlike last night, pieces of the puzzle clicked together in Sango's brain. 'Sakuya . . . murdered brutally . . . home . . . for children to find . . . slit throat . . . blood everywhere . . . Mother!' "She's demon dead?! Oh, Kohaku, she's our mother!"

  
  
  
  
  


Hey look, more of a plot! Wow! Sorry about the second cliffhanger in a row . . . the thing is, I'm starving. ^.^ So, ready, set, REVIEW!

Mori no Kage: So, you're becoming a regular reviewer, eh?

Final Spirit: Ok. I'll check it out later.

Ja!


	23. Locks and Idiots Don't Mix

I have an important announcement! I'm changing my pen name to Kitsunehime! Why, because the name 'Black Princess' kinda got confused with the skin color black, and well . . . I dunno. Besides, foxes are my favorite animals! Muahahahahaha, all bow down to the Fox Princess!

Everyone: . . . *sweatdrop*

Kitsunehime: ^_^ Oh, and about all the disclaimers in the other chapters, I'll get around to fixing them later. Wait, never mind, I'll do it now. *closes out this chapter*

~Half an hour later~

Kitsunehime: Done! Now all I need to do is to change all the other things I have under 'Burakkuhime' . . . . 

Surreal: Which would include . . . ?

Kitsunehime: Two necklaces and an account somewhere that I don't think can be changed. Did I mention that one of the necklaces has a grain of rice in it? And 'Burakkuhime' is written on that grain of rice?

Shippou: Wow! Lemme see!

Kitsunehime: Neat, isn't it? I got it in Washington.

Inuyasha: Keh. What's so great about it?

Kagome: The fact that some guy was able to write that on something as small as a grain of rice, that's what! How many people are able to do that!?

Kitsunehime: I tried. But I only succeeded in getting six letters down . . . 

Miyu: Don't worry, I just tried it and I only got down one more than you.

Inuyasha: *yelling from a corner with a huge stash of rice* I can't even get one on!

Sesshoumaru: That is because you are uncoordinated. Give me that. *tries. And only gets two letters on* . . . 

Rin: *gets one letter* . . . Maybe a surgeon can do it . . . 

Lucivar: Mother Night! This is next to impossible! *half a letter*

Kitsunehime: -_- I told you so. 

~an hour later~

Miroku: Aarrgghh! *attempts to stab his rice with a pen* Why can't they make the stupid rice grains bigger!?

Kitsunehime: Give it up already. Neither Inuyasha or the Black Jewels Trilogy is mine to boast of owning. That's why this is _fan_fiction and not a published work.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 22 Locks and Idiots Don't Mix

  
  


Kohaku stared at her, shocked beyond all belief. "But her throat was slit! And you never said you saw her body move then!"

"Mother's demon-dead now, she must have started to move after we left! Come on!" For the second time that morning, Sango pulled someone down the corridor. This time though, she was the nervous one.

'Does she still remember us? Or does she hate us for leaving her body? Oh, Mother . . . . Mother!' Wracked with nerves, she raised a shaking hand to knock. Until a voice from the open doorway across the hall stopped her.

"If you're looking for Sakuya, she tried to leave earlier this morning."

Sango's and Kohaku's faces fell. 'She doesn't want to see us after all . . . '

Watching their faces fall, Inutaishou couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. "I said she only _tried_ to leave, not that she actually succeeded. Here she is." He went back into his room to drag a protesting Sakuya out from where she was attempting to stuff herself under his bed. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman!? Why won't you even say hello to your own children?!" Inutaishou roared, becoming _very_ pissed.

"I don't want them to see me like this!" She howled. "I'm dead! All they're seeing is an animated corpse!"

"Don't you think they know that?! They want to see you anyways! Being demon-dead doesn't change who you are, stupid woman!"

Outside, everyone stared. Even Fahleing opened her door to see what was happening. No one had _ever_ seen Inutaishou _this_ mad before.

"Be glad you _can_ see your children! How do you think I felt, back when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were pleasure slaves!? And now, I don't care if they see me, dead! And you're trying to spare them pain, you're failing miserably! The longer you stay in here, the more you hurt them! Now GET OUT!" With one last bellow, Inutaishou shoved Sakuya out the door and right in front of Sango and Kohaku. Then he glared at everyone else.

Kagome sensed that he was, in a way, telling them to scram so the three had privacy, so she grabbed Souta by the back of his collar and went into her room, shutting the door. Koryu, who was right next to Shippou, wisely backed into the nearest open door, which was Fahleing's, along with the fox kit. Fahleing then backed inside after them and locked the door again. Miyu and Youko, being closest to the stairs, dashed down them to the library. Rin looked around for a second, then sprinted after them. Miroku found himself locked out of his own room, so he tried climbing out the window at the end of the hall and fell, yelling, "Ow!"

The only person left was Inuyasha, who was staring back at his father, not taking the hint. Kagome opened her door, reached out a hand, and yanked him in by his hair.

Satisfied that no one else was in the hall, Inutaishou turned around and entered his own room, leaving Sango, Kohaku, and Sakuya alone.

For what seemed like a very long time, no one spoke. The silence was only broken twice when Kagome's fat cat Buyo meowed and rolled down the stairs, landing at the bottom with an audible 'plop!' The second time was Miroku running around outside on the lawn yelling to be let in.

"Mother, why didn't you come back to tell us that you . . . are demon-dead?" Kohaku finally asked. "Why?"

Hesitating, Sakuya appeared unable to find the right words. "I . . . I . . . because . . . because Sango seemed able to take care of you and all . . . and I thought . . . "

"You thought you would only get in our way," Sango interjected sorrowfully. "I didn't do as well as you thought! I had to take on some nasty killing jobs just to find money! And the townsfolk shunned me for it! And don't say it was all because you thought I could manage on my own better!"

"I'm so sorry . . . but I really didn't want you to see me like this . . . " lifting her head slowly, she revealed the deep gash that still crossed her throat. "Don't tell me this doesn't disgust you!"

"Then what am I supposed to say?! It doesn't, not at all!" Sango yelled, her anger finally winning out. "Right, Kohaku?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just a little unsettling. After you get used to it . . . you kinda forget it's there . . . "

"See!" Sango continued. "We . . . " She was interrupted by a particularly loud cry of 'help!' from outside. Stomping over to the window, she stuck her head out and yelled right back. "Shut up down there! You stupid lecher, if you actually used your brain, you wouldn't have locked yourself out!" She slammed the window shut and stalked back to her mother and brother. "And that goes for you too, Mother! If you actually thought about it, you would've realized that we could never hate you, not for anything! If you had been a bad mother, we might have, but you weren't!" Kohaku stared at his sister's outburst and didn't say anything.

Sakuya was also shocked speechless for a moment. "I . . . I'm really sorry . . . . you're right, I should have used my brain . . . I sorry . . . I know there's really no excuse for not thinking for years . . . but is there any way you both can forgive me?" She didn't elaborate any further, but both heard the sincerity and sorrow in her voice. And also in her eyes.

"Of course!" Kohaku said, hugging her. Sango nodded, suddenly choked by emotion, and also threw her arms around Sakuya.

Once again, they were interrupted by the baka hentai outside. "Help! Someone let me in! And protect me from the angry Sango!"

Sakuya chuckled. "Well, come on then., Sango. Let's help your poor, stupid lover."

"He is NOT my lover!"

Kohaku grinned and tugged on his mother's sleeve and whispered in her ear. "They're not together yet, but me and Souta have been trying to set them up."

Whispering back, she replied, "Well, now you have help."

"What are you whispering about?!" Sango yelled from a little farther down the hall.

"Nothing, let's go help the poor idiot."

From outside, Miroku yelled again. "I am NOT an idiot!"

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Meanwhile~

  


Inside her room, Fahleing's ears were almost laid back flat to her skull. "Do they realize they're loud enough to hear through closed doors?" she complained.

"I doubt it," Koryu said from the closet where he hid himself in an attempt to muffle the noise. "How can the runt sleep with this noise?" 'The runt,' meaning Shippou, was fast asleep on Fahleing's bed.

After a couple more minutes of shouting and a yell from Miroku, Fahleing couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to lock herself in the bathroom, but it was locked. Listening through the door, it seemed that Kagome had locked Inuyasha in there for teaching Souta profanity. And shoving her head under a pillow didn't seem to work either.

Koryu heard her muttering through the closet door and opened it a crack. "If you won't take up too much space, I'll let you in here to."

"Taking up too much space my foot! It's my closet anyways," Fahleing muttered as she climbed in and shut the door. What she didn't know was that she shut it a little too hard, and they were now locked in. "It's much quieter in here," she commented.

"True. How long do you suppose they'll be at it?" Koryu asked, jabbing a thumb towards the door. Both of them had keen sight, and could see perfectly well in the dark.

"Who knows. I'm taking a nap. Don't spit on any of my kimonos or anything." Fahleing curled up on in her end of the closet and promptly fell asleep.

He watched her sleep for a while, telling himself that he was only doing so out of sheer boredom. And, out of his 'sheer boredom,' his thoughts began to wander.

'I'll admit, I like her much better when she's asleep. That way, she can't be such a pain in the ass. But she does smell nice . . . not like your usual bitch. Spicy and sweet. I wonder how much that scent would intensify if she were aroused? No, bad dog, BAD DOG! Don't you DARE even think of it!' Koryu slapped his forehead several times to get rid of the thought.

"Having fun there?" Fahleing said sarcastically. "I _was_ trying to sleep, you know."

'Her hair shines in the light from the crack between the doors . . . it looks so soft. How would it feel between my fingers? How would it look all spread out on a silk pillow . . . BAD DOG! Got to get out before this drives me crazy!' he abruptly reached out to shove open the closet door, only to find it locked. "Kuso . . . It's locked!"

"What!?" Fahleing also tried the door. "Mother Night, no! I'm locked in a closet with one of the most annoying youkai in the Realm! Someone open the door!"

' . . . I take all that back. She's not attractive at all.' "Who're you calling annoying?! Speak for yourself!"

"You're annoying! And it doesn't help that you're also one of the most . . . " Fahleing suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"One of the most what?" Koryu asked, still absentmindedly banging his fist against the closet door.

"Nothing!" Fahleing turned around and abstractedly began to draw patterns with her fingertips on the back wall. "Someone let us out!" she yelled again.

"Hey, anyone listening?! Let us out!" Koryu shouted, banging the door harder. "Hey, Shippou, wake up!"

"How can that runt sleep through all this!" Fahleing fumed. "And the door to my room's locked too, so we're going to be stuck in here for a _long_ time."

"Oh great . . . "

  
  
  
  
  
  


Heh heh heh . . . so they're now locked in a closet together . . . How long shall I leave them in there? ^_^

birmah: How many chapters? Uh . . . . maybe somewhere around five . . . MAYBE.

Final Spirit: Part demon? Where'd I put that?

Ja!


	24. More about That Closet

Kitsunehime: Ok, so I've finally got around to setting up a web page. For those of you who want to see it, the URL is on my profile. It's an anime fox page, where various anime characters are drawn as foxes. Sadly, all I have up so far are the rough sketches since I haven't had time to color them all yet . . . 

Shippou: Anime foxes? Does that include me?

Kitsunehime: I haven't done one of you yet, but I'll get around to it later probably . . . 

Jaenelle: So who do you have up so far?

Kitsunehime: Um . . . Two Kurama foxes, Sesshoumaru, Kaoru, Megumi, Hatoko, Ichigo, and Mint. Oh, and one colored original that was kinda supposed to be me . . . 

Sesshoumaru: . . . I do not look like that.

Inuyasha: Sure you do! See the stupid expression?

Sesshoumaru: . . . Do you wish to die?

Inuyasha: Maybe.

Youko: . . . You know, I look like this normally.

Kitsunehime: Fox paws included?

Youko: Well, everything but that.

Lucivar: *snickers* Oh, aren't you all just so cute!

Sesshoumaru: Shut up!

Rin: You have to admit, they are pretty cute . . . look at Sesshoumaru! ^_^

Sesshoumaru: *bright red*

Inuyasha: *dying of laughter*

Fahleing and Koryu: *still in closet* Let us out already! The chapter's over!

Kitsunehime: That was last chapter. The next one's about to start.

Koryu and Fahleing: NO!!!! And you 'forgot' to let us out earlier!?

Kitsunehime: Hai! ^_^ Ok, so me no own, you no sue, we all live happily ever after. ^_^

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch.23 More about That Closet ^_^

  
  


Sesshoumaru's POV ~

  


So I've finally found Kanoe. Finally, after long months of travel. With still many more to come. That's how far I am into the landen realms. I hate to admit it, but I actually miss everyone back in the Blood Realm. Even my mangy brother. And . . . especially Rin . . . 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Back Inside the Closet ~ heh heh heh ^__^ ~

  


It's been a little over an hour since the unfortunate pair have been stuck together. In a closet, too, of all places.

Koryu had taken to rhythmically banging on the door with his fist at odd intervals, falling asleep from boredom.

Fahleing was absentmindedly picking the very few split ends she could find out of her hair. And now it was her mind's turn to wander, since Koryu's was asleep.

'I'm glad I didn't actually say that out loud . . . I almost yelled out that I thought he was one of the most handsome youkai males around! What, it's true . . . Long silver hair, so soft looking . . . deep golden eyes, and his face . . . ACK! What in seven hells am I thinking!?' She shook her head long and hard until her brains felt scrambled. 'O~oh, dizzy . . . nice smell . . . where's it coming from? Koryu's scent . . . ' Deep breath. 'I like it . . . so hot, masculine . . . Kyaaah!' Seeing as the head shaking didn't seem to work, Fahleing started to whack her head against the back wall of the closet. Hard. 'Bad, bad, BAD! Stop thinking about him! I wonder if he has a nice chest? No, BAD GIRL!' Bam, bam, bam.

Koryu woke up to this rather amusing sight. And watched.

Until someone on the other side of the wall banged back.

Fahleing abruptly stopped. "What the fuck was that?!" she yelled.

"That was for whacking the wall!" Inuyasha hollered from the other side.

"Why the hell are you in a bathroom so long?!"Fahleing hollered back.

"Kagome locked me in! And why the hell are you in your closet?!"

"I got locked in with Koryu!"

No reply.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Still no reply.

"I think Kagome just let him out," Koryu said dryly. "Well, there goes our chance of being let out. I don't think he heard what you said last."

Fahleing began to knock her head against the closet door.

  


Another hour later ~ (^_^)

  


Both had sore throats from yelling and trying to wake Shippou up. Unfortunately, they didn't know that the fox kit had just let himself out. In other words, all that's left in the room are two weirdos locked in a closet.

"I'm starving . . . It's got to be around lunchtime now," Fahleing rasped.

"My throat's killing me . . . " Koryu complained. "I need a drink . . . Someone has got to have noticed we're missing by now . . . "

Little did they know that, actually, no one had noticed. They were going to be in there for a long, long time.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Meanwhile, Miroku had finally been let in by Kohaku. He was currently in the kitchen gulping down his lunch and gibbering about being chased around by a vicious chipmunk. Sango was looking at him like he had lost his mind, and Sakuya and Kohaku were laughing.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, and Shippou had grabbed a picnic basket full of food from the kitchen and were sitting on the front lawn, enjoying the sunshine. Shippou and Inuyasha seemed to have forgotten all about the closet incidence.

Inutaishou was currently having a long discussion over a couple cups of tea and sandwiches about books with Rin, Youko, and Miyu in the library.

You see, everyone just assumed that Koryu and Fahleing had finally decided to get along and have a picnic together or something. Yeah, right.

And the whole day passes like this, pretty soon it's time for dinner. Everyone's dressed and ready to eat, but two people are missing . . . 

Inutaishou looked at the empty seats inquisitively. "It's not like either of them to skip meals . . . Kagome, Miyu, Youko. Your rooms are right next to theirs. Have you heard anything?"

Miyu and Youko shook their heads. "He wasn't even in there last time we checked."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Well, I thought I heard Inuyasha yelling at somebody through the wall when I locked him in the bathroom . . . "

"You locked him in the bathroom?!" Rin was beginning to crack up.

"He was teaching Souta how to swear!"

"What's so bad about swearing?!" Inuyasha protested.

"It's . . . "

Sakuya interrupted their argument. "Inuyasha, who was on the other side of the wall?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a bit. "Fahleing. For some reason, she was inside her closet with Koryu."

"O~ooh, wonder what they're doing?" Miroku began to grin his usual perverted grin, earning a whack on the head from Sango.

"Well, that might be where they still are. Who's coming with me to check up on them?" Sakuya asked, rolling up her kimono sleeves. Miroku immediately stood up.

"Oh no you don't, not without me," Sango mumbled.

It turned out that everyone wanted to come along. So, the whole group went upstairs, opened the door to Fahleing's room, and flung open the closet doors to find . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry, but I'm severely backed up on sleep, and it's getting pretty late . . . 

Soli: You want to help? Um . . . I may be able to stick you in there . . . Do you mind being a crazy fortune teller or something? No guarantees, though.

Final Spirit: Actually, no. Demon-dead refers to a person who has died, but still had too much psychic power to completely fade away, so they basically become animated corpses. Ones that don't rot, that is. Why they're called demon-dead, I have no clue. I borrowed that term from the books.

Fujiwara no Sai: *shrugs* Well, it's your opinion. Thanks for reviewing though, even if this story doesn't feature your favorite pairings.

yooso: Well, not much is going to happen . . . yet. Later though. ^.^;;

kagomehigurashi: I'm sorry if you find the language offensive, but some of the characters just . . . well, come across as potty-mouthed. I can try though . . . 

Mori no Kage: You are seriously beginning to scare me . . . 

Ja!


	25. A Party and Some Sake

Kitsunehime: . . . 

Inuyasha: What's your problem?

Kitsunehime: I get my hair cut like Sango's, and it turns out looking like Tsuyu's, that's what.

Surreal: Why would you want your hair cut like _that_ anyways?

Sango: Hey!

Kitsunehime: *shrugs* I got bored with my previous hairstyle. I like it like this though.

Inuyasha: Keh. When are we finally free from this stupid story?

Kitsunehime: It is _not_ stupid. Maybe a bit pointless at times, but not stupid.

Fahleing: Are you going to let us out or what?! *bangs on closet door*

Kitsunehime: Well, I would have liked to leave you two in there for a week or so . . . but then you'd starve and all I'm left with is two skeletons.

Shippou: Flesh rots that fast?

Kitsunehime: . . . No . . . I get left with corpses then.

Inutaishou: Are you insulting dead people?

Sakuya: You'd better not be.

Kitsunehime: Of course not! One of my favorite characters in the Black Jewels Trilogy is a corpse-man!

Mori no Kage: I think he's funny.

Kitsunehime: Who said you could get in here?

Mori no Kage: Nobody. 

Kitsunehime: . . . Can I bite you?

Mori no Kage: No.

Koryu: Let us out! *bam, bam*

Kitsunehime: Don't worry, the whole closet thing is coming to an end. Sadly. *sniff* Maybe I'll lock them in a shack next time . . . 

Koryu and Fahleing: NOOO!!!

Kitsunehime: Oh well. My evil mind will come up with something later. Only the OC's belong to me. No one else. Unfortunately.

Sesshoumaru: Fortunately.

*bam*

*unconscious Sesshoumaru*

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 24 A Party and Some Sake

  
  


Previously~ (right before the closet door is opened)

  


Koryu had decided to go to sleep on he closet floor. Fahleing was slowly drifting off, and eventually fell asleep also. The thing is, she kind of flopped over landed on Koryu. Neither of them woke up and noticed.

  


And that's how the rest of the Dark Court found them. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Well," Miroku stated loudly with another one of his lecherous grins. "They had fun in there."

At the loud voice, Koryu began to wake up. He felt a warm weight on his chest, and after a few more seconds, realized the door was open. It took him a couple more seconds to figure out what Miroku was talking about. Then he looked down.

At that same exact time, Fahleing woke up with something very warm and comfortable beneath her. She looked down.

They screamed.

"What do you think you're doing, you pervert!"

"I didn't do anything! You're the one who fell over on me!"

Inutaishou coughed. They saw their current situation, and blushed.

Miroku was still grinning. "So, _did_ you two have 'fun' in there?" Three fists met the side of his skull at the same time. "@_@"

Sakuya was snickering. "Try not to kill yourselves there." They were currently trying to strangle each other. "Is that your stomachs growling?"

"What do you think?!" they yelled. "We've only been in here the whole damn day!"

Before Miroku could make another stupid comment, Sango dragged him back down the stairs.

A grin was seen to be tugging at the corner of Inutaishou's mouth. "Both of you, just hurry up, change, and come down to eat." With that, he led the rest of the group back to the dining room.

"What is this, 'deprive people of their food week' or something?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Tonight it's Koryu and Fahleing, last night it was Youko and Miyu. Who's next?"

The two kitsunes shoved him down the stairs.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


The week passed pretty much uneventfully. Much to everyone's relief, especially Inuyasha's, since ramen was served the next night, no one else delayed dinner.

Everyone, except Rin, ran around that week, planning a surprise party for Rin. It was going to be her seventeenth birthday. They were trying to make it extra-special, since she had been rather depressed lately.

Rin, of course, didn't notice.

'Sesshoumaru's been gone for almost a year and a half . . . I wonder if he's alright? I still miss him so much . . . Why, all of a sudden, do I miss him much more than before? Is it because all the couples, or couples-to-be, around me? There's Youko and Miyu who're already mated, it's obvious that Inuyasha and Kagome are starting to really like each other, and Miroku and Sango are caught in a matchmaking plot that will most definitely work . . . Maybe I should join in, just to take my mind off things . . . ' 

And that's the track her mind ran on for the next few days.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


"Shh!" Sakuya hissed at Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku, who were sniggering. "Rin's going to come any moment now!"

Everyone was hiding behind plants, staircases, and columns in the ballroom, waiting to surprise Rin when Inutaishou led her in.

Fahleing, who had managed to get one of the best hiding places, the storage closet, stage whispered impatiently, "What's taking them so long?"

It was Sango who answered from behind a potted plant. "Maybe they're taking their time?"

"Can't they hurry? I can't take it in here much longer!" Miroku complained from the _inside_ the potted plant Sango was hiding behind.

"Everyone, shut up! They're coming!" Inuyasha barked from his place under the stairs.

Hidden in various places, everyone heard Rin ask, "What do you need to show me?" to Inutaishou while coming down the stairs.

"You'll see." He extinguished the single candle he was holding. That was the signal for everyone to pop out and light the chandeliers.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday, Rin!"

"Congratulations!"

"Happy seventeenth birthday!"

Rin was very surprised, and touched. "So, how do you like it?" Inutaishou asked her.

"I . . . It's great! Thank you all so much!"

"Then let the party START!" Miroku yelled, falling out of his potted plant.

Even though the party wasn't all that big, it was pretty chaotic. Inuyasha and Fahleing immediately got into a sake drinking contest with Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku cheering them on. Kagome was with Miyu in the middle of the room arguing with the hired musicians about whether or not gay guys could screw each other. Koryu and Youko were seeing who could drink the most yarbarah wine with blood in it, the blood's usually from a chicken, sheep, cow, etc. without making a face or passing out while Rin took small sips from her own cup. Inutaishou and Sakuya, who were getting pretty tipsy, were having sliding down stair rails and racing. Sango and Miroku, who were both drunk, accidentally fell on top of each other and "forgot" to get up.

  


A couple hours later~

  


"*hic* Give it up, Inya . . . Inuyasha! You know you cansht *hic* win!" Fahleing crowed, hardly seeing straight hershelf . . . I mean, herself.

"Shut up! You're the one who'sh gonna *hic* loshe lose!"

"Hey, let'sh all play shrip poker!" Miroku yelled from his spot on the floor.

Kagome, Miyu, and Rin, who were still just a _very_ little bit less drunk than the others, clapped and whooped. "Yay! Let'sh start!"

Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku gave them all weird looks before running outside like they were being chased by crackpots.

"Hey! You loshers! I'm the only one all . . . allowed to shee Miyu naked!" Youko yelled, stumbling over and tripping on Sango. "Whoopsh . . . " He finally managed to grab his mate and was starting to crawl up the stairs with her.

"Hey! I wanna play shrip poker! Lemme go!"

"Fine! Then we goesh and play a private game of shrip poker!"

"Yay!"

So they went up to their room and played their own private strip poker. *cough cough*

Down in the ballroom, the poor musicians were traumatized. It's no surprise that they left early.

"Hey! You cheated!"

"No! You losht! Shrip!"

"Bahahahahahaha! Scrawny!"

"You shrawney! Shrip!'

"Muahahaha! I winsh another round! Everyone elsh shrip now!"

"Shut you fat mouth!"

"You shut you fat mouth!"

"SHRIP!"

As you can see, it was chaos. Everyone eventually passed out from the consumption of too much alcohol and it was finally quiet again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Err . . . That was a bit retarded . . . Oh well. I had to fill out the rest of the chapter with _something_. Oh, and about the 'gay guy' argument, it was real. My sister and I were arguing about that yesterday. ^.^;;

Please review!

Ja!


	26. Tainted Youkai

Kitsunehime: Wow . . . people actually answered the 'gay guy' thing . . . But my stupid sister still says they can't. She says she 'has to see it to believe it.' Ew . . . nasty thought . . . 

Kagome: Ew, I just got it too! I did _NOT_ need to see that! *hits herself on head* Ow . . . 

Surreal: Great, now I'm going to think of that every time I look at a guy.

Kitsunehime: Not my fault. What was I going to say? Oh yes, ladies and gentlemen, I've started yet another fic. *ignores groans in background* How many is that now? Let's see, there's this one, Shikon no Kakera, the YYH one, then there's the one for Harry Potter, then Dragons of Autumn Twilight . . . five going on at once. Lovely. And I think I should update Shikon no Kakera before my sister decides to strangle me . . . 

Koryu: . . . I think you're both weird.

*clonk*

*unconscious Koryu*

Kitsunehime: About the YYH one it's a vampire fic. Come to think of it, I need a title for the Harry Potter fic . . . _and_ for the Dragons of Autumn Twilight fic . . . and the last two are assignments too!

Fahleing: Who cares?

Kitsunehime: *glare* what's your problem?

Fahleing: You left me in a closet for a whole stinking day with that jerk!

Koryu: Who are you calling a jerk, wench?

Fahleing: Freak of nature!

Koryu: Stuck-up pothole!

Kitsunehime: Pothole? Where'd that come from? Weird . . . So, all that's left to say is, only the OC's are mine, nothing else. Lovely, isn't it?

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch.25 Tainted Youkai

  
  


"Oww . . . . My head's killing me," Fahleing complained, sitting up the next morning. She then noticed she was stark naked. As was everyone else. "Mother Night!" She quickly snatched her clothes, which were stuffed into a potted fern, and ran into the storage closet to get dressed. When she got back out, Koryu was up, and she got a full view of his . . . yeah, you know. "Kyaaahh! I did NOT need to see that!" She shoved him over on his side and made a mad dash for the stairs and sanity.

And ended up in the hall clutching her aching head.

A couple hours later, everyone else was conscious, and no one could look at each other. Yep, that's what comes from a crazy round of strip poker at nearly midnight. Lovely, isn't it?

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (skipping ahead again) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


~nearly a year later~

  


Rin was in the garden, playing with the butterflies. She was taller now, just a tiny bit shorter than Sango.

"Hey, Rin! Look, I caught one!" Shippou, also a bit older now, ran up to her with cupped hands. "See?" He opened them, letting a blue and black striped butterfly flutter out. "Aw man . . . it got away!"

"Let it go, Shippou. Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

He shrugged. "They said they were going for a walk by the stream. I was going to go with them, but Inuyasha said it was _private_," he said, making a face and doing an Inuyasha imitation.

Those two had finally admitted, to themselves and each other, that they at least _liked_ each other a couple months back. The plot to set Sango and Miroku up still wasn't fully working, but at least the two seemed to be friends. Now, Koryu and Fahleing were in the position that Inuyasha and Kagome were in previously: argue, say you hate each other, but glance at the other every so often. Youko and Miyu were expecting their first pup in several months.

"Rin, get inside, now!" Inutaishou roared, approaching quickly from the Hall. "There's a tainted youkai on the grounds!"

"What?! How did it get in?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Just get in! Shippou, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Down by the stream! Come on, Rin!" Shippou grabbed her hand and they both began to run inside.

"Rin, Shippou, go in the ballroom, now!" Sakuya ordered summoning what little power she still had left to her as one of the demon-dead.

"But I want to help! I wear the Black!" Rin protested.

"You're not at full strength yet! And we need you to rule the Dark Court later! If you have to do something useful, go find Souta and Kohaku and bring them to the ballroom with you. And tell Fahleing and Sango to get down here right now!"

Sulking, Rin did as she said, then sat resentfully under the ballroom steps to wait. There was arguing at the top of the steps.

"Let me fight too! I'm a Red-Jeweled Black Widow, I can handle myself very well, thank you!"

"And I'm NOT letting you risk our pup!" Youko hollered at Miyu. "There's a _lot_ of them out there, and who knows what might happen!"

"I'll be careful, I promise!"

"Both of you, shut up! Youko, go join Inutaishou and the others. Miyu, stay and watch the youngsters!" Sakuya shouted from the stairs to the bedrooms. "Miroku, get your fat ass down here before I have to come and drag it down for you!"

In an even fouler mood than Rin, Miyu flounced down the steps, scowling.

Soon, Kagome also joined them, angrily muttering very unfavorable things about stupid males who thought she was too weak to help. "I have the Shikon no Tama, Mother Night! Even if I can't tap into its full power, I can still use it to boost my own!"

"And I can hold my own against most of this Court!" Miyu fumed. "Not much is likely to get in here anyways!"

Rin, even though she was seething mad too, tried to look at it logically. "But, in case the tainted youkai _do_ get in . . . well, let's just say the White, Yellow, and Tiger-eye can't defend themselves very well. No offense, Kohaku, Shippou, Souta."

"I know that!" Miyu snarled. "But what if they get killed out there? Huh? While we're hidden in here?!"

  


~Meanwhile, outside: ~

  


Everyone was fighting back to back, fighting three to one. But the enemy was weak compared to those of the Dark Court. Still, their sheer numbers gave the defenders some trouble.

Inuyasha and Fahleing were in the middle of the mob, both with their huge swords out and slashing any nearby tainted youkai. Koryu and Youko were a few yards away, dealing more damage with another sword and a poisonous, man-eating plant controlled by Youko. Sakuya and Inutaishou were the closest to the Hall itself, blasting away with Green and the Black psychic strength. Sango and Miroku were in the most trouble, backed against the front gate.

After hastily making sure that none of their comrades were in the way, Miroku unleashed the kazaana. This seemed to work for a while, until some venom wasps, the Saimyosho, began to fly into the vortex by themselves. Miroku's eyes opened wide in astonishment when he felt their sting, and felt himself go weak.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

"It seems I am quite susceptible to their venom . . . " Miroku wheezed, closing off the kazaana with an effort. Sango promptly stepped in front of him and employed the Hiraikotsu. Koryu and Youko, being the closest, began to fight their way over to them.

Meanwhile, what they didn't know was that this attack was better planned than they thought. Another group of tainted youkai, also under Naraku's employ, snuck in the back and headed straight for the ballroom.

Kagome sat bolt upright. "They're coming." She fumbled inside her kimono for the Shikon no Tama, and quickly found it.

Miyu shoved Souta, Kohaku, and Shippou behind her, under the stairs, and grabbed a cut rose from the nearest vase, making it grow into a long, thorny whip.

Rin stood up and readied a blast of psychic Black strength to fire at their attackers.

"Well, well, well . . . what have we here? Three bitches and three pups. Easy kill, don't you think?" the leader remarked to his crew.

"Easy kill?! I'll show you easy kill!" Miyu lunged forwards and her whip lashed the spot where his head was mere second before. "I won't miss next time, hellscum!" she snarled.

"Why you . . . "

Kagome didn't give him time to finish his sentence, she shot him with a burst of brilliant pink light. Rin turned the one behind her into an ice sculpture.

But they were even more outnumbered than their fellows outside, in here they were fighting seven to one, not counting the three children.

In an attempt to kill the leader, Miyu overreached and accidentally left a hole in her defense. An ugly, green and purple spotted demon kicked her hard in the stomach, making her double over in pain. Kagome, seeing no other way, stepped in front of her to block the punch that was aimed for Miyu's head. She took the blow herself, and fell down next to her friend.

"No!" Rin screamed, becoming angrier than she had ever been in her entire life.

The Court members outside, having finally finished their battle, came back inside just in time to see all the tainted youkai charge Rin, the three behind her, and the other two on the floor. Miyu, who was still clutching her stomach, still had enough power to raise a Red shield, and did so. For Kagome, it seemed that the Shikon no Tama did take steps to protect its protector, since a shield of purplish-pink light surrounded her. Everyone tried to run down the stairs, jump, or slide down the stair rails to help them, but, out of seemingly nowhere, a blast of freezing cold penetrated the area. It came from Rin.

Black threads of energy were floating all around her, like a ghostly fire, causing stands of hair and the bow on the back of her kimono to billow as if in an updraft.

Each and every one of the youkai hired by Naraku froze in their steps and – literally – froze immediately, even though it was high summer. The newly made ice sculptures glittered for a brief second, then shattered into a million bits of bloody crystal.

Everyone stared, in awe and even some terror, then remembered what they were there for, and rushed down the stairs. The phantom fire around Rin slowly died down, and she collapsed. With his still-excellent reflexes, Inutaishou caught her and made sure she was alright.

Youko went to Miyu as soon as her shield went down, just as Inuyasha did the same with Kagome.

"Are you alright?! What about our pup?!" Youko asked frantically, checking her all over.

"I think we'll be alright . . . " Miyu coughed and shook a bit, but managed to stand up.

Inuyasha had picked up Kagome, who was still unconscious, and was looking for her pulse. He found it with a sigh of relief.

Rin stood up, shaking off the help offered to her. "That is it," she said. "I'm making my Offering to the Darkness."

"But . . . " Inutaishou protested.

"No buts," she said firmly. "I'm doing it."

"At least wait a month, until you're eighteen!" Sakuya implored.

Rin glared at them, but, under their relentless plea, she yielded. "Fine. But, the day I do turn eighteen, I make my Offering to the Darkness and officially form the Dark Court."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hope you enjoyed that rather . . . um, dramatic chapter. By the way, my sister Mori no Kage is desperate for reviews. *hint*hint*. 

Soli: Haha, that's funny! ^_^

Ja!


	27. Variation One: Ebon Askavi

Kitsunehime: Yosh! I'm back! *ignores the groans coming from the cast* Stupid me, my friend told me I only had to do one project. So I didn't have to do both after all! ^_^

Lucivar: . . . Right . . . And the sun rises in the South.

Kitsunehime: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Lucivar: No clue.

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and get this over with.

Shippou: I dunno, it was getting kinda fun . . . 

Kitsunehime: Hey, why are you all talking like this is the last chapter? Plenty left, you know!

Surreal: Oh, great.

Sango: Hey, at least _you're_ not in it!

Kitsunehime: Anyways, I now know what to do about the dilemma I had about Sesshoumaru's return. Welcome to part one, or the first variation on how it would have happened! *mutters under breath* They both would have ended up the same way anyhow. On with the story!

Kagome: Uh, I think you're forgetting about something . . . 

Kitsunehime: Oops. Me no own, you no sue. There.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 26, Variation One: Ebon Askavi

  
  


That one month flew by for some, yet dragged on for others. But, try as they might to postpone it, Rin's eighteenth birthday arrived on a cool, overcast day.

When it came time for the offering itself, Rin appropriated the ballroom and Black-locked the door. All the others could do was wait.

After some nerve-fraying hours, Inutaishou and Sakuya retired to his study to drink yarbarah and pass the time. 

Inuyasha, who thought of Rin as the younger sister he never had, paced back and forth over a small patch of floor until Inutaishou roared at him to stop. You see, Inuyasha was wearing a hole right above his head.

Kagome and Sango tried to sit in the library and read to take their minds off things, but the distraction proved too great. The end result was, they ended up sitting there worrying and vegetating.

Miroku was outside, sitting on the front lawn with Kirara. With nothing better to do, he started pulling up random clumps of grass and throwing them up in the air. Most of them came back down right on top of his head. "This sucks," he muttered.

Koryu, who was originally with Inutaishou and Sakuya, was thrown out of the study for no apparent reason. He ended up going back up to his room and sleeping. How he managed to actually do that is a mystery.

Fahleing took to vigorous training with her sword to take her mind off things. Shippou watched, with nothing else to do, and glad that it was the rocks that were pulverized and not him. Not that he'd ever give her a reason to cut him to bits the size of breadcrumbs . . . 

Youko and Miyu roamed the halls and squished every single bug they could find out of sheer boredom and a need to vent their anxiousness.

Souta and Kohaku decided to play hide-and-seek and couldn't find each other. It took hours for them to get un-lost.

Around midnight, they all began to get seriously worried. Any other Offering to the Darkness, whether it be from White or Black, took place in one day, sunup to sunrise. But Rin had been in there for longer already, with no signs of coming out soon.

Those two anxious days that followed took their toll on everyone. Inutaishou and Sakuya were beginning to look more like the dead than the living, and the others weren't all that much better. But, before they could completely waste away, on the third day, the Shikon no Tama disappeared from right under Kagome's gaze.

Moments later, the ballroom doors swung open. Rin stood there, her Black Jewels gone. In their place, there was the Shikon no Tama itself, on a silken cord around her neck.

She swayed on her feet, bracing herself against the doorjamb. "How many sides does a triangle have?"

Puzzled, Shippou said, "Three. Why?"

She shook her head slowly. "A Blood triangle has four sides. Steward, Master of the Guard, Consort. Father, brother, lover. The fourth side is what the three guard." Now clutching the frame to keep from falling, she continued, "The . . . Dark Court . . . will form . . . tomorrow . . . " she said before passing out from the strain.

"Rin!" Inutaishou exclaimed, catching her. "Whew . . . Come on, my Queen, let's get you to bed."

Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding with a big whoosh. "She's going to be alright."

All the rest of them breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Darkness," Sango murmured.

"It makes sense," Kagome mused. "I was always told the Shikon no Tama was mine to _protect_ until its mistress was strong enough to claim it. I just never knew who."

"It doesn't matter, as long as she's fine," Sakuya stated. "I say we all go to bed too, so we can be up and running for the formation of the Dark Court."

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Rin and the others didn't wake until nearly evening, but that didn't affect the proceedings in any way. Immediately after they woke up and dressed, each caught what Wind they could and traveled to Ebon Askavi, the Blck Mountain, the throne of Witch.

But, no matter how fast the Wind they rode, Rin still arrived long before the others. Even Inutaishou and Inuyasha, with the darkest Jewels of them all, could not keep up.

Inutaishou scanned the room to make sure they were all ready, then pushed open the doors of the throne room.

It was shrouded in darkness at first, the one, then many more, torches flared. By their flickering light, the group saw the bottom of the throne, a simple, yet impressive design carved from black wood, inlaid with red mother-of-pearl.

The light flared higher, and a black kimono lined with red could be seen. The Shikon no Tama was clearly visible with the top pulled down off the shoulders.

Finally, the two torches to either side of the throne caught fire, and everyone could see Rin's cold, impassive face, the face of a Queen. The face of Witch.

"I am Queen here at Ebon Askavi. These lands in its shadow are mine to rule." That voice, chilling, dark, yet wonderful, sent shivers through Inutaishou, who seemed to be the spokesperson. "Does anyone challenge my rule?"

"No, my Queen. All we ask is to serve you."

" . . . "

"Do you accept our service?"

" . . . Yes. But you do not speak for everyone." Rin's face still remained that of a Queen, but here she softened a bit. "First, Lord Kohaku. Do you swear fealty?" she asked in that same impassive voice.

"Y-yes, I sw-swear it," he stuttered, sinking into a low, halting bow..

"Lord Shippou, do you swear fealty?"

"Yes, I swear f-fealty." His bow was smoother, having known this day would come for much longer.

"Lord Souta, do you swear fealty?"

"Yeah . . . I mean, yes."

"Lord Miroku, do you swear fealty?"

"Yes, that I do," Even with Rin's low-cut kimono, Miroku exhibited no signs of his usual lechery.

"Lady Kagome, do you swear fealty?"

"Yes, I swear fealty."

"Lady Sango, do you swear fealty?"

"Yes, I do."

Inutaishou and Inuyasha were beginning to become nervous. They knew that in Blood ceremonies like this, the Lighter Jeweled ones went first. But there was still a gnawing doubt chewing its way in the back of their minds.

"Lady Miyu Shiori, do you swear fealty?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Queen Sakuya, do you swear fealty?"

She was shocked that she would be accepted, being demon-dead. "Yes, a thousand times over."

"Lady Fahleing, do you swear fealty?"

She went further than the others did, sinking nearly to the ground. "Yes, until death and beyond." Her family had been through its fair share of formalities, and she knew what to do.

"Prince Koryu, do you swear fealty?"

"Yes, on my honor." Yes, he had honor, it was one of the most important things in his life.

"Prince Youko Kurama, do you swear fealty?"

"Yes."

Here, Rin paused. For that split second, Inuyasha and Inutaishou feared she did not want them. But then . . . 

"Prince Inuyasha, do you swear fealty as the Master of the Guard?"

Inuyasha was stunned at the high position he was offered. "Yes, I accept!"

"Prince Inutaishou, do you swear fealty as the Steward of the dark Court?"

He, too, was surprised. "Yes, I do." He fell silent. Sakuya elbowed him. "My Queen, do you accept our oaths of fealty?"

"Yes."

Inutaishou was nearly weak-kneed in relief. Such dramatics weren't good for an inu-youkai of his age. Now his only problem was not falling over at what happened next.

"The Dog Forest yields to Ebon Askavi!" Fahleing shouted. By that statement, she, in effect, added her territory to Rin's rule.

"The Fox Forest yields to Ebon Askavi!" Youko and Miyu chimed in unison. Inutaishou almost really did fall at that. Two of the most closed-off forests, acceding power so easily . . . 

Sakyua elbowed him in the ribs again. A bit hoarsely, he cried out, "The Western Lands yields to Ebon Askavi!"

"I accept," Rin said quietly. "In addition to appointing Prince Inuyasha Master of the Guard, I name him the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih."

It was now Inuyasha's turn to nearly fall. "T-Thank you, my Queen."

"Also, as Amdarh is missing a ruler, I appoint Prince Koryu as its Warlord Prince."

"I-I accept."

Fahleing stepped up and formally bowed to the Dark Throne. "My Queen, I humbly ask a favor."

"Ask."

"I ask that a new Keep be built to better protect the Dog Forest."

"Granted. Help will be sent when you need it. Prince Inutaishou."

"Yes?"

"I have one more duty for you. This ring . . . " She held out a small box covered in black velvet. "This is the Consort's Ring. I ask that you put it in your care until the day Prince Sesshoumaru returns."

Inutasishou took it and carefully used his Craft to vanish it. "It shall be done."

As if waking from a dream, Rin blinked. In her normal voice, she said, "Court's over. Can we go home now?"

Inutaishou laughed. "Witch-child, this _is_ your home."

  
  
  
  
  
  


And that's the first version of how things could have happened. Version two should be up in maybe a day or two.

Thank you all so much for waiting patiently (*cough*cough*) for the story to continue. Arigatou gozaimasu!

A note about the 'Lady/Lord/Prince' thing, Almost all of the female castes are addressed formally as 'Lady.' I'm not sure if the Queen is called differently or not, but I do know it's not 'your majesty.' Most male castes are addressed as 'Lord,' while Warlord Princes are addressed as 'Prince.'

Whoops, and almost forgot. If you want to be notified of chapter updates, leave your email in a review. I finally figured out how to make mailing lists! *sweatdrops*

Ja!


	28. Variation Two: Reunion

Kitsunehime: And here is variation two! Wai!

Rin: *reading over variation one* You made me sound so . . . 

Titian: Snobby? Stand-offish? Just plain weird?

Rin: . . . *sweatdrop*

Inuyasha: What exactly is Ebon Rih? And why is Lucivar looking at me funny?

Kitsunehime: Because that's the territory he rules in the books.

Inuyasha: . . . Oh. Keh!

Koryu: Then what's Amdarh?

Kitsunehime: Another territory. Can't remember who rules it though.

Shippou: Does it really matter?

Kitsunehime: No. Someone do the disclaimer for me and I'll give you a maple sugar candy. (I swear those things taste so good!)

Shippou: Ooh, me! Pick me! Me me me me me me me!

Kitsunehime: *sweatdrop* Ok, go ahead.

Shippou: Kitsunehime-sama doesn't own any of us, though she would happily role-play anyone. So please don't sue her!

Inuyasha: Suck-up.

Kagome: What did you just call Shippou?! Osuwari!

*Bam*

Kitsunehime: You just squished my stash of butter toffee! Oh well, here you go, Shippou. *hands him a box of maple sugar candy* Try not to get too hyper on it.

Shippou: Candy candy candy candy candy candy!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 26, Variation Two: Reunion

  
  


For some, the time passed quickly, for others, it crawled. Whatever pace it really went at, it didn't matter. An unexpected, yet much welcomed, personage appeared after two weeks of waiting.

Rin was locked up in her room again, like she was wont to do ever since those tainted youkai attacked, so she didn't hear of this until Inuyasha ran up and pounded on her door, but Sesshoumaru came back.

Fahleing was lounging around in the entrance hall when someone knocked on the door, so she went to open it. "It's you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, me," Sesshoumaru stated laconically. "Move aside."

"Arrogant bastard," Fahleing muttered, complying. "You should go say hello to Rin."

"What I do is none — " He was interrupted by Inuyasha pounding on his back.

"Loosen up or no one will like you."

"Do I care?" Sesshoumaru said stiffly, regarding his half-brother. He wondered why Inuyasha was being so friendly.

"Took you long enough," Sakuya sniffed. "Poor Rin's been so worried about you."

"Where's Kanoe?" Inutaishou asked.

"I left her at the cottage outside the grounds. She wouldn't come any closer." Making a show of being disgusted, he peeled Inuyasha's hand off his shoulder. "What is with you all?"

"Just glad to see Rin's object of affection back where he's supposed to be," Youko said glibly. Sesshoumaru just looked at him like he was crazy. When he turned back around, Inuyasha was gone.

Rin, in her room, was quietly contemplating a small, round mirror, watching the light reflect of the surface, when Inuyasha walloped the door. Getting up, she opened it. "Something the matter, Inuyasha?"

"You'll never be able to guess," he declared with a huge smirk. "Sesshoumaru's downstairs, just waiting for you." 'Or maybe not . . . Well, he had better be! The dumbass . . . '

Rin's eyes widened until Inuyasha feared they would pop out. "Sesshoumaru . . . " she whispered. Then what he said fully registered. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried ecstatically, nearly knocking Inuyasha over and practically flying down the staircase.

Inuyasha rubbed his bruised arm and chuckled. The greeting scene between his estranged brother and Rin . . . That was something he wouldn't miss for anything – Except maybe a lifetime supply of ramen. He hurried after her down the stairs.

Rin burst out through the side doors and just about floored Sesshoumaru. For those first few seconds, he didn't know who she was. Then he realized it was Rin. Then he realized he was going to run out of air.

"Sesshoumaru! Mother Night, what took you so long?! You . . . you . . . you stupid jerk!" she cried, failing to notice he was turning blue.

"Air . . . " he managed to squeak out. Rin didn't hear him. He was now turning purple. 'Great, this is how I'm going to die, from oxygen deprivation?'

"Rin," said a dry voice. "I think he needs to breathe." Inutaishou was looking on the proceedings with much amusement.

"You know, I never thought I'd see him turn odd colors," Shippou commented. Inuyasha snorted in agreement.

"Ah . . . " Rin looked really embarrassed and let go of Sesshoumaru's neck. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru!"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his throat, then held opened his arms to her, this time for a gentler hug.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, " he said softly. He buried his nose in her long hair, inhaling deeply. 'It's been years since I last caught her scent . . . '

Despite Inutaishou's glare, Inuyasha couldn't help a slight snicker. After all, his – usually – cold and uptight brother was displaying _quite_ some emotion.

Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku made gagging noises and turned away as Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Rin, seemingly oblivious to all the spectators. Kagome, Sango, and even Sakuya were sniffling with sappy smiles on their faces. Fahleing turned away, but not before Inuyasha could see a slight smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Koryu, like Inutaishou, was looking on the scene with a healthy dose of amusement. Miyu and Youko unobtrusively sidled closer together, ostensibly affected by the display of affection on Sesshoumaru and Rin's part.

For Rin, it was like the comforting embrace of the Darkness, Sesshoumaru's kiss. In that moment, she wished time could just stop, so she could keep enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers.

This kiss was similar, yet much different, from that kiss he gave, shortly before he left. It was soft and gentle, words not usually associated with the man known as the Sadist, but still sweet and passionate. This time around, that ever-elusive undercurrent of a much deeper, darker heat was much more clearly evident.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself becoming aroused and fought to control it. Each moment became harder and harder though, and he was forced to break it off. Either that, or be severely tempted to take her, tight there in the entrance. Then he noticed their 'audience.'

Rin noticed too, and flushed a highly interesting shade of red. Even Sesshoumaru turned slightly pink.

"Ahem," Inutaishou coughed, hiding a smile. "If you would like to continue, please do so in a bedroom. Otherwise, Rin, will you still be making your Offering to the Darkness in two weeks?"

"Yes."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gomen nasai! I know I said I would have this up in a day or two, but well . . . Ok, this is a really sucky excuse but . . . I have succeeded in getting myself hooked on role-playing. So I've been doing that a lot . . . Oh, never mind. I'm going to try to regularly update this and all my other ongoing stories, so each chapter may take just a bit longer. Thank you!

Ja!


	29. Variation One: Kagura

Kitsunehime: Er, I'm sorry to those of you who left their emails and weren't notified of the last chapter. Maybe I copied/pasted your emails down wrong, but I got an email back saying the notification could not be delivered. Inuyasha, you read off the list.

Inuyasha: Why me? *grumbles* This is the person's email address that isn't working: starrynight323.

Kitsunehime: Very sorry, but could you re-check your email address before re-sending it? starrynight323, I know you've usually gotten the notifications, but is it a problem with your email provider? I will try to re-send the emails when this chapter is up and until I get the corrected/new addresses, and hope it will work. I also apologize to those of you who didn't get notified and asked already. I just double-checked, and I'm pretty sure it's all up to date now.

Sorry for those of you who've been expecting another hectic disclaimer, my brain just went blank. I blame it all on school . . . 

I do not own Inuyasha or the Black Jewels Trilogy. Unfortunate, but true.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 27, Variation One: Kagura

  
  


Kagura climbed that staircase to Naraku's room with quite some trepidation.

"Hurry up, woman, I don't have all day," a cold voice snapped. Kagura winced, feeling a pain in her chest which came from his possession of her heart. No, not the heart spoken of in love – Hell's fire, definitely not that! Just the thought nearly made her retch – the literal,_ physical_ heart. Nothing beat inside the bone bars of her ribcage.

"Naraku," she said out of reluctant – _very_ reluctant – deference.

"I trust you found out what that power blast was, Kagura?" Even with no anger apparent, Naraku was an individual who could chill one to the bone, no matter what the season.

To what 'power blast' was he referring to? Less than a week ago, a wave of . . . _something_ . . . that somehow seemed even stronger than the Black swept through all the territories within a hundred-mile radius of the Western Lands, leaving almost half the Blood broken back to their birthright Jewels, and even some broken and killed completely.

"The lands that were hit badly should be able to recover, in perhaps a decade. There was one Territory that escaped the purging, however, and that would be the Dog Forest," Kagura reported, wishing she was anywhere but where she was at the moment.

"The Dog Forest . . . " Naraku mulled. "Quickly, get Kanna to look up who's been in charge there."

Bowing her head, Kagura sent a quick psychic thread in her sister's direction. :Kanna, Naraku wants you to look up who's been in charge of the Dog Forest.:

The reply was faint, but 'audible.' :Yes . . . :

Kagura shuddered slightly. There was always a sense of deep despair about Kanna, and when added to Naraku's creepy aura, there were times she thought she could simply collapse right then and there, on the floor. But then, Naraku would probably force her to serve him as one of the demon-dead.

As if sensing her thoughts, Naraku smiled, a cold and chilling smile. "Continue."

"The information's a bit garbled, but it seems Rin has made her Offering to the Darkness and come out with the Shikon no Tama." Here Kagura paused, seeing his expression.

As if forcing his features to calm, Naraku tightly shut his eyes for a moment. "That is all, Kagura?"

"Yes." She was about to leave when Kanna's thread reached her.

:I found it . . . : That was all she said, but Kagura could have sworn she heard Kanna whisper, :help . . . :

"Naraku, Kanna found the information you wanted."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at this statement. It wasn't how fast Kanna worked that upset him, in fact, he wholly approved of efficiency. It was the fact that she reported to Kagura, and not directly to him. 'She must have assumed that, since Kagura told her, she was to answer to her. No matter, I'll take care of that later.' "Tell her to bring it up. Or wait . . . Kagura."

"Yes, Naraku?"

"Have Kanna tell you, then repeat it to me." The one thing he found extremely flawed with the silent girl was, well, the fact that she nearly _was_ silent.

Kagura lowered her head so that Naraku couldn't see the burning hatred in her crimson eyes and listened to Kanna's report. This time, no soft plea came through. After a moment, Kagura straightened up.

"The Dog Forest was formerly ruled by an Red Warlord Prince by the name of Shigeru, an inu-youkai. He died a few decades ago, along with his family, in the Keep that formerly stood there. Roughly eight years ago, one of his daughters, the Gray Priestess Fahleing, a hanyou, who was missing and assumed dead, returned and resumed her family's rule over the forest. More recent records say she has a close familial connection with Inuyasha. Fahleing's last known location was the unofficial Dark Court at the Hall."

"Anything else?" Naraku thought the information was good, but still rather vague. It explained the Dog Forest's situation quite nicely.

"Nothing except what sounds like exaggerated accounts of her battle prowess from the few intruders who managed to escape with their lives intact."

Deliberating over this new information, Naraku lazily waved Kagura away, shutting the door with Craft.

Once outside, Kagura nearly sagged against the wall in relief. But, she forced herself to remain upright until she reached her room. Only then did she allow herself to collapse.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Later that day, Kagura sat in the Council room. The other members of the Dark Council had already gathered there, and were awaiting the reason for their summons.

A little over an hour ago, a mysterious scroll appeared in a transparent blue flame, insisting each and every one of them attend. Kagura was troubled as to how whoever sent it knew where she dwelt

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the lesser councilmen shouted angrily. The Council Head could only shrug and make a blank face.

"I applaud you all on your ability to get here," said a cold, impassive voice from seemingly all around. Tendrils of black fire shone around the edges of the closed door, and moments later, it swung open without even its usual ominous creek.

Rin, once again in that red-lined black kimono, stepped through, flanked by Inutaishou on one side, and Inuyasha on the other, each one step behind.

Inutaishou favored the whole room with a contemptuous glance. Deeming them all unworthy of anything but fish food, he kept a discreet eye on the one witch who seemed capable of anything. Inuyasha would have given them all the finger, but Rin glanced back at him once, and in that one glance, Inuyasha knew what was expected of him here. Nevertheless, he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kagura took one look at the rest on the Dark Council, and scornfully came to the conclusion they were all too scared to do anything. The smell of urine drifted past her nose, and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Some fool was so scared he wet himself. She was thoroughly disgusted, and had to take over as spokesperson.

"What is your reason for calling us all here today?" she asked imperiously. Or as close to 'imperiously' as she could get in the face of all the power Rin was exuding.

"How dare you be disrespectful to the Queen?!" Inuyasha took one step forward and his sword was halfway drawn when Rin blocked him with her arm.

Rin then turned to look straight at Kagura, who suddenly felt an indescribably compelled to abandon everything and ask Rin to help her.

A scroll sealed with red wax and a black ribbon appeared in front of her, and she felt obligated to open it. Inside was a list of Territories, and, under that, a map of them all, overlaid with a black lily.

"Those are the Territories under my rule as Queen of Ebon Askavi. _Do not trespass or it will mean more than your life_." With that, Rin swept out of the room. There was no inane display of power, yet Kagura felt terrified all the same.

Looking down, Kagura saw a small scroll appear on top of the seal, and snatched it before the Council Head took the document. As he was reading it aloud, she opened the small piece of paper.

_"The first rule of the Blood is to serve, to honor, to cherish. The second is to protect. The third is obedience." _As Kagura read this, she nearly conjured witchfire to burn it away, such was the insult she thought it implied. But then she read on. _"But only if the third law does not interfere with the first two can it be obeyed."_

Startled, Kagura looked up, and, through the window, she saw Inutaishou nod. Rin's back was turned, but she did incline her head as Inuyasha opened the door of the Coach.

She understood, Rin that is. Rin understood Kagura's situation, and was offering a small hope to her, a small hope of freedom. Tucking that thought deep into her mind so no one would ever find it even as the paper was consumed by black flames, Kagura smiled. A genuine smile, for the first time in her whole entire life.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wow, I think that chapter turned out pretty well.

Anyhow, I went and watched the episodes where Kagura appears again, and I conclude that Kagura is cool. So is Kanna, but she's a bit creepy . . . 

Ja!


	30. Variation Two: The Offering

Kitsunehime: ^___^

Surreal: What the . . . ? o.o

Kitsunehime: Over 200 reviews! Wai! *tosses butter toffee and maple sugar candy around to everybody in celebration* Let's see if we can reach 300 before the story ends!

Shippou: =D *running around grabbing as much candy as he can hold*

Kitsunehime: . . . right . . . me no own, you no sue, every-o-body happy! (Don't ask what that meant, I don't know. O.O)

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 27, Variation Two: The Offering

  
  


Back and forth, Sesshoumaru paced, restlessly wearing out the floor. Inutaishou and Inuyasha looked on, bemused.

"Sit down, puppy. I rather like that rug," Inutaishou said with a strong undercurrent of laughter.

Ignoring the 'puppy,' Sesshoumaru continued to pace. "How the hell can you be so amused when Rin is . . . "

"Simple. You're being an idiot," Inuyasha stated flatly. "Rin will be fine, the worst that could happen is not descending any Jewel levels." But Inuyasha didn't sound so sure of himself, almost as if he were trying to convince himself of what he just said.

"We're not unconcerned. We're just dealing with it better than you are," Inutaishou declared quietly. "And, about that rug . . . " he crooned. Sesshoumaru suppressed a shiver. That deep, resonating voice, almost uncaring, could produce a shiver from anybody. He wondered if he sounded the same sometimes . . . 

Evidently, Inuyasha thought the same, and snatched the chalice Inutaishou was holding, then called in a large cut glass decanter full of brandy. Pouring himself a large glass, he downed it all in one gulp.

Inutaishou stared at his empty hand in annoyance. "Puppy . . . " he growled.

"I'm not a puppy," Inuyasha protested, pouring himself more brandy. "A puppy wouldn't be drinking alcohol."

"Then, as an 'adult,' I'm sure you'd be willing to share," Inutaishou crooned.

By now, Inuyasha's mind was sufficiently numbed to not notice.. "Sure! Hey, Sesshy, get yourself a glass!"

Sesshoumaru twitched. "Sesshy?!" Despite, he did call in a glass and accepted the brandy.

Just as the three of them were on their way to becoming pleasantly drunk – and considering how fast the Dark Jewels burned it off, that was a _lot_ of alcohol – Koryu crashed through the ceiling.

"What in Seven Hells?!"

Koryu got up and rubbed his head at the same time three other silver-haired heads looked down through the hole, followed by Sakuya's.

"Well, if it isn't the gathering of the canine weirdos," she muttered, walking off.

Ignoring that, Fahleing grinned down at Koryu. "Surrender?"

"Never!"

"Ahem!" They all turned to look at Inutaishou, who had a very sour look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, swishing his cup full of ceiling dust around.

"Ah . . . " No one had anything to say.

"What were you doing up there?" Inutaishou demanded.

"Uh . . . sparring . . . " Fahleing said in a small voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sparring?"

Youko, Miyu, and Koryu nodded.

"Sparring. Indoors. Over my study."

"Uhm . . . gomen nasai?"

Inutaishou seemed about to pop. The three one the upper floor bolted, and Koryu nearly ran _through_ the door to the study, barely remembering to open it first at the last moment.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"It's been three days since she's gone in," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I think the rest of us are capable of figuring that out for ourselves," Sakuya snapped. "You, corpse-man! What's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know, corpse-woman?"

" . . . Bite me."

"Fine, I will."

"Oww! You flea bitten dead dog! Help, I'm gonna get rabies!"

Inutaishou spat her hand out. "You did ask me to bite you."

"Not literally, you fag!"

Before the situation could become a full-scale, no holds barred brawl, Kagome dumped a bucket of cold water over both of them. "Jeez, people your age, acting like children! Even Shippou doesn't do that!"

"Speaking of Shippou," Miyu added wryly. "Did someone hit him over the head? What's he staring at?"

"Hey, runt!" Inuyasha snapped his finger in front of his face, then noticed the door was open. His eyes widened. "Rin . . . "

It was Rin indeed standing in the doorway, exhausted. She managed a weak smile. "Hi."

In three swift steps, Sesshoumaru crossed the room and picked her up. "What were you thinking, taking so long?" he crooned, sounding so much like Inutaishou everyone shivered.

"Put me down! What do you mean long?"

"Witch-child, you've been in there three days," Inutaishou said softly.

"Ooh, look!" Shippou exclaimed, pointing to the Jewel hanging off a black silken cord around her neck. "The Shikon no Tama!"

Startled, Kagome looked into the pocket she usually kept it in. It was empty. "Sweet Darkness," she gasped.

"Hell's fire, Mother night, and may the Darkness be merciful," Fahleing breathed. She waited until Sesshoumaru left, carrying Rin up to her room, then continued. "Isn't there a legend . . . something about a devastating force of cleansing sweeping through the area when a new mistress claims the sacred Jewel?"

Total Silence. And a crow cawed.

"If that is true . . . then how big is that 'area?'" Miroku questioned.

"The legends say . . . about a hundred miles' radius from where the new Witch takes it," Sakuya whispered.

"Holy shit . . . That includes the Dog Forest!" Fahleing cried fearfully. She stood up, as if she was going to run out and check on it.

Koryu grabbed the back of her kimono, holding her back. "As one who serves her, I'm sure Rin will have found a way to protect it." Then his eyes bugged out. The part of her kimono he was holding had slid off her shoulder, and was on the verge of coming off completely.

O.O The whole room stared. Miroku whistled. 

"Nice!" 

Fahleing was growing livid. "You godforsaken PERVERTS!" she shouted, snatching her kimono back and fleeing the room, but not before giving both Koryu and Miroku a sound slapping.

Returning from tucking Rin in, Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway and laughed. Whether it was from relief, or genuine amusement at the scene before him, he didn't know, and didn't care, not as long as the laughter made him feel better.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I don't know if I'll be continuing to write a variation two from now on, since many of the events will be the same as I variation one, except that sesshoumaru is there. However, I will continue labeling it variation one until Sesshoumaru returns – or later – in that one.

kanna the mirror child: I think she's planning on doing something good in most people's point of view, but something Naraku thinks is bad. ^_^

Ja!


	31. Variation One: Invitations

Kitsunehime: . . . I'm running out of thing to say . . . 

Sakuya: Ha ha ha.

Kitsunehime: Yeah, ha ha, very funny. Right . . . 

Falonar: Why don't you just . . . give it up?

Kitsunehime: Because my brain doesn't always go blank like this. Besides, this is a good place for news. That reminds me . . . 

Shippou: What?

Kitsunehime: If anyone has any really good stories (Inuyasha, RK, or YYH) to recommend, please do so, because I no longer have the time to look through all the sections every day. Any rating, but romance preferably. Humor's great too. And drama . . . and maybe just a touch of angst . . . action/adventure . . . ok, I should shut up. Just no tragedy, religious stuff, or incest. *shudders* Besides, I won't be on ff.net as often anymore anyways.

Daemon: And that would be because . . . ?

Kitsunehime: Because I'm pissed because of the lemon removals and I've been chatting on forums lot lately. And roleplaying.

Rin: Um, this is really off the subject here, but . . . shouldn't we get on with the story?

Kitsunehime: *snaps fingers* Of course! Me no own, you no sue, enjoy! Ah yes, and some fluff ahead! XD

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 28, Variation One: Invitations

  
  


"Inuyasha?" Kagome poked her head inside his door after knocking for five full minutes without an answer. Looking around, she found him sprawled on his bed, fast asleep. Creeping closer, she smothered a giggle with her hand. He was hugging his pillow and burying his face in it, murmuring like a child in sleep.

After staring a little while longer, Kagome couldn't resist, and reached out to pet his ears. 'They're so soft,' she thought. Smiling mischievously, she leaned forward and blew on them.

Twitching his ears, Inuyasha was aware of someone's presence. Waking up a little further, he could tell by the scent it was Kagome. "Go 'way," he mumbled. "I wanna sleep . . . " Giggling, Kagome only blew harder.

Half-annoyed, Inuyasha reached up and pulled her onto the bed. Opening both of his eyes, he mock-glared at her, now fully awake. She could tell by his grin he was not really mad at her.

Kagome grinned back, giving his ears one last tweak. "Was that purring I heard?"

"What do you mean, purring? I do NOT purr!" Inuyasha protested.

"Whatever you say," Kagome said unbelievingly, sitting up and smoothing her hair back into place. "You awake now?"

"How would I _not_ be?"

"How should I know?"

Cracking a smile, Inuyasha also sat up and crossed his arms. "All right, Kagome. What did you wake me up for?"

"No reason," she replied cheerfully, ignoring Inuyasha's growl. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd take me to the moon-viewing party tonight?"

"What's so great about watching the moon?" Inuyasha grumbled. "All right, yes."

"Really? Thank you!" Quickly kissing him on the cheek, she ran off, humming, to prepare.

Still sitting on his bed, Inuyasha wondered what drove him to agree, and tried his very best to cool the blush off his face. And then realized he had no earthly clue where the party was going to be.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"He said yes!" Kagome told Sango happily. "You should get Miroku to take you too!"

Sango looked as if she was just informed of her execution date. "What, no! I'd rather take my chances with a cobra, thank you very much!"

"He can't be _that_ bad . . . " Kagome began. Sango just looked at her. "Ok, may be he is," she admitted. "But he's so sweet around you!"

"If you count being a lecher 'sweet,'" Sango retorted, "then why don't you go with him?"

"Because I'm going with Inuyasha," she replied lightheartedly. "Oh, come on, Inutaishou and Sakuya can keep an eye on him if you'd like."

"How do you know they're going?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Because they're the ones who told me about it in the first place."

"Oh." Long pause.

"If you don't think dead people are up to it, I'll keep an eye out for you," Fahleing commented nonchalantly from the door. When they looked at her questioningly, she shrugged. "I haven't got anything better to do and I'm not going with anyone."

Sango still looked dubious when, speak of the devil, Miroku himself showed up.

"Lovely Sango, may this lowly one humbly ask a favor of you?" he asked, bowing. This only made Sango more suspicious.

"What do you want, lecher?"

Cringing slightly, he thought, 'Ooh, not good . . . plan B then . . . wait, I don't have a plan B . . . ' "Would you graciously consent to accompany this unworthy one to the moonlight gathering to be held on this clear night?"

Sango was looking to Kagome for help, but she had made herself scarce. Fahleing, smiling, winked and mouthed, "Don't bungle this," before disappearing around a corner.

Looking at her with pleading eyes, Miroku hardly believed he had worked up the courage to ask. Now, he almost wished he hadn't, thinking he would be beaten to a bloody pulp again.

"I . . . I . . . " Sango stammered, at a loss for words. A part of her wanted to say yes – all right, a very large part wanted to say yes – but at the same time, an even smaller part of her quailed at the thought of accepting a date with the resident hentai of the Dark Court. "I . . . Can I have a little while to think about it?" she asked in a small voice that, nevertheless, Miroku heard perfectly well.

"As you wish, milady," he said, bowing and turning around to leave. Inwardly, he sighed, knowing this was just a ploy to find a polite way of saying no.

As he was leaving, he looked so dejected that any doubts Sango had fled. "Wait," she cried. "I'll go."

Miroku turned slowly, not sure if he heard right. "S-so then . . . it's a yes?"

Blushing without knowing why, Sango nodded.

"Yes!" Miroku shouted, jumping for joy. "You won't regret this, I promise!" With that, he ran off, whooping.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ja!

  
  



	32. Variation One: Moonlight Party

Kitsunehime: Ok, just one announcement. The place where Koryu rules as Warlord Prince has been changed from Amdarh to Dea al Mon.

Sakuya: And that's because she just remembered that Amdarh is a city within a Territory.

Marian: And she hasn't fixed the chapter that mentions it because it makes her brain hurt just thinking about figuring out which chapter's which since ff.net numbers differently than she does.

Kitsunehime: Exactly. ^_^ Anyhow, portable sewing machines are evil.

Inuyasha: WTF?!

Kitsunehime: They're evil! I swear! Practically every stitch I made with it came right back out! Aaarrgghh! Die die die die die die die die die die die die! *repeatedly whacks the machine against the table*

Lucivar: *whistles* Whoo, temper problem!

Daemon: You're temper's just as bad, if not worse.

Lucivar: At least I don't try to "kill" inanimate objects.

Daemon: *funny look* Riiiight . . . . 

Kitsunehime: *dumps the pitiful remnants in the trash* Well, yeah, welcome to chapter . . . *quickly checks computer screen* Chapter 29, Variation One! You know the standard procedure, so I will shut up right now and let you read. MAJOR fluff ahead! XD

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 29, Variation One: Moonlight Party

  
  


"You said yes!" Kagome exclaimed, happily rummaging through Sango's closet to find her something to wear to the party. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Sango asked suspiciously, catching the wooden geta Kagome threw at her. "Look, I don't know why I agreed, so — " She was cut off as a green and blue kimono was thrown over her head.

"Oops, sorry Sango," Kagome said sheepishly. "I wasn't watching where I was throwing things."

"Remind me . . . Exactly why are you throwing things are around?"

"To find you the perfect outfit for your date with Miroku, of course!"

"Right . . . Speaking of the party, shouldn't you be picking out your own kimono?" Sango pointed out, just to get Kagome to let her think in peace.

"Oh! Right, see you later then, Sango!" Waving, she trotted off down the hall.

As soon as she left, Sango piled all of the scattered clothing back into her closet, then sat down on the bed, hugging her pillow.

'Why did I say yes?' she wondered. Unbidden, a thought came to her.

Love.

"Aaack, no!" she exclaimed, burying her face in the pillow. "No, I don't . . . "

_'Yes you do.'_ her conscience whispered.

'No I don't.'

_'Yes you do. You can't hide those feelings from me.'_

'Remind me . . . who are you again?'

_'Your conscience, baka._ _Now back to the subject of Miroku . . . '_

'Not _that_ again . . . I said, I do _not_ love him!'__

_ *sigh* 'I_ am_ you. So I should know.'_

'And I _am_ me, so I should know even better!'

_'I give up. You're a hopeless case.'_

Turning her head to look at the still-open closet door, she sighed. She really did look forward to the party, but, like Kagome said, there was the problem of what to wear.

Then a flash of pale pink and white caught her eye. Turning her head a bit, she saw one of the silk kimonos she'd missed, with pale pink peonies on creamy white cloth. 

'Perfect,' she thought, rejoicing at how easy it really was.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Oi! Oyaji!"

Inutaishou turned around in annoyance at being interrupted. "What?"

Inuyasha was nearly in a panic. "Kagome-wanted-me-to-take-her-and-I-said-yes-and-I don't-know-why-but-I-did-and-I-have-no-clue-where-it-is-and — "

"Slow down!" Inutaishou roared. He had only understood the part about taking Kagome somewhere.

Sheepishly, Inuyasha asked, "Where's the moonlight party going to be?"

Inutaishou fell over. "Are you serious?! You agree to accompany Kagome there, all the while not knowing — "

"Shut up and tell me where it is!"

Inutaishou only plopped down in his desk chair and laughed.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Stupid old mutt," Inuyasha muttered irritably later, waiting for Kagome to come out. Inutaishou had laughed for nearly an hour before he calmed down enough to tell Inuyasha what he wanted to know.

"Well, aren't you dressed up today. What stupid old mutt?" Rin asked, popping out of her room, wearing a dusky purple kimono with darker purple lilies around the hems. "You can't mean harmless old Inutaishou, could you?"

"Who are you calling 'harmless, stupid, and old?!'" Inutaishou yelled from below the stairs.

"You, $hi+head!" Inuyasha yelled back, and was about to add more to that when Sakuya flung a rubber band at the back of his head. "What the — ?!"

"Kagome's out," she said wryly, going with Rin down the stairs.

Inuyasha turned around, and couldn't help a small intake of breath.

Kagome's face fell. "Do I look that bad?"

"N-no, it's not that . . . You look . . . great," Inuyasha stammered, at a loss for words. The pale blue and white ocean-foam kimono she was wearing set off her complexion perfectly, the hint of makeup accenting her eyes beautifully. Inuyasha was, in short, stunned into near speechlessness. He didn't move until Fahleing elbowed him, then he offered his arm to Kagome.

Yawning, Shippou rubbed his eyes. "Can I please come too?"

"You're too little to stay up this late," Koryu replied firmly, picking the little kitsune up by his tail and depositing him in his own room.

"But it's not fair!" he wailed.

"Of course it is. Souta and Kohaku aren't coming either."

"You better not try anything funny," Sango grumbled as she allowed Miroku to lead her down the stairs.

He looked hurt. "Why, Sango, I didn't know you thought so little of me," he said grievously. "How could such a lovely being be so bitter?"

"Cut the crap, Miroku."

"How can I, when you truly are the loveliest creature I have ever laid eyes on?"

Rolling her eyes, Sango gave up.

"Ready to go?" Youko asked once they were all gathered in the entrance. Everyone nodded, and they all set off for the small village in the vicinity.

Once there, Youko and Miyu veered off towards the river, supposedly to sit among the sakura and the fireflies. Rin departed for the nearby grove with Kirara. Inutaishou and Sakuya found a rather secluded corner to watch the proceedings from, since the living were usually uneasy around their kind.

Inuyasha and Kagome wandered, hand in hand, around the village and eventually ended up out in the fields.

"The moon really is beautiful tonight," Kagome said blissfully. "Thank you for bringing me, Inuyasha."

"It was your idea," he replied.

Feigning indignance, she lightly smacked him. "You have no sense of romance at all!"

"What? You want me to trot out lines of rhyming drivel?"

"Inuyasha!" Silence. "What am I really to you?" she asked, not quite pleadingly. 'I really need to know," she added in her thoughts.

'W-what – Why is she asking me this?' Inuyasha thought, freaking out. "I . . . I . . . " Mentally, he cursed himself. This was the second time in one day he found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

His lack of response was burning Kagome, and she could feel her heart beginning to sink. "Am I nothing than somebody to waste time with?" she asked tremulously, tears threatening to spill out.

'$hi+!' "No, don't cry! Anything but that!" Inuyasha cried, quickly throwing his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said, stroking her hair. "I just couldn't think of what to say. I love you, pure and simple."

"Really?"

"Really. Now stop crying already!"

"Okay!"

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "Were those tears just a trick?"

"How would I have gotten you to confess otherwise?" Kagome asked happily, hugging him back. "Just kidding. I'm happy you feel that way. What you said _was_ true though, wasn't it?"

"Of course it is," Inuyasha replied gruffly, holding her closer. "As true as the fact we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

"We will?" Kagome blinked. "Wait, was that a proposal?"

Strongly resembling a ripe tomato by now, Inuyasha nodded. "So . . . your answer is . . . ?"

Smiling joyfully, Kagome reached up and kissed him soundly. "Yes!"

Feeling a delight far greater than words can describe, Inuyasha enthusiastically returned the kiss.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Where are we going, you lecher?" Sango asked, exasperated, as Miroku led her through the village square for what had to be the twelfth time. "We're going to stay in sight of either Inutaishou, Sakuya, or Fahleing, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"Why? Are we like children or something?" he asked, confused.

"To make sure you don't try any of your lecherous tricks!"

"My Lady, I'm hurt by such harsh words!" he said sorrowfully. "Did you not see that I have scarcely looked at another woman today but for you, much less touch one?"

"I'm sorry," Sango amended, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Miroku nodded to show that he accepted her apology, then led her under a large willow tree, obscured from others beneath its long, sweeping branches.

"Am I that bad to be around?" Miroku asked.

"W-why are you asking me that?" Sango stuttered, skirting around the question itself. "I-is this s-some joke?"

"I'm perfectly serious, Sango. Please, answer me."

"I . . . I . . . "

"Wack!"

Both Sango and Miroku turned around to look at the source of the sound.

Inutaishou smiled rather sheepishly. "Sorry to interrupt, I'll be going now." Quickly grabbing the back of Sakuya's kimono, he dragged her out with him.

"I told you to be quiet!" Sakuya complained. "I wanted to see what would happen!"

"And _I_ told you it was indecent! And what the hell did you pinch me for?!"

Soon, both voices faded away and the two left under the willow were alone in the silence. A frog croaked.

"You still haven't answered," Miroku said after a while.

Caught, Sango realized she _had_ to come up with a reply, like it or not. "W-well . . . It . . . It's not that you're . . . bad company, but . . . but I . . . "

Patiently, Miroku waited for the rest. But he knew his patience _would_ eventually wear out. He hoped she would answer before then.

"I . . . well . . . I . . . It . . . It's because of your lechery," she finished lamely.

"Because of that," he said softly, with a touch of bitterness. "I've tried – and have sometimes succeeded – to stop, but you still avoid me for it. Can't you give me a chance?"

"A . . . A chance for what?" Sango asked, almost afraid to find out. But find out she did, for the answer was clearly expressed in his eyes.

"A chance to show you I can and will change, should you wish it. A chance to . . . " _to be your beloved._ Although unspoken, Sango understood.

"So . . . Will you give me that chance, Sango?"

Unable to form an response, she parted the curtain of living branches and stared at the moon, stared as if it held the knowledge of her heart.

'Do I want to give him that chance?' she asked herself. 'Do I want to let him get close to me, to . . . '

_'So that's what you really fear. That you and he will become lovers, only to have him torn way from you by death.'_

'I . . . it's very possible . . . '

_'Bull$hi+. Since when have you let fears decide your life for you? See for yourself. If you say yes, he will do his very best to _stay_ with you, and never leave. All he asks is for you to let him try.'_

As her conscience said that, Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sango?"

And, at that moment, all doubts fled, and she knew her answer. "Yes."

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Fahleing could see Inuyasha and Kagome together in the distant field. She also remembered seeing Miroku and Sango duck under the weeping willow earlier. Sighing, she tried to convince herself she was truly happy for them.

But, no matter what she tried, there was always that nagging little voice in the back of her mind, one that whispered, _'If they can have such happiness, why can't I?'_

'I can live without it," she insisted. 'Besides, the four of them deserve it.'

_'And _you_ don't?'_ her conscience persisted. _'What idiot ever said that?'_

'I'm a half-breed Priestess who's tried to play the role of a Queen.'

_'Whoever said Priestesses can't rule in absence of a Queen? Miyu does.'_

'But Miyu isn't a Priestess. She's a Black Widow. And she has a Warlord prince, Youko, with her. And there _was_ a Queen . . . the innkeeper's daughter at the village.'

_'_Her_?! That little hussy?! Look, you were, and still are, much stronger than she is, and a much better ruler than she could ever aspire to be. She would have sold the Forest to Naraku long ago. And look where she is now! Dead, rotting in an unknown, unmarked grave!'_

'But I'm still a half-breed.'

_'Gawd! Stop throwing this load of crap at me! Fine, four reasons: One, so what? Two, it's not your fault your mother and father were from different races. Three, Inuyasha's in the same situation, and he's found love. And four, both sides of your family are perfectly honorable stock. Your father was an aristo Warlord Prince, for heaven's sake!'_

Then Itsuki tripped over a root, hit his noggin, knocked his brains loose, and started to sing "Never Ending Dreams."

  
  
  
  
  
  


O.O Whoa, my brain getting _really_ off track . . . pls disregard that last sentence. ^.^;;;;;;; (BTW, major fans of YYH may be able to recognize that "joke" ^_^) Anywho, as it seems I will only get further and further off the subject if I continue with no sleep, I will end this chapter here. Hey, it's long enough, right?

R.K 1: At the risk of sounding really stupid, exactly what _is_ Harvest Moon?

Ja!


	33. Variation One: Watery Realizations

Kitsunehime: Uhh . . . How long has it been since last update? -.-;; Sry . . . 

Lucivar: *glares* Just when you start to get on track again, kaput!

Kitsunehime: -.- Bug off. I was doing a whole new layout for my site. Check it out, the layout's no longer an eye-burner!

Rin: . . . Riiiight . . . 

Kitsunehime. Whatever. Anywho, More fluff! XD Oh, and btw, _did_ anyone get the last sentence of the previous chapter? ^.^; (And thank you to all those who've told me what Harvest Moon is! ^_^ Sounds fun. ^_^)

Kagome: Oh, and you might want to watch out for some of the foul language ahead. -.-;;

  
  
  
  
  
  


To rule the Darkness

ch. 30, Variation One: Watery Realizations

  
  


"What's miss prissy doing way out here?" Koryu asked nonchalantly from the shadows.

"Bug off, butt breath," Fahlaing replied testily.

"My breath does _not_ smell like butt."

"Sure it does."

"How would _you_ know?"

*Whump*

Sakuya now sat under the large nearby tree, glaring up at someone in the branches.

"You fag! What you push me down for?!"

"You pinched me! Again!" Inutaishou shouted, him being the one Sakuya was glaring at.

"You were hogging all the room on the branch!"

"There are other branches!"

"That was the best one!"

Fahleing and Koryu decided to leave the two dead weirdos to their argument and went down to the old wooden bridge.

"Ah! Wait, don't go on the bridge! It's — " a villager warned, but, too late. They stepped on the rotted part, which promptly broke under their combined weight, sending them plunging in to the slowly swirling river below.

Sputtering, Koryu surfaced first. Moments later, Fahleing came up, spitting.

"Pleh!"

"Are you all right?" he asked as he swam over.

"Yeah . . . you know you look like a wet dog?" She wrinkled her nose. "And smell like one too."

Koryu gave her a dirty look. "And you — "

"Aah! There's a fish in my kimono!"

O.O Koryu could only stare as she writhed around in the water, trying to get it out. "Uhh . . . y-you're kimono . . . it . . . it's coming off — " But, once again, he didn't have a chance to finish. Fahleing, now laughing since the fish was apparently tickling her, grabbed onto him to keep from sinking. And, all the while, his own kimono was slipping down.

"Get out you godforsaken little . . . !" Then she sighed in grim satisfaction, holding the flopping fish. "Die, you ugly bastard!" But, it wriggled out of her hands and escaped. "Grr . . . Huh, what's the matter with you, dog-face?" Then she took a closer look at Koryu. "What the f – ?! What the hell are you stripping for?!"

He gave her another dirty look, but then averted his yes. After all, her kimono was – cough – pretty much half-off. "Put your clothes back on. For your information, you pulled it down yourself," he said icily.

"Why would I do that?" she retorted. "Only a retarded whore would want to see you naked."

"And you'd have to pay a blind beggar to watch you strip!"

"Blind beggars can't f***king see, you @$$wipe!"

"That's the point, you dumb b*+ch!"

"Look, dickface, you haven't got a brain, and you had better f***kin' well admit it!"

"Look who's talking, $hi+head!"

It wasn't until the miserly old widower who lived nearby yelled at them to shut up that they stopped.

They both stood in the river in an awkward silence, ashamedly pulling their clothing back on completely.

Still standing hip-deep in the river, both of them fidgeted, then turned around, quickly saying, "Look, I'm sorry." They glared at each other.

"I believe I was talking first!"

"Oh_ really_? I think not — "

They both realized exactly where this stupid argument was leading – which was nowhere – and started to laugh.

"I guess we're even then," Koryu said, offering her his hand. "Truce?"

She eyed him impishly. "Maybe." Then she abruptly pushed him over into the water and ran off, laughing. When he came up spluttering and glaring, she stuck her tongue out. "Serves you right, butt breath!"

"Why you — !"

"Nyaah! Catch me if you can!" With that, Fahleing took off, not quite knowing why she felt so mischievous.

"Get back here, you little — "

"Blah! You'll have to move faster than that!"

Stragglers from the main party were the only ones to see the two run by, but took no note of it. After all, it was just another young couple, right? Maybe not . . . 

Later, when the moon seemed about ready to sink down into its dark oblivion in preparation for the sun's blazing glory, Koryu finally managed to pin Fahleing down in a grassy meadow nearly in the forest.

"Surrender?" he asked triumphantly.

"Nope. You can't make me," she replied, grinning. "Truce."

"Fine, truce," he said grumpily. He was faking the surliness, of course.

"Uhh . . . You mind getting _off_ me now? Hey, butt breath!"

Koryu looked severely affronted. "For the last time, my breath does _not_ smell like butt."

"Oh yeah? Care to prove that?"

'Was that an . . . invitation?' Koryu thought, staring into her eyes and wondering if it was just the feel of the warm summer night coupled with the full, shining moon.

'Is he actually going to — ' Fahleing thought while a gentle breeze swirled around them, stirring loose bits of flower petal. By now, their clothes were mostly dry. "Well?" she questioned.

Swiftly, he captured her lips with his own. He was mildly surprised to find that she was waiting for it and responsive

It began as a simple touching, but slowly – quickly – neither could differentiate – turned into something . . . more. It was an eternity – it was but an instant – if anyone could tell, it was certainly not them.

Reluctantly, they pulled away, wanting for air.

"Well?" Koryu asked breathlessly.

"Does . . . not smell like . . . "

"I didn't mean that," he said, rapidly returning to his usual self. Or – _not_ quite. "Well, maybe that was half of it but . . . "

Fahleing's mouth turned up slightly at the corners in an oblique smile. "I think I liked it."

"So, are we settling for a plain old truce, or are we friends?" he inquired, rolling of off her and helping her up.

" . . . " She – they both knew – willingly or not, they had fallen for each other. And, whether by sheer ignorance or denial, they both only just realized it. And the thought rather scared them, bravery or no. "I think we can be more than friends," she answered cautiously. "Or we can try to friendship first."

Koryu smiled, a rare occurrence for him. "We'll try."

Fahleing got up too and dusted herself off. "Shall we go? I believe the big closing for the party is beginning soon."

As if on cue, Inutaishou's powerful mind-voice roared at them both.

_:Where the hell have you two been?!:_

Rolling her eyes, Fahleing let Koryu answer.

_:Out and about.:_

_ :Out and about?! *Sigh* Never mind. Just get both your sorry carcasses back over here! We're leaving.:_ With that, the mind-connection was broken off.

"Did you hear that? He called us carcasses," Koryu informed Fahleing.

"I heard. He's the corpse, not us." Then she grinned. "Him and Sakuya, that is," she amended.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Inutaishou waited until they were all back at the Hall to blow up.

"Where the hell were you two?! And don't give me crap like 'out and about,'! No one could find you, the scent trail was too muddled to track — "

"Can it, corpse-man," Sakuya said, lazily trudging up the stairs. "You sound like an old mother hen." Rather obviously, she winked at Fahleing and Koryu.

"Repeat that!" bellowed Inutaishou.

"Pleh! Old mother hen!"

"Will you shut up for a moment!" Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha. He smirked and pulled Kagome closer to him. "We have one announcement before you all go to bed."

"Spit it out already," Sakuya grumbled, letting go of the handful of Inutaishou's tail fur she had pulled out.

"W~ell, I think we should wait till tomorrow, so Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku can hear too," Kagome interjected. Inuyasha's smirk got even bigger while he nodded in agreement. He was clearly enjoying making the others die of suspense.

"Aww, come on! Tell meeeeeee!" Rin implored. "Tell us!"

Kagome was catching Inuyasha's glee. "You'll have to wait," she said tauntingly, skipping up the stairs. They all grumbled in annoyance, one and all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once again, sorry for the delayed update. -.- 

Ja!


	34. Variation One: And He's Back!

Kitsunehime: Yeah! Vacation! XD

Sesshoumaru: . . . So?

Kitsunehime: It means more sleep and more time to write/type/whatever, that's what! Yay!

Sakuya: That's nice. So get typing!

Kitsunehime: I am! *nyeh* Inuyasha and the Black Jewels Trilogy do not belong to me, I only wreck havoc with their characters and plot, heheh . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 31, Variation One: And He's Back!

  
  


First thing in the morning at breakfast, Rin pounced on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Tell meeeeee!!!"

"All right, all right! Just get off!" Inuyasha shouted, having had his face smushed into a bowl of miso. "You or me? Kagome?"

She blushed. "Uhh . . . you can."

With a grin, Inuyasha stated, "Kagome and I are getting married."

The whole table gaped.

"Run that by me again?" Inutaishou queried.

"They're getting married," Sakuya answered acidly.

"I _know_ that!"

"Then what are you asking for?!"

Ignoring the two arguing dead people, Rin ran up and hugged both Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. "Congratulations! When's the wedding going to be? Can I be a part of it? Please?"

Miyu chuckled. "Rin, you're the Queen. Of course you get a part."

Rin grinned sheepishly. "Whoops, forgot."

"So that means you'll get to share a room with Kagome, hmm?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha with a perverted smile on his face.

"Miroku!" Sango looked steaming mad.

"Ack! Sorry Sango, didn't mean, I swear!"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Prove it." Miroku was at a loss for words.

"Just let it go," Fahleing said to Sango. "Quit raining on the parade."

"What parade?" Shippou asked. "Hey, Kagome? Does that mean I have to be nice to Inuyasha now?

" . . . Shouldn't you be nice to him anyways?"

"Aww, man . . . "

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


_(This now jumps ahead a bit more than a year)_

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and slammed the service fair lists onto the table. He stepped away, stretching, and left the building, musing over the fact that all the other Warlords were too wary of him to ask him to move aside in all the long time he had stood there. Just as well, for only a scant few – a _very _scant few – lived through a tangle with an Ebon-gray Warlord Prince with a reputable temper, a powerful family, and who served perhaps the strongest court in Blood history.

Having looked over the fair the day before, Inuyasha knew that anyone worth hiring had already signed contracts for service in other courts. Still, that was no major disappointment for him, since he was only there for one purpose. To keep watch for Sesshoumaru.

And for another reason, actually. He also wanted to find out what happened to Fahleing's family – his aunt, uncle, and other cousins – seeing as Fahleing herself wouldn't say a word about them.

Disappointed that Sesshoumaru's name wasn't on the lists, and Fahleing's family wasn't either, Inuyasha grumbled at this waste of time.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Milord, you should really consider those offers . . . "

Sesshoumaru shut out the little toad-man's voice and started to walk away.

"Milord! Wait!"

In less than a heartbeat, Jaken was dangling in the air, held by an invisible hand around the throat.

"I'll consider what I wish to, and I have no intention of serving those . . . _Queens_." Dropping Jaken, Sesshoumaru began to wander around the service fair.

"Hey, Bastard!"

At the voice, Sesshoumaru whipped around, and none to happily at that. When he saw it was Inuyasha, he decided not to kill him.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"You weren't on the damned lists," Inuyasha muttered. "What the hell is with that?"

"To cause you inconvenience."

" . . . Was that a joke?"

Sesshoumaru had his usual expression on his face – which was none. "It could not have been a joke. I have no sense of humor."

"Yeah right. Let's go."

"Go where? Let go of me. I have contracts to debate over."

Inuyasha sighed and turned around. "You're not considering anything, because you are signing a contract with the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih."

Sesshoumaru gave him an exasperated look. "Shouldn't you discuss it with the man first? And since when do you have the right to tell me what to do?"

"Since I _am_ the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih."

" . . . "

Taking his silence for acceptance, Inuyasha managed to drag Sesshoumaru over to one of the tables. The clerk there looked at him questioningly.

"Here for a contract?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said, letting go of his brother.

"To whom?"

"The Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih, Inuyasha."

"Very well then." Turning to Sesshoumaru, the clerk asked, "Name?"

" . . ." When he didn't answer, Inuyasha glared at him. "Sesshoumaru."

"Caste?"

"Warlord Prince."

"Jewel rank?"

"The Black."

The clerks eyebrows went up, but he made no comment. "Will that be all?" he asked Inuyasha.

"One moment. Where's Kanoe?"

"Resting," Sesshoumaru replied frigidly.

Thinking fast, Inuyasha could only find one way to bring her along without too much trouble. He turned back to the clerk.

"There's one more. Sesshoumaru's servant, Kanoe. A broken Green Black Widow."

The clerk wrote it down and handed one copy of the contract to Inuyasha. The other would end up going to the Dark Council.

Once out of earshot, Sesshoumaru hissed at Inuyasha. "Why did you say Kanoe was my servant?"

"How else was I going to bring her along? Going to get her and bringing her back to the table would have caused a fuss. Where is she?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Inuyasha growled with impatience. "Because we're leaving now. I didn't think I'd actually run into anybody here, so I don't have a Coach. We'll have to shield Kanoe and ride the Winds."

Once in Kanoe's room, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha one more time. "There is a Queen at Ebon Askavi." It was not a question, but it definitely wasn't a statement either.

"There is," Inuyasha replied quietly, careful not to wake Kanoe, not yet.

"You serve the Queen."

"Yes."

"You serve Witch."

Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. "Yes, dammit! After a few years, the first thing you do is question me!"

Though they never were very close, the only people they had to depend on during their years of slavery were each other. No matter how much they thought they hated each other, they really wanted to forget it all and just be brothers.

And so, the moment after Inuyasha said that, Sesshoumaru instinctively gave his brother an apologetic hug.

"I didn't mean it."

Grinning slightly, Inuyasha clapped Sesshoumaru on the back. "We can forget it then. Pack up."

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Once back at the Hall, Inuyasha immediately plunked Sesshoumaru down in Inutaishou's study, and let Sakuya find a place for Kanoe. Then he sat right down to enjoy the show.

Inutaishou stopped his pacing and sat down behind the large desk and smiled evilly.

"So," he began conversationally. "What the Hell took you this many years, Sesshoumaru?"

It was no use pulling the old stiff-as-a-poker trick on Inutaishou, as Sesshoumaru already knew. After all, Inutaishou was the _original_ 'Mr. Inscrutable,' the Prince of the Darkness.

"Well?"

"It was rather . . . hard to find Kanoe."

From Inutaishou's none-too-happy expression, Inuyasha could tell that Sesshoumaru was in for a lecture. 'Better him than me,' he thought with a grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Heheh . . . . The OOC-ness! Bwahahaha! XD

A quick note: This part of the chapter

_-- " . . . Was that a joke?"_

_Sesshoumaru had his usual expression on his face – which was none. "It could not have been a joke. I have no sense of humor."--_

Was borrowed from another book, _Exile's Honor_ by Mercedes Lackey. It's great, isn't it? ^_^ Yay Alberich! XD

Alia: Sesshoumaru wasn't with Rin because, in this version of events, he's not back yet. The chapter or two that he was there, that was a different version. ^_^

Ja!


	35. Hug the Life Outta Him!

Kitsunehime: Fruits Basket Rocks!!! So doesn't Pet Shop of Horrors!!! XD

Sakuya: What are you talking about?!

Kitsunehime: Fruits Basket!!! Pet Shop of Horrors!!! XD

Inuyasha: Those are really stupid names . . . 

Kitsunehime: So? *looms up in his face* Shigure and Ayame rock! And Count D is cool too!

Inuyasha: Ok, ok! *backing away*

Sango: *watching furuba* *makes face* Ugh . . . Shigure's just like Miroku . . . 

Miroku: Huh?

Kitsunehime: But he's so much funnier!! Yosh! XD

Everyone: 0.o *sweatdrop*

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 32: Hug the Life Outta Him!

  
  


After the lecture, Inutaishou calmed down and took a long haul out of his wineglass.

Rather cautiously, Sesshoumaru asked, "Where's Rin?"

"In the Dog Forest helping Fahleing build a new Keep," Inuyasha answered.

Sesshoumaru looked crestfallen for a moment. "I see. Has anything . . . interesting happened since I left?"

"You missed out on a lot," Inuyasha stated. "Rin rules Ebon Askavi now, I'm the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih, Fahleing's been sworn in as the _official_ Priestess of the Dog Forest, and Koryu's now the Warlord Prince of Dea al Mon."

"And that's not it either," Inutaishou said rather gleefully. "Inuyasha and Kagome got married last autumn."

Sesshoumaru nearly fell out of his chair. "What?!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome got married last autumn," Inutaishou repeated.

"Shut up already," Inuyasha growled, blushing. "Sango and Miroku got engaged last week."

" . . . Are there any more couplings I should be informed of?"

"Lessee . . . Koryu and Fahleing are getting along _quite_ well . . . and . . . let's not forget . . . dear old Otosan and Sakuya," Inuyasha finished with a grin.

"HELL NO!!!" Inutaishou thundered.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Rin dusted her hands off with a sigh. "And we're done," she said happily, surveying their handiwork. "So, how do you like it, Fahleing? After all, it's going to be your new Keep."

"It's perfect."

"It is quite nice," Koryu said, popping out of nowhere. "Congratulations."

Fahleing jumped. "What rock did you crawl out from?!" while Rin laughed.

Koryu pretended to look affronted. "I simply drop by, and that's the greeting I get? I'm not appreciated . . . "

"Damn straight you aren't," Fahleing muttered, but gave him a quick hug nonetheless.

"So, what brought you here?" Rin asked.

A hint of a smile played around his lips. "Guess." Rin just glared at him. "Sesshoumaru's back at the Hall."

Rin was gone in a heartbeat.

Fahleing blinked in confusion. Koryu shrugged.

"I expect they'd enjoy being by themselves back at the Hall," he said genially. "Well, aren't you going to offer me a room? After all, I am a guest that's going to stay for a while."

Fahleing just glared at him.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"How about this one?" Kagome asked, holding out a cream-colored silk kimono crusted with red and pink peonies.

"I think it's a bit too gaudy," Sango answered, riffling through the bolts of fabric. She and Kagome were at the nearby seamstress' shop, choosing her wedding ensemble.

Kagome shrugged and continued to look through the rack. "Eek, I can't believe you two are actually getting married!"

"You've been saying that for the past week," Sango pointed out.

"That's because it's great news!" Kagome replied happily. "How about his one?"

They went on in this vein for a while longer, until they heard the seamstress protesting at something.

"Sir! You can't come in while the bride is choosing her kimono! You'll see it on the wedding day!"

"But it's urgent!" they heard Miroku whine.

"It's all right," Sango told the seamstress, putting the cloth and pattern she liked on the table so she knew what she wanted, along with the money for each. "Miroku, what's the fuss about?"

Miroku grinned when he saw her and kissed her cheek. "Sesshoumaru just got back. Inuyasha told me."

"About time!" Kagome said, arriving at the door just in time to hear.

"Who's going to go get Rin?" Sango asked.

"Koryu already left."

"So that also takes care of Fahleing," Kagome mused. "What about Youko and Miyu?"

"Koryu's going there next. Ready to go now, ladies?"

"One moment," Sango said, running back in quickly to thank the seamstress.

When they arrived back at the Hall, Rin was already there and she was hugging the life out of Sesshoumaru.

"What took you so long, you . . . you . . . you stupid monkey!" she shouted, pounding on his chest. He tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

Inuyasha was sitting on the stairs, laughing his ass off, along with Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku. Kagome went over to join them.

"What' so funny?"

"S-Sesshoumaru's face," Inuyasha choked out. "H-he looks like he's suffocating." And indeed it was true. Sesshoumaru was turning a highly fascinating shade of purple-blue.

"Things are going to be more hectic around here for a while," Sakuya muttered as Rin continued to alternatively harangue and kiss Sesshoumaru.

"Everyone out," Inutaishou commanded, smirking. "Let's give them their privacy."

"I wonder how long it will take until Rin notices Sesshoumaru's half dead?" Shippou pondered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry, short chapter!

Ja!


	36. Discovery

Kitsunehime: *yawn* Sleepy sleepy . . . 

Sango: *looking annoyed* WAKE UP!

Kitsunehime: *snooze*

Inuyasha: *about to bash Kitsunehime over the head with a rock* Wake up, dammit!

Kitsunehime: *groggily* Go 'way . . . 

Rin: Hey look, it's Kurama!

Kitsunehime: WHERE?!!!!!!!!!!

Rin: *grins* Nowhere. You need to start writing a new chapter.

Kitsunehime: No Kurama? *looks depressed* *slugs off to the computer* I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own the Black Jewels Trilogy, I just want Kurama. Ok?

Everybody: . . . *sweatdrops galore*

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 33: Discovery

  
  


Kanna hid in a little niche by the gates of Inutaishou's Hall, unseen, having no presence. Unable to get closer because of the strong shielding in the area, she saw what was happening within via her mirror.

What she saw was enough to twist her – nonexistent, since Naraku held it – heart with longing. If only she were as welcome, as loved . . . ! She dreaded having to report back to Naraku . . . Each and every time she went near him, she had to struggle to keep the bile from rising in her throat. Whether the bile was from fear or anger – or something else entirely – she never figured out.

"Hiya! What are you doing here?"

Kanna nearly fainted from fear when she heard that voice calling cheerfully, right behind her. She saw it was only a little kitsune. 

He looked at her curiously. "My name's Shippou, how 'bout yours?"

"K . . . Kanna," she said softly, warming to him despite her fear.

"That's a pretty name!" Shippou exclaimed, making Kanna flush slightly. "You know, if I didn't see you, I would have never known you were here. That's odd, why don't you have any presence?" he asked curiously.

" . . . I . . . " Kanna didn't know what to tell him.

"Can you speak a little louder?"

"This is the way I am."

Shippou nodded in understanding. "Oh, like Inuyasha is mean and loud, and Kagome is nice. And Koryu and Sesshoumaru are poker-faces," he added. Kanna nodded cautiously in agreement, and also feeling the strangest urge to smile. "Can I take a look at your mirror? It looks pretty."

Here, she hesitated. What if Naraku could force a link through and see her talking like this? What if he killed Shippou? What if — 

"Shippou, where are you?" A voice called out. Kanna jumped up, ready to bolt if neccessary. She definitely did _not_ want to be caught.

"Over here, Kagome!" Shippou yelled back, then turned to Kanna, to tell her it was all right, she didn't have to run. But he only turned to find that she had already gone. "Huh?" He was now confused.

"Shippou! What are you doing over here?" Kagome admonished when she reached him. "Everyone's been looking all over!"

"I met this girl, her name is Kanna!" Shippou said happily, getting over his confusion. "She just left, but she's so quiet. And guess what?"

"What?" Kagome asked, feeling slightly bemused at Shippou's excitement.

"Kanna has no presence at all!"

Kagome frowned a bit and resolved to ask Inutaishou about it. Shoving away her feelings of apprehension, she said, "Come on, we're going to have a big family picnic. Wouldn't want to miss it now, ne?"

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Naraku sat in his high tower-room, thinking over his plans with malicious glee. That damned Dark Court and their bitch-Queen would never be able to avoid what he had in store for them. In fact, they wouldn't even know what hit them. He cackled evilly, long and loudly, scaring much of the local wildlife back to their warm, safe dens.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Kagura sat huddled in a shadowed corner of the aviary, which was her one and only sanctuary. Naraku never went in there, so it was her own private territory.

With a somewhat heavy heart, she watched her birds wing their separate ways across the glassed-in walls. 'I envy them,' she thought. 'They have the freedom to fly where they want, albeit the fact that they are limited to the space within the aviary. Not only must I go where Naraku sends me, I do not have the freedom to do as I wish once there.'

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"So . . . Why are you still here?" Fahleing asked conversationally.

"Because I already sent a message down to the Fox Forest," Koryu answered, equally nonchalant.

"Then why haven't you returned to the Hall?"

"Because you're still here."

Fahleing sighed in mock exasperation. "I hate you."

"Sure you do."

Fahleing huffed in annoyance and stomped off. Koryu hid a small grin and finished drinking his tea. Then he got up to look around.

While digging around in one of the cabinets, he found a masterfully painted portrait of a family. Koryu took it out carefully, and bit back an exclamation when he saw the family name at the bottom. This was the ruling family of the Dog Forest.

Standing tall in the back, obviously the reigning Warlord Prince, was a tall inu-youkai with shoulder-length silver hair and molten coppery eyes. His hand was on a human woman's shoulder, a human woman with flowing black hair and gray eyes, wearing the formal robes of a Priestess. To Koryu's eyes, the woman had some resemblance to Inuyasha.

Standing beside the human was a female inu-youkai, obviously younger than the Warlord Prince, with the same silver hair, but had silver eyes. On the other side of the woman was a human girl, black-haired and brown-eyed. But the biggest shock of all was the person right in front of the human woman.

It was Fahleing there, definitely younger than she was now, but recognizable nonetheless.

A crash came from the doorway. The present-day Fahleing stood there with a mess of broken porcelain cup by her feet. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded harshly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Another short chapter. I just thought this was a good place to end it, and I kinda ran out of ideas. ^^;;

BTW, I just found the picture of Fahleing I drew, so I'm going to put it on my DeviantArt account, if anyone still wants to look at it. The link to it is on my website, and the link to my website is on my profile page.

Ja!


	37. Reliving the Past

Kitsunehime: -.- I have nothing to say at the moment, so I shall shut up and continue with the story.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 34: Reliving the Past

  


"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded harshly.

Koryu started guiltily. "I . . . well . . . "

"That cabinet was off-limits," Fahleing said coldly. She stepped over the mess of porcelain in the doorway and tried to take the painting out of his hands, but he held it up too high for her to reach. "Give it back. You had no right — "

"I apologize. But, I believe I have a right to know the truth behind this portrait, seeing as I am a fellow Court member." There was an unspoken message accompanying his statement, but Fahleing was too angry to realize it.

Or was it just anger? Looking into her face, Koryu thought he could see other strong, conflicting emotions – sadness, desperation, ruefulness, and even fear, all overlaid with the struggle to contain them.

"Give it back," she demanded in a voice that struggled to stay steady.

One side of him wanted to oblige her, just so she wouldn't cry, just as she seemed on the verge of doing so. But that other side . . . That other side that craved the answer like a plant for water, would not stop until he knew.

"Please . . . " Fahleing pleaded.

"Fahleing, I ask this as a friend," he said gently.

"There are some things even friends should not know."

Koryu placed the painting down on a chair and caught her as she crumbled to the floor. "Then I don't ask as merely a friend, but as a — " he hesitated, but then continued. "As a lover." There, he said it.

The last of Fahleing's tenuous hold on her emotions vanished. Tears upon tears poured out, quickly leaving a damp spot on Koryu's shoulder.

"They were my family," she sobbed.

"Were?" he prompted.

"They're dead, all of them."

Koryu glanced quickly at the portrait. None of those depicted wore a Jewel any lighter than the Opal, even including Fahleing wearing her Birthright Green. It was a powerful family, after all. "Killed? Who would be strong enough to do that?"

"Take a guess."

" . . . . Naraku," he said finally, voice full of loathing.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Koryu asked gently.

She gripped his kimono harder, her nails digging into and piercing the fabric and pricking his skin. Her fangs bit through her own lip, drawing blood.

"He killed them," she stated flatly.

"No, let me rephrase that . . . who is who?" Koryu asked, pulling the painting over.

Fahleing sniffled, but obliged. "He's my father," she said, pointing to the Warlord Prince. "He was the reigning Warlord Prince of the Forest, part of a long line of the Forest's caretakers." She smiled fondly.

"She," Fahleing continued, seemingly reliving fond memories, and pointing to the woman in Priestess robes, "was my mother, Sayaka, a Priestess from a prominent family in Amdarh."

"And she's my elder half-sister, Himiko, daughter of my father and a youkai woman from before he met my mother."

Fahleing managed a watery smile. "And dear little Ajisai, my little half-sister. She was conceived by force from a human Warlord and my mother. My father killed him as soon as he found out."

Koryu was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss," he finally said, rather lamely.

"It still hurts; their deaths."

He laid a hand on her hair soothingly. "Can you tell me what happened afterwards?"

Fahleing's nails drew thin rivulets of blood from his shoulders; they were clenched so tightly. "I-it was a normal, sunny day . . . Th-then Naraku and his hordes swarmed in . . . i-it was h-horrible . . . a bloody massacre." She paused to take a sniffling breath. "They all died, right down to the last guest, manservant, and maid. I only survived because Himiko's body fell over me, so I was hidden and presumed dead.

"I don't know how long I stayed there, numb with horror, but I do remember stumbling around to dig graves for each and every one of them. Then I ran . . . ran to get away from the carnage; to escape the pain.

"I stumbled into a passing Queen and her entourage, who took one look at my Birthright Green Jewel and decided I would make a good asset to their Court – a chained and restrained asset.

"They 'trained' me, making me part of the Thirteenth Circle. I was little better than a pleasure slave, and was resigned to it. Resigned, until, one year, Inuyasha was sent to that Court.

"I knew him for a relative right away. I remembered him from the visits we had as children, but the Queen kept us apart. Back then, we both wore our Birthrights, but the potential was strong, and so they kept us chained, so to speak.

"He left in less than a year, but seeing him had torn the anesthetic wrappings from around my mind. For the first time in years, I thought with the clarity I had before . . . before the massacre.

"I waited, bided my time, until I was old enough to make the Offering. I came away with the Gray, and tore the Court apart. It was appallingly easy, since the darkest Jewel in there was Purple Dusk.

"I returned to the Forest, exhausted, but feeling savagely triumphant. I found the stones of the Keep sundered and burnt black by fire; a complete ruin. I had to build a shelter by myself, but I couldn't bear to have it where the old Keep once stood. I built it here, and lived. The rest, I think you know." Fahleing slowly unclenched her hands, feeling drained, but better, as if the boiling wound of her past had been lanced and cleaned.

Koryu resumed stroking her hair. "I'm sorry."

" . . . it's ok," she said, feeling herself drift off into the dark, comforting realms of slumber.

'Sleep in peace," he thought. 'You deserve it.' Leaning against the wall, he made them as comfortable as possible.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


A few days later, Fahleing and Koryu returned to the Dark Court, five days before Sango and Miroku's wedding. Youko and Miyu couldn't attend, for they had to deal with an uprising in the village by their Forest.

Fahleing lay on her stomach on her bed, staring at the wall. With a sigh, she hugged her pillow tighter. When the door opened, she did nothing more than flick an ear towards the sound.

"What is it, Koryu?"

Closing the door, he stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Forgive me for breaching this subject again, but . . . about the deaths of your family; doesn't Inuyasha have a right to know?"

Fahleing didn't answer.

"I know their loss is still hurts like an open wound, but — "

"The pain's begun to fade now, like a healing wound." She fell silent for a moment. "Inuyasha does have a right to know – as much as Inutaishou and Rin – but I want to wait."

Koryu didn't reply, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't want to dampen their high spirits so close to the wedding."

"I see."

Fahleing smiled wanly. "Did you know, today marks the passing of exactly fifty years and one month since they died? And next week would have been Himiko's one hundredth birthday?"

" . . . I'm sorry," Koryu said, for lack of anything else, no matter how hard he wracked his brains.

Fahleing turned away. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Impulsively, he leaned closer and put his arms around her. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. We of the Dark Court are your second family."

" . . . Thank you, Koryu. Thank you all."

  
  
  
  
  
  


My sincerest apologies in taking so long to update. School and homework has been taking up more time than I thought it would, especially with the midterms right now.

I've also taken the time to update my site, if anyone wants to take a look. The link is on my profile page.

On the other hand, today (January 21) is the last day of the Year of the Ram (or Sheep). Tomorrow is Chinese New Year, and it marks the beginning of the Year of the Monkey. Anyone born in 1992, 1980, 1968, 1956, etc.(-12), celebrate, for you are Monkeys! Yay for you! (I get to wait ten more years since I'm a snake. ~_o)

Ja!


	38. Panic, Panic, and Oh Yes PANIC!

Kitsunehime: W00t! I've got a new website! XD Now I get an excuse to make a whole new layout! XD

Inuyasha: . . . You. Are. A. Bonafide. Idiot.

Kitsunehime: . Soooo? I like making layouts. Bug off.

╔════════════════════════╗

╚════════════════════════╝

Rin: Uhh, what's with the random box?

Kitsunehime: Because I like it. Me no own, you no sue. Have fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 35: Panic, Panic, and – oh yes – PANIC!

  
  


It was bright out. It was early in the morning. Kagome was holding a lantern over her face. A perfectly normal day.

Wait a second – Kagome with a lantern?!

"Wake up, Sango!" Rin and Kagome yelled in chorus.

"Who – what – why – ?" Sango gasped, shooting up out of bed.

On the other side, another lantern flared. "Don't tell me you forget this is your wedding day," Fahleing cackled gleefully.

Sango quickly paled.

"What?! You seriously _forgot_?!" Rin screeched.

"Waah! I'm sorry, don't hit me!"

Fahleing grinned wolfishly. "We wouldn't _dare_ hit the bride. I mean, what would your dear groom say?" she crooned.

"I think I see steam coming out of her ears," Sakuya observed of a now chile-pepper-red bride-to-be.

At the moment, Sango just wanted nothing more than to disappear into thin air.

"Never mind that," Kagome giggled. "Get up, we – or rather, _you_ – have a lot to prepare for today!"

" . . . You're not serious."

"Oh yes I am. You got to fuss at _my_ wedding, so I think it's the perfect time for revenge."

Faced with four grinning, equally stubborn (and meddling) women, Sango gulped. 'Uh oh . . . '

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Oi, Miroku! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

The guilty suspect was caught. "Uhh . . . I was simply going to say good morning to my lovely bride-to-be?"

Inuyasha tapped his foot on the ground. "Yeah, when the sun shines in Hell. No males, with the exception of little kids, are allowed to see the bride until the ceremony on the day of the wedding."

"That includes you, O eager groom," Inutaishou rumbled as he sauntered down the hall. He began to snicker when he say Miroku's crestfallen face. "Disappointed, are we?"

Koryu grinned predatorily, coming up on Miroku's other side. "So you were trying to sneak a peek. Shame on you." He tsk-ed, shaking his head in mock-disapproval.

Even Sesshoumaru was beginning to catch on to the revelry. "Bad lecher," he said mildly.

"Eh-heh . . . Gentlemen, can't you all take a joke?"

All of them grinned, showing fangs. "Nope."

"Er . . . Have some mercy on a poor Warlord?"

"Not a bit. Not when it's that Warlord's wedding day."

Miroku yelped. This, ladies and gentlemen, was quickly shaping up to be a day of torture via the crazy dog-demons.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Hellfires!" Fahleing cursed. "Someone go get the dressmaker, we need adjustments on the kimono!"

"Couldn't one of just fix it?" Sango suggested, uncharacteristically timid.

"Nope. Only the very best is allowed for today. Because we say so."

Kagome grabbed her scarf and ran out the door. "I'll go get her!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Watch out for – " Rin never got chance to finish. Kagome ran smack-dab straight into Sakuya, who was running back from getting the others' kimonos.

Boom, splat, and ow. You all get the picture.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry!" Kagome squeaked at top speed, taking off again. Sakuya hurriedly gathered up the fallen garments and ran into the room.

"I checked with old corpse-breath, he and the guys are 'fixing up' the groom."

Rin spared her an odd glance from rooting around in the closet for the matching shoes. "Sugar, if he's got corpse-breath, so do you."

"Pish. How's Sango coming along?"

Sango's face felt like it was burning due to the constant scrutiny and being referred to as if she were merely some large, fancy project. Though if you asked the others, they would most certainly say she was their special masterpiece.

"Not bad," Fahleing mumbled around a mouthful of pins.

"I found the shoes!" Rin crowed, throwing them into the air. "Ack! Sorry!" The shoes had landed on Fahleing's head.

"Shoes ain't for throwing," she said in an aggrieved voice, spitting out the nearly-swallowed pin. "You trying to kill us all?"

"I'm sorry!"

"What's taking Kagome so long?!"

"She isn't a demon like you, and she can't run as fast!"

"Ow!"

"Whoops, sorry," Fahleing said sheepishly. She had just jabbed Sango with a pin. "Shall I go bow and scrape to Miroku, seeing as I've scratched his beloved bride?"

"What?!"

"Just kidding. Hold still."

Sango sighed and resigned herself to their administrations. Too bad it was only just barely afternoon.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Get back here, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, pelting after the aforementioned subject. "You have to give your damned hair a trim!"

"Noooooooo! You nutcases won't touch my hair!"

"Who the Hell are you calling a nutcase?! You arsewipe!"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Lord Miroku is afraid of getting a haircut. Surprised?

"I refuse to let you sadists come near me with scissors!"

"He isn't the Sadist, I am." Whoops, it seems Miroku-san forgot about Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, who had scissors in his hand and a wicked, if rare, grin on his face. "Hold still, or I might just gouge out what little brains you have left."

"Nooooooooo!"

Shippou watched the entire spectacle from Inutaishou's shoulder. "I didn't know Miroku was afraid of that."

Inutaishou chuckled. "Neither did I. Let's keep this amongst ourselves, so we can use this highly informative happenings to our advantage later."

"Isn't that blackmail?"

The Demon Lord of the Western Lands put on his most innocent face. "What ever gave you that horrid idea?"

Shippou just gave him an odd look. "Right. I'm bored." He then jumped off in search of Kohaku and Souta.

"Noooooo!" As can be inferred, Miroku-baka is still screaming.

"Shut up, idiot! I'm done." And indeed Sesshoumaru was; every stray and wayward hair on the Warlord's head was trimmed down to size.

"Idiot is a perfect name for him," Koryu remarked.

Miroku carefully peered through his fingers into the mirror held in front of him. He sighed in relief. "Whew, you didn't botch it."

That statement was rewarded with an icy glare, courtesy of the Sadist. "I'm not so inept that I cannot trim a few paltry hairs."

And, in turn, Sesshoumaru himself was bowled over by a careening Kagome with the dressmaker in tow.

"Sorry!" she threw over her shoulder.

"Now," Inutaishou crooned in a sing-song voice. "It's time to outfit you boys properly."

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


"Here's the dressmaker!" Kagome gushed breathlessly.

"Good, 'cause I thought I'd end up swallowing a pin," Fahleing commented acerbically.

"Don't let her near sharp objects," Sango pleaded in a much-aggrieved tone. "I've been scratched and stabbed at least three billion times within the last fifteen minutes!"

"Can it, bride-girl. So what if I've never learned to sew?"

"Both of you, shut up," Rin snapped. "Miss Dressmaker, can you adjust this?"

"Yes, of course. Just a moment." Afterwards, Kagome showed her out again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Meh favorite line:

_"Hold still, or I might just gouge out what little brains you have left."_

Heh heh. ^_^

Ja!


	39. Last Minute Rush

Kitsunehime: Apologies, but I have gotten sidetracked once again. ^^;; Good thing about that, I've been putting up more doodles on my deviantART account and anime foxes site (Go take a look if you're bored; there's a link in my profile. Those almost always turn out better than this anyways.). Bad news? I've been neglecting just about everything else. Gomen nasai!

*insert witty/whatever disclaimer here*

To Rule the Darkness

ch. 36: Last Minute Rush

Miroku was dressed in his very best, sitting in a corner and feeling miserable. Sure, it was his wedding day, but he had been thoroughly scrubbed, trimmed, and otherwise spiffied up by four overzealous inu-youkai. His only consolation (which wasn't all that small either) was watching Inutaishou trying to stuff the other three into their finery.

Sesshoumaru hadn't put up much of a fuss. Neither had Koryu, for that matter. Now Inuyasha, though, that was an entirely different story.

"Bug off, old fart! That much glitter ain't necessary!"

"It's not glitter, you insolent pup! It's known as formal wear!"

"Well you can take that 'formal wear' and shove it up your — "

"I'll shove it up _your_ ugly — "

"Gentlemen, I believe you are providing the day's full dose of entertainment," Sesshoumaru commented dryly. Which gave them both pause for a minute or three. Which gave Inutaishou a chance to pull the haori down over his son's head. Which he then did.

"Bwahaha, I win!" he crowed.

"I hate you beyond all mortal reasoning," Inuyasha spat.

"Really? Then I suppose you don't want to help explain the intricacies of the ceremony to the befuddled groom?"

"Scratch that. Let's go."

Miroku began to whimper as they converged on him. "Can't I just go in clueless?!" he wailed, to no avail.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sango felt like a stuffed goose, all trussed up and ready for consumption. An appropriate analogy, all things considered. Unfortunately, that led to some . . . rather dirty thoughts.

She reached up to smack her forehead to rid herself of such musings, but was stopped by Fahleing's irate rebuke.

"Hold still, unless you want this stuff in your eye," Fahleing growled. Who would have guessed that the surly inu-hanyou could do hair and makeup with equal ease?

As if sensing Sango's train of thought, Fahleing said wryly, "A near-whore serving in a Tainted court is constantly required to do herself up well for 'visitors'."

"I'm sorry . . . "

"Forget it. Today is your day, so be happy. Or should I say, yours and Miroku's?" Fahleing added with a smirk.

Without an answer, Sango blushed furiously.

"There, done. Sit tight and don't ruin my work," Fahleing said, bustling off to help the others.

Somehow ignoring the excited chatter from the others, Sango sat in thought.

'Today is really my wedding day . . . Do I really want to do this? Do I?! Do I still have time to back out? Do I even want to back out? Do I know — '

_'Ah, shut up,'_ her conscience whined. _'Just go through with it. You'll like it _very_ much later, I expect.'_

Pondering that rather cryptic thought, Sango failed to notice that they were done, and Kagome, Fahleing, and Sakuya were approaching with grins. Rin was scrambling out the door to see if the guys were ready.

"So," Sakuya began. "Ever been with a man?"

"W-WHAT?!" Sango sputtered.

"No then? Kagome, I think we need to fill her in," Fahleing sighed in mock-annoyance.

"That we do."

"W-WHAT?!"

Kagome tsk-ed. "No need to yell. We hear you."

"What has this got to do with anything?!"

"Such a shame. You don't know?" It was easy to tell that Fahleing – Sakuya and Kagome too, for that matter – were enjoying this very much. Too much, maybe.

"Know what?!"

"What happens on the night of the wedding," Kagome stated. "Consummation of the marriage."

"Mating," Fahleing added bluntly.

Sango alternatively flushed, then paled.

"You see," Sakuya continued sweetly. "If this is indeed your first time, there are some things you should know."

Inside her mind, Sango's conscience seemed to be cackling evilly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Inutaishou! Inuyasha! Where are you? Sesshoumaru? Miroku?" Rin yelled, scurrying through the halls. You see, a side effect of this confusion was that each gender forgot to tell the other which rooms they'd be using to prepare.

"Here, pretty one," a whisper said out of the shadow, accompanied by an arm that snaked around her waist.

"Eeks! What — Oh, Sesshoumaru!"

"At your service."

"None of that nonsense," Rin said matter-of-fact-ly, but with a twinkle in her eye and a blush on her face. "You guys ready?"

"As can be, although Miroku gave us some trouble," Sesshoumaru growled. "The idiot refused to get a haircut."

Rin blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Have you four gotten the bride ready?"

"Mm-hmm. Fahleing, Kagome, and Sakuya are giving her what they dubbed 'the talk' right now."

Sesshoumaru suddenly looked dubious. "The talk?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know what it is." But Sesshoumaru was beginning to have a sneaking feeling that _he_ did.

"Anyhow," she continues, oblivious. "The priest's ready, the ballroom is ready, so let's get going!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Just take deep breaths and answer the questions," Inuyasha muttered to Miroku, who was beginning to hyperventilate."

"They're mostly yes or no questions," Inutaishou rumbled.

"And most of those you're supposed to say 'yes' to," Koryu added helpfully. "I think." Of course he only thought. He wasn't married.

They were in the ballroom, waiting for the bride and her women to enter. Miroku was fairly bursting out of his socks with a combination of excitement and trepidation.

Rin, being the youngest, entered first and took her place across from Sesshoumaru, who smiled imperceptibly.

Kagome was next, and stood across from Inuyasha.

Sakuya and Fahleing, being the two oldest (Fahleing being the elder of the two, believe it or not), walked on either side of Sango as she came in. Sakuya branched off to stand across from Inutaishou first, then Fahleing veered off to stand before Koryu. Shippou, Souta, Kohaku, and even Kirara stood in a semicircle at the end of the double line.

Miroku almost let his jaw drop when he saw Sango, looking breathtakingly lovely with the elegant white kimono, delicately done makeup, and elaborate hairdo.

Sango was hard-pressed not to gape, seeing Miroku dressed in his very best, with his hair trimmed to boot. Though she was willing to bet that it was all forced onto him by some _certain overbearing dog demons_.

"Today is the marriage of one Warlord, Miroku, and one witch, Sango . . . " the priest began. And so, the ceremony was underway.

To the two main participants' surprise and relief, they got through the questions with relative ease. All too soon, they came to the final question.

"To be married is not merely some lark; pure devotion is needed. And, knowing this, do both of you promise to be together, through whatever trials may come at you, to be good to each other, to live with each other's faults and weaknesses, to be husband and wife?" Think long and hard on this, the priest added silently.

Miroku thought back to when he first met Sango, and how he was instantly attracted to her inner (and outer, for that matter) strength and character. She was the one who inspired him to change for the better, to become more worthy. He knew what his answer would be.

"Yes."

Sango's soul-searching brought her back to that moonlight festival where Miroku confessed his feelings for her, and when she finally realized her own for him. He did indeed change, but she did also. He was the force that inspired it all.

"Yes."

"Then you are married, and I give my blessing on this."

Everyone stared at the couple expectantly.

"Well? Get on with it," Sakuya urged.

"Get on with what?" Miroku asked.

Everyone gave them funny looks. "Uhh, hello? You've just gotten married. You're supposed to kiss."

" . . . Huh?"

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"So," Koryu began conversationally. "When do you suppose they'll start?"

"Why are we listening?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Beats me."

"Because Inutaishou and Sakuya are drunk, and they dragged the rest of us?" Kagome ventured.

"Not that curiosity isn't already eating us alive," Inuyasha interjected.

Fahleing twitched her ears. "Speak for yourself."

"Hypocrite."

"Shut up."

Is it hard to guess where they are now? I should hope not. No? Fine. They are (drumroll please) . . . crouched out in the hallway outside Sango and Miroku's room. Care to guess why? No, I don't suppose you want to know. *ahem*

_"Uhh, hello? You've just gotten married. You're supposed to kiss."_

Lol. =D Torturing people is so much fun. ^_^

Ja!


	40. Downhill

Kitsunehime: Ladies and gents, don't hit me, but I am a major procrastinator with the memory span of a goldfish. Ok, maybe a bit more than that, but certainly no more than a parakeet.

Miyu: Translation: Kitsunehime forgot to update, yet again.

Kitsunehime: Gomen ne!!! I'll try to update at least every month from now on!

Koryu: *muttering darkly* You had better . . . *holding up various sharp, pointy, shiny kitchen utensils*

*see, I'm even too lazy to get myself a disclaimer. =P J/k. Me no own, you no sue. *

  
  
  
  


To Rule the Darkness

ch. 37: Downhill

Sitting over a quiet, calm breakfast, Fahleing and Koryu exchanged looks. She then placed down her bowl with a soft clink and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her.

"Ehh . . . umm . . . I hate to disturb the peace, but . . . "

Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "What a rare sight. Everyone's favorite female hanyou acting bashful." Koryu just glared at her.

Fahleing bit her lip. "I . . . this . . . This is hard for me to do, so listen!" she burst out.

"We're listening," Inutaishou said, giving Sakuya a dirty look. "Please, continue."

"I know I should have told you all sooner, but this . . . this has only recently healed over for me. And when it did, I didn't want to spoil the mood for the wedding . . . " She took a deep breath and went on. "You all have a right to know, and I'm sorry.

"You asked about my family before, Inuyasha. What happened to them was . . . "

Koryu made as if to continue the story for her, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

Fahleing smiled wanly at Sango and Miroku's confused looks. "You don't know, do you? In the Forest, way before this Court even formed, my father ruled. He was a Warlord Prince, my mother was a Priestess out of Amdarh. I also had two sisters, one a full demon and one entirely human.

"Then Naraku, that damned plague Naraku – he came and slaughtered them all." She closed her eyes as if in pain, then turned and sank into Koryu's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry," Sakuya said softly, looking for all the world to be contrite, for once.

Fahleing's eyes remained closed, silvery lashes against pale skin. Kohryu, too, closed his eyes and drew her closer.

"Forgiven," she murmured. "Inutaishou?"

"Yes?"

"That portrait . . . the one of the whole family done decades ago? Do you still have it?"

He nodded. "Of course. It is such that I would never throw away."

" . . . Can you hang it up? As a sort of . . . tribute?"

"Will do."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sitting at the table with the others after Fahleing left, saying she wanted some time by herself, Inutaishou sighed.

"So. That's what happened."

Silence met his statement.

"I suspected, but wasn't sure," Sesshoumaru admitted after a while.

Inuyasha punched the floor in frustration. "Why the hell didn't she say something sooner?!"

"She's only just come to terms with it," Koryu said quietly.

"I know!" Inuyasha shouted. "I should have been there! If I was — "

"If you were there, you would have been slaughtered," Sakuya stated matter-of-factly. "Don't make that face at me. You know it's true that you're much stronger now than then."

"I don't care! They were family!"

"Inuyasha, please!" pleaded Kagome. "Please stop. There's nothing you can do."

Miroku, trying to put a lighter face on the subject, said, "Well, look at it this way: As a second family, we can help along the healing process."

"Inutaishou?" Sango asked. "Is there any chance that at least the old Warlord Prince of the Forest became demon-dead?"

"If he did, I've never seen him." Inutaishou's voice was almost leaden with sorrow. "He was my best friend, you know. Back when we were young and so full of ourselves."

"I should have known," Rin berated herself.

"There was no way you could have." Inutaishou stood up and started to leave. "But she really should have spoken up sooner."

"She was still recovering," Koryu repeated, but with a hint of menace this time.

Inutaishou paused without turning around. "Fahleing was the one closest to them, yes. But some of us here were only a bit farther away."

"Say any more, and I'll make you regret it."

Inutaishou gave a small smile. "I'm glad you're growing into your role as Warlord Prince and her Consort."

Koryu, taken aback, did not reply.

"But," Inutaishou continued. "I believe that your role as Consort right now is beside your lady."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Well, Kikyo. Long time no see."

"I'd thank you if you do not address me so informally," she snapped back. "What do you want, Naraku?"

"Simply calling in a favor, _my lady_."

"I don't do favors for scum like you."

"Oh? I believe you'll agree to this one nonetheless. Because, _without my help, you'd be dead by now_."

"Damn you . . . "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sango froze in the act of pulling out a book from the library.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, trotting up.

"Something tainted's at the front gate," she said, wide-eyed with apprehension. "You warn everyone down here, I'll go upstairs!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru prowled out into the foyer just in time to meet Inuyasha.

"Where's Rin?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Resting." He looked around the room a bit. "Is there any way one can get up into the bedrooms from here?"

"The only ways up are the staircase, the courtyard windows, or the servant's stair. Inutaishou's coming down from the main stairs with Fahleing, so I doubt anyone's going up that way."

"Sango and Kirara have the courtyard covered, and Koryu and Sakuya are headed towards the servant's stair right now," Miroku added.

Sweeping down the stairs at a brisk pac, Inutaishou took command. "Fahleing, stay by the stairs. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, stay by the side halls. Miroku, open the door," he said while positioning himself in plain view.

All this happened none too soon, for there sounded a knock at the door immediately after.

As the door opened, Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. The stench of the taint was so strong he could almost gag on it. Sesshoumaru discreetly lifted a hand to cover his nose. The others couldn't afford the luxury, as they were in plain sight.

"I demand to see the Queen here," the source of the stench – a woman with long black hair and an arrogant air – decreed.

"You'll make no demands here, lady," Inutaishou rumbled, voice as chill as a mountain glacier.

"You'll do to address me better, Warlord. I am Kikyo, Queen of Chaillot!"

That malevolent smile appeared on the High Lord's face. "I shall address you as I please. Not only do you barge into _my_ domain, you do not observe even basic courtesy."

"How dare you — "

At a silent signal, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows, and Fahleing stepped forward. "Oh, I dare," Inutaishou crooned. "The High Lord of Hell dares very much."

Kikyo's entourage flinched back, earning them a glare from her.

"You see," Fahleing said, picking up where Inutaishou left off. "We play by different rules here."

"And we don't mind killing Queens," Sesshoumaru added.

"As long as we deem them a threat to _ours_," Inuyasha agreed.

"So, either you state you business, or be removed by force," Miroku concluded. "Which will it be?"

Kikyo alternatively paled and flushed – in rage or fear, Fahleing twitched an ear and smiled. Moments later, she spoke. "Well, well. What a foolhardy thing to do, trying to sneak in the back." The bloody head of what was clearly one of Kikyo's henchmen materialized in the air above her hand.

Kikyo bit her lip so hard it bled. "Very well then. I apologize for the . . . misunderstanding," she said haughtily.

"Good. Then leave."

"What — "

"Wait." Rin's voice, coming down the stairs, made them all halt. Appearing around the corner at the top, she said, "You may stay, but only until your business is finished. Understand?"

"But, my Lady," Inuyasha protested.

"That is my decision, Prince Inuyasha. Prince Inutaishou, show them to the guest suites. Prince Sesshoumaru, attend to me. Lord Miroku, Lady Fahleing, please notify the housekeeper."

Grimacing, they complied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Once inside her given room, Kikyo yanked a small hand mirror out of her luggage. As soon as she did, the glass went blank and then Naraku's face appeared in it.

"Happy now?" Kikyo snarled. "I'm in."

"Good, good. I was starting to doubt."

"Shove it. What the hell do you want now?"

"Just one simple thing . . . "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Um, sir?"

Inutaishou turned. It was a pity, he thought, that such a sweet, young girl had to be _that person_'s sister. "Yes, Lady?"

"You can call me Kaede."

"Kaede, then. What is it?"

"Can . . . May I go to the library?"

Inutaishou softened up a bit. "Come then."

On the way there, Kaede said in a soft voice, "I know you don't like me or my sister much. I'm sorry, but she did used to be nice when I was little."

"I don't hate you, little Kaede. You _are_ a nice girl. It's your sister that we dislike."

" . . . Um . . . Just so you know, I won't tell Kikyo where the library is. You don't want her in and around the halls, do you?"

"No, I don't. Thank you, and here you are. After you're done, just ring the bell and a servant will take you back."

  
  
  
  


Just for the record, Kaede's still a little girl in this story, and Kikyo's not dead. Sankyuu for reading. ^________^

Ja!


	41. Unwanted Attentions

Kitsunehime: Aand, I'm back! == It seems we're finally heading into a (somewhat) comprehensible plot, and I'm moderately sure of where I want this headed, sooo

Kagome: So she thinks she might be able to start typing instead of loafing around.

Fahleing: No promises though.

Sakuya: And remember, kiddies: Kitsunehime owns nothing here; not the characters, not the basic plot.

To rule the Darkness

ch. 38: Unwanted Attentions

"Um, sister?"

"What is it, Kaede?"

"Well . . . the High Lord requests that you stop your amorous advances toward Prince Inuyasha," she answered hesitantly.

"Hah!" Kikyo barked. "Demands, more like. Why should I?"

"But, sister . . . Prince Inuyasha is married. And . . . isn't that what your Consort is for?"

"Him? Bah." Kikyo dismissed him out of hand. "I only brought him along because he was amusing, nothing more. No imagination, and not nearly so . . . stimulating."

"But — " Kaede protested.

"End of discussion, Kaede. As a Queen, I can do whatever I please."

"Hello, Kagome."

"Er . . . Do I know you?" she answered cautiously, eyeing the approaching Warlord with apprehension.

He frowned for a second, but didn't seem much more taken aback than that. "Kouga, from the village you passed through a few years ago."

"Ah . . . "

Bristling, Inuyasha marched up. "What do you want, you mangy turd?" Without waiting for an answer, he steered Kagome towards the library, leaving Kouga behind.

"Inuyasha, what — "

"I don't trust the creep," Inuyasha growled. "Stay away from him."

Kagome peered at him fo a moment. "Is something else the matter?"

"No," he replied, rather brusquely.

"Sakuya, did you find the info I asked for?" Inutaishou was sitting languidly behind his desk.

"More or less. How bad has the problem gotten?"

"Worse, I'm afraid. Please, do sit and report."

"Very well." She immediately flopped into the most comfortable of the proffered chairs. "Heh, comfy."

Inutaishou just drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Roughly fifteen years ago, the Queen known as Kikyo set up her court at Beldon Mor in Chaillot. A few years later, reports of unfair rule and mysterious disappearances began to circulate. Strangely, those informants that imparted that knowledge to us were among the first to vanish.

"About nine years ago, the Taint began to manifest in that area, along with increased rumors of unrest. Around that time, a Warlord Prince by the name of Youko served in Kikyo's Court." Sakuya snapped the folder full of notes shut. "That is all our records say on the subject, but I believe one can easily figure out what happened afterwards just by looking at the aftermath."

"Do continue," Inutaishou rumbled, sounding none-too-pleased at what was turning up.

"Seven years ago, there was a large uproar in Belden Mor about an attempted murder on the Queen. No suspect was ever caught, nor did there seem to be any actual conspirators among those the Court interrogated. Prince Youko was discovered missing shortly after the investigations.

"A few months following that matter, Prince Youko was said to have been seen in Furei, headed for the Fox Forest. The latest information we have on the issue is the subsequent fortification and reestablishment of the Forest as one of the few major Territories, ruled by the Darker Jewels, still untouched by the Taint. The rest, I think we all know," she finished, depositing the folder on his desk. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing – Just what position did Youko serve as?"

Sakuya hesitated. "Thirteenth circle, 'Court Lover.'"

"'Court lover?'" Inutaishou raised an eyebrow ominously.

"It's a relatively new term, High Lord."

"I am aware of that. Definition, please."

. . . . "An all-purpose 'lover,' High Lord. One given to any and all that have the 'need,' and just one small step above being a pleasure slave."

Inutaishou's fist thunked down onto the desk. "That — that btch! She can consider herself banned from this place, on pain of death!"

"With all due respect, High Lord, but Queen Rin has decreed that Queen 'I-am-a-haughty-turd' is to stay here until her business is concluded."

"I don't ca — "

Sakuya interrupted. "We know also have the reason why she is pursuing Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Have you seen the similarities between Youko and Inuyasha? There are definite differences, but . . . "

Inutaishou ground his teeth. "Damn — Keep a close watch on our guests. As soon as they make a mistake . . . Report them directly to me."

A slow smile crept across her face. "And you'll expel them."

He nodded with a certain degree of vindictiveness. "With force, if necessary." As an afterthought, he added, "And would you please take a look into our other Court members' pasts? I know we shouldn't pry, but do check what we have in the records."

"Yes, High Lord."

The next morning, due to the servants' holiday (which Rin refused to cancel), Kikyo and her entourage had to eat with the resident Court. Kagome and Sango were still upstairs with Rin, and Inutaishou had yet to make his entrance, but every one else was present.

Evidently, even early morning wasn't to early for Kikyo to begin her chase of Inuyasha.

"Go get me something," she ordered Kouga. "I'm simply too _tired_. Lord Inuyasha was just so simulating — "

Inuyasha's eyes went blank with rage.

"Shit," Fahleing cursed. "Damned woman doesn't even know when to shut up!"

As Inuyasha lunged towards Kikyo with a knife in hand, Sesshoumaru tried to hold him back. "Sakuya, go get Inutaishou!"

Even Sesshoumaru couldn't quite hold Inuyasha back. As his grip slipped little by little, the knife was able to connect, and the thinnest trickle of blood ran down Kikyo's neck. She screamed.

"Koryu! Fahleing! Either get help, or help here!" Sesshoumaru barked. "He's gone berserk!"

Koryu managed to get up and under the knife, and tried pushing Inuyasha backwards. Fahleing dashed over to grab his knife-holding arm and pull it back. They weren't having much success.

When they finally either had to let go or be dragged along, Inutaishou hurtled in. "Inuyasha, stop it this instant!" Sakuya rushed in right behind him.

Scarcely a moment later, the walls iced over in the deep cold that came on suddenly. Rin, looking absolutely furious glided in.

"Prince Inuyasha, stop."

Inuyasha began to shiver.

"Prince Inuyasha. Stop now."

Still shivering, he dropped the knife. Narrowly missing Koryu, of course. Who then swore. But that is beside the point.

"Prince Inuyasha, I will see you in my study. Immediately."

As soon as he left, she turned on the rest of them. "You. Shut up," she snapped at Kikyo. "Prince Inutaishou, you will explain. In the study. Prince Koryu, Prince Sesshoumaru, you will be next."

They left, bearing remarkable resemblance to whipped dogs.

"Lady Fahleing, Lady Sakuya, Lord Miroku, I hope you will deal with the mess here. You will report to the study later." With that, she swept out of the room, and with her departure, the ice began to thaw.

"Crud," Sakuya cursed. "I better go get Kagome and Sango down, and explain while I'm at it."

"We need a Healer for Queen Kikyo," one of the Escorts said.

"Well, would you look at that. They're alive! Walking talking, and everything. I would never have guessed by the way they were all sitting on their thumbs and sucking on their toes a moment ago," Fahleing remarked caustically.

"Shut up, whore!" the Escort yelled.

"I wouldn't speak to her Ladyship that way," Miroku said mildly. "I believe there's a collection of idiots' balls hidden in her cache."

Myeh =3

I believe this chapter explains why Youko Kurama's in here. =3 Just to show that he's a slightly different character here though, he is called Youko in this story. Blarg, I actually blame it all on whoever translated the series while forgetting to flop his name like the rest of them. Confuse the whole audience, why don't you?

Ja!


	42. Of Explanations and Friendships

Kitsunehime: The thing about summer is, logically, one has plenty of time to do things. Realistically, one is hit with the summer laziness, lethargy and whatnot. TTTT

Shippou: The reason this chapter's so late is a long story, starting with finals.

Kirara: Mrrreow. (translation: And then she forgot all about it afterwards. TTTT;;)

Kitsunehime: Gomen ne . . . Xx

To Rule the Darkness

ch. 39: Of Explanations and Friendships

"Princes Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru, and Koryu. Did you know of this situation beforehand?" Rin, the Queen, demanded.

"Yes," Inutaishou answered. Koryu nodded.

"You also, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"I was not aware of it until now, but even if I had known, I would not have reported it."

"Explain," she said icily.

"Even if it was Lady Kikyo's fault entirely, there would still be suspicion directed at Prince Inuyasha. Perhaps even from Lady Kagome."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "I would have explained it to her."

"But would words have sufficed?" Inutaishou intervened. "I have seen this kind of suspicion tear apart many strong relationships."

All was silent for a moment.

"Additionally," he added. "It's not mere coincidence Kikyo went after only Inuyasha."

"Simple. She liked his looks."

He shook his head. "No. If it were looks alone, Sesshoumaru, Koryu, and I would have been targeted too. And, depending on the btch's tastes, possibly even Fahleing. No, there are deeper connections than that."

Everyone looked at Inutaishou curiously. "How so?"

"How shall I put this . . . Kikyo's had past connections with Prince Youko. He served in her court seven or eight years ago."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Rin demanded.

"The similarities in appearance," Koryu realized.

"If it were that, then how do you explain all the other look-alikes here?" she retorted scathingly.

Sesshoumaru winced. "My Lady, not quite. It must be the ears, which only Inuyasha has."

"So Fahleing is chopped liver?"

"Ah . . . no. If Kikyo hasn't gone after Fahleing, then we know where her tastes lie."

" . . . And the point of this is?"

" . . . My Lady, I believe that is the point."

Rin turned her back to them all and stared out the window for a bit. "You are dismissed," she said abruptly. "Except for Prince Sesshoumaru."

"What was that about idiots' balls?" Fahleing sputtered at Miroku. "_What_ collection?"

Miroku whistle innocently as if he hadn't said anything.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Stupid."

Kagome laughed, then sobered. "What happened in there before we came in?" she asked quietly.

All four of them were currently walking in one of the courtyards, just to get away from the dining room.

Sango shrugged, while Miroku suddenly found the dirt under his feet extremely absorbing.

Fahleing just glared at them both. "Sure, leave the dirty work to me, will you . . . Bunch of morons."

Miroku found the dirt _so_ fascinating, that he threw off his shoes and began to wiggle his toes in it. "Ah, the feel of fresh dirt!"

Sango gave him a dirty look. "You're overdoing it."

"I am? Aha ha ha ha ha ha . . . . Overdoing what? What ever are you talking about my dear?"

" . . . Babbling fool."

"Well?"

"Ehh," Fahleing began hesitantly."Ano . . . Kikyo's a bitch, is basically it."

"Very detailed explanation. We all knew that already."

"Etoo . . . well, Kikyo decided she wanted to bleep Inuyasha, so she started chasing him all over the place . . . So he finally snapped and tried to kill her?" Fahleing finished sheepishly.

"Look, sorry you weren't informed earlier, but Inuyasha didn't want a fuss," Miroku finally said. "He tried to take care of it himself, but . . . . "

"Take care of it _how_?"

"By telling her to f off," Fahleing stated bluntly. "Look, sugar, this is why we didn't want to tell you. He wanted to take care of it quietly so you wouldn't get upset. He has absolutely no intention of complying with the btch, so relax."

"Erm, he even said he'd commit suicide before sleeping with her," Sango offered.

"Kagome, please. Just don't rip into him too badly when you talk to him," Miroku said. "I suspect that Rin's already taken a huge chunk out of his ego."

"Run! I'll hold them off!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" she screamed.

"You can't fight right now! Just take him and run!"

Too late, neither had a chance to flee.

An hour later, the forest meadow and surrounding trees were bathed in blood and bits of bone.

In the garden, Rin shivered. Sesshoumaru put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Felt a chill all of a sudden, that's all."

"If you say so, love," he replied.

"It's the first time you've called me that."

"Is it?"

She was silent for a spell. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier," she said quietly.

"I believe Inuyasha and Inutaishou need that apology more than I do."

". . . . Sorry . . . "

"I'm not mad. Why were you so angry though?"

"Because . . . . "

Sesshoumaru waited patiently.

"Because . . . because he could have been hurt! Because he should have reported it! Because — "

"But he didn't get hurt. We already explained why we didn't report it."

He held her while she cried for a while.

"Rin, perhaps you should have Kikyo leave," he suggested.

"She is here on business," she mumbled. "But yes, I'll put a limit on her time here. Until next week sound good to you?"

"Right now wouldn't be too soon," he grumbled as he nuzzled her neck. "But, we shall abide by your wishes, love."

Kaede was hiding in the library after the incident with Kikyo. Not that she had anything to hide for, but being Kikyo's sister, she thought it might be best if she stayed out of sight for a bit.

'They have such a large collection,' she thought, wandering among the shelves and picking up a book or three to read. 'Unlike ours, at home.'

The collection at Kaede's home, in Belden Mor, Chaillot, was actually Kikyo's. Over the years, as the rumors of Taint and general mistrust spread, the books had disappeared one by one. Creeping down to the kitchen for a midnight snack one night, Kaede overheard Kikyo talking to a bookseller. It was discovered that she had been selling the books for money to keep her throne, when challengers began appearing.

"Hi, looking for something?" A voice called out.

Kaede spun around in surprise. Two young boys stood in front of one of the glass shelves.

"Need help?" The freckled one asked. "I'm Kohaku, and he's Souta."

"Uhm . . . I'm Kaede. I'm just looking around, but thanks."

"If you want something to read, I can get you something," the one called Souta offered eagerly. "I'll be right back!"

"Ah . . . but you don't have to . . . " Kaede said weakly.

"But he wants to," Kohaku said. "We can look at them together."

"But . . . "

"What's the matter?"

"Well . . . We've only just met . . . and you're already so friendly . . . " Kaede hesitated.

"So you don't want to be friends?" he sounded disappointed.

"No! I mean, yes, of course I want to be friends! It's just that . . . Back at home, no one's nice . . . And anyone who is, they might be mean and in disguise . . . "

"It's not like that here!" Souta exclaimed, having run back from the farther shelves with an armload of books. "You can trust us, cross my heart and hope to die."

A few hours later, Inutaishou was going out to put a few books back on the library shelves, and came across the young trio asleep at one of the tables, with a pile of open picture books before them. He smiled quietly to himself, and brought them a blanket.

"I really do wish us adults could get along as well as you children do," he said softly, and then slipped outside.

Some fluff, some sweetness, and (I hope) some humor. That wasn't so bad . . . Now if only I can keep on task. TTTT Once again, I apologize profusely. bow I've decided, for now anyways, that art is more important to me. After this fic is finished, I'll be taking a bit of a break from fanfic writing and concentrating more on art and web design/programming. Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers, I luff you all! hugs

Until next time, Ja!


End file.
